Draco's Gift
by Kedavra Lumos
Summary: Harry Potter finds himself shagging every woman in Great Britain, and it is all thanks to Draco Malfoy. Will Malfoy ever forgive himself? Loads of sex, multiple partners, rape, incest, and through it all, Harry is still a nice guy. ABANDONED DUE TO REENFORCED NON-ADULT POLICIES. Summary of where the story was going is final chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own rights to the Harry Potter characters. I don't own a signed, autographed copy of War and Peace. I don't own the island of Madagascar. I don't own a gun. I don't own a Swedish meatball (though I may have in the past.) I don't own an elephant. I don't own Harry Potter ... oh, wait, I already said that last one._

**Draco's Gift**

**Chapter One**

Harry Potter had not been having a good week.

Though he had tied with his schoolmate Cedric to win the prestigious Tri-Wizard Tournament, the final task had been nothing more than a trap by Voldemort to lure Harry out. After a harrowing fight in a graveyard, Harry had lost a friend, a bit of blood, and perhaps the protection his mother had died to provide him with. Moreover, Voldemort now had a new body, and had called his followers back to him.

While Harry had managed to escape with his life, and had even managed to bring Cedric's body back with him, the price was far too high ... especially for victory in a tournament he'd not wanted to compete in, anyway.

Once Harry was safely back at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore asked him to stay away from the rest of the students, until Dumbledore had a chance to let the student body of the prestigious School of Wizardry know what had happened. While Harry understood the Headmaster was trying to help him avoid the hundreds of questions the students would ask about Cedric's death and Voldemort's return, it unfortunately left Harry with far too much time to brood over what Voldemort's return would mean for the wizarding world, and how his noble intention to share the Tri-Wizard trophy with Cedric had led to the rival seeker's death.

So he'd spent two lonely days in the hospital wing, recovering from his minor injuries, only to be fed breakfast, then released, right as the rest of the school was eating in the Great Hall. Dumbledore asked him to pack his belongings for the trip home on the Hogwarts Express, still keeping him away from the rest of the student body, as much as possible.

Harry had returned to the Gryffindor Tower, and had quickly slung his school supplies back in the trunk, muttering all the while on how pointless it all seemed. He'd finished packing, and was just about to head down and look for some of his classmates when he spotted it ... a bit of paper sticking out from under Seamus Finnigan's mattress.

"I wonder who this hottie will be?" Harry thought, reaching for the paper. Throughout the year, Seamus had managed to find a succession of erotic photos, first of the muggle variety, but slowly more and more wizarding photos. The young men of Gryffindor had greatly enjoyed watching the last blond witch pleasuring herself. But when Harry pulled the paper free, he found himself with a parchment, not a photograph.

"'Length Beyond Measure ... a spell to enlarge man's greatest treasure,'" Harry read. He knew it was unlikely to be a valid spell ... Seamus had been trying spells the older students told him about for two years, and none had ever met with any real success. True, he claimed one had provided an illusion of a little extra length, but it was only visual, and the Irish student had eventually decided that an illusion that neither he nor whatever witch he might wish to share his 'greatest treasure' with could feel was actually rather worthless.

Harry was about to put the sheet back when his thoughts returned to everybody down at breakfast. He still couldn't join his classmates for perhaps another twenty minutes, and in truth he hadn't had the privacy for a good jerk-off since before the end of the Tournament. He needed to pass a little time, anyway; why not relieve a little pressure, try the spell, and reduce his boredom all at the same time? He didn't want to stay in the tower. Too much chance of being interrupted. But he still had a password for the Prefect's Bathroom, and nobody was likely to be using it right now.

It took Harry less than three minutes to reach the bathroom, and as he had figured, nobody was was using it. He removed his clothes, and took a seat on the edge of the massive tub, laying the aged parchment on the floor next to him. He thought back to the blond witch with her hands between her legs, and felt his cock twitch. He could just picture her, legs spread wide, large breasts gently swaying with her frantic fingering, and he felt the bloodflow increasing. He reached down and gave his cock a tug, and was pleased at the speed at which it began to harden in his grasp.

Harry knew he didn't really need any spells. Though they'd never directly compared lengths ('Ick!' he thought) he'd seen what the others were packing in the showers, and he had them all beat. He'd even measured it, and he knew his eight-and-a-quarter inches were larger than the average. Still, just for fun on his last day at Hogwarts for the term ... "Phallacio Engorgio," he muttered, waving his wand in a sort of stretching motion, trying to follow the diagram on the parchment. Of course, nothing happened. But it usually took a few tries to get a new spell to work. And he was still trying to sound out the proper pronunciation.

"Phallacio Engorgio!" Still no result, but he felt he was getting the chant closer to how it ought to sound. "Phallacio Engorgio!" His mental image of the blond was now frantic, her fingers pistoning in and out of her dripping lips, showing far more energy than the actual picture ever had. Harry was rock-hard, and his left hand was pistoning back and forth on his length. He could feel he was close to cumming, and he figured he only had one more chance with the spell.

"Phallacio Engorgio!" He almost screamed out. This time, his wand pulsed with a golden light, and he watched, impressed, as his cock stretched an extra two or three inches, just in time for his orgasm to hit. His now-massive cock twitched violently, and suddenly he launched a stream of cum a good seven feet through the air before the white goo hit the water. He followed it with four more thick strands of cum as he let out a groan. The sound mixed with the sizzle as Harry's discharge bubbled into nothingness in the water, leaving the tub clean once again.

'Sometimes I just love magic,' he thought to himself. He muttered a quick cleaning spell on his semi-limp dick, then grabbed his clothes and started to dress. Now ought to be a good time to join his friends in the Great Hall ... and it was almost time to catch the Express. As he jammed his manhood into his pants, he found himself already starting to get hard again. Seemed the spell was a potent one. He quickly pulled his robe over his head, hiding his 'growing' problem from sight, then opened the door of the Prefect's Bathroom and strolled quickly for the stairs.

He'd descended two floors, and was just about to climb down a third flight when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and heard a low mutter. He started to turn when he saw a flash of red light as a beam of magic hit him in his side. He felt a strange tingling as his eyes met the eyes of another student. Malfoy!

"So, Potter, none of your friends around to save you this time."

Harry jerked his wand up, ready to counter whatever Malfoy might want to throw at him. "Can't even wait until we get on the train for your end-of-the-year curses?" Harry asked. "You forget, it'll be easier for me to curse you without Crabb and Goyle around."

"Go ahead and try something," Malfoy sneered. "It'll be the last time I need to deal with you." His wand was also at the ready.

"Your last curse didn't seem to do much," Harry replied. "Losing what little power you had, Malfoy?"

The blond ponce actually laughed. "My spell had plenty of power to it, never you fear! You'll find out what it can do in an hour or two. Call it a gift. I've given you something you'd probably never have the balls to experience, if not for me." He laughed again, then turned to walk away. "See you around Potter. Or maybe I won't!"

Harry watched his junior nemesis as he quickly rounded a corner in the corridor, then looked himself over. He didn't seem to be bleeding, all of his body parts seemed to be normal, and he felt perfectly fine. He couldn't help but be slightly nervous because of Malfoy's confidence, but he couldn't find anything wrong with himself. He finally decided to chalk it up to Malfoy being an incompetent idiot, and continued down to the Great Hall.

As he entered the large hall and moved toward the Gryffindor table, he heard what sounded like a loud "SQUEEEE!" and Hermione hurtled into his arms. The bushy-haired witch was obviously glad to see him. As she pressed against him, Harry noticed again, as he had daily since the Yule Ball, just how much Hermione had grown and changed over the past four years. He must have liked what he'd seen, because his cock was once again rock hard in his trousers. And by how very constricted it felt, he figured Seamus's spell must still be working. Thankfully, Hermione had come at him from the side, or she'd probably have something unpleasant to say about his massive hard on.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron squabbled,"Let him breath already!" His best mate walked up and clenched his shoulder for a moment. "Sorry we haven't been around much," he muttered. "Dumbledore's orders." Harry nodded his understanding ... Dumbledore liked giving orders. The three students chatted companionably, while a couple of Harry's closer acquaintances wandered by and said hello. It was obvious most of them wanted to ask questions, but Harry was glad to see they held themselves back.

Soon the three of them returned to Gryffindor Tower to collect their luggage, then headed out of the castle and on to the Hogwarts Express. Except for a brief visit from Malfoy and his cronies (they left them on the train, victims of a wide variety of conflicting curses) the three students talked quietly about what Harry had gone through. They'd had a brief visit with Fred and George, and Harry had eventually had a private word with them and had given them his Tri-Wizard winnings to help them as they prepared for their joke shop.

Harry was pained to discover that the headache that had started shortly after he'd reached the Great Hall just continued to get worse and worse. His massive erection continued unabated as well, and he found his eyes constantly drawn to Hermione's figure, his mind reminding him of how she had looked at the Yule Ball. He'd certainly looked at his friend differently since that night. When it came time to remove their robes, he kept his folded robe in his lap, as his erection was visible even through Dudley's king-size cast-offs.

Though he would miss his friends, and was not looking forward to returning to the Dursleys, he couldn't wait to get to his room and try to sleep off this miserable headache.

AUTHORS NOTE: A few slight differences in the end of the fourth year, here. The book makes it sound like there was at least a week at Hogwarts after the final task, and maybe longer, but I don't think Harry would have been left alone nearly as much as the book makes it seem like if that were the case. Instead, the Express was leaving three days after the tournament ended, and Harry spent two of those days in the hospital. He was not at the end of term banquet when Dumbledore told the students what happened, but only heard about it from Hermione on the trip home. I can see the students leaving Harry mostly alone for a couple of hours, but almost a week? never!

This story will have enough lemons to keep a carnival in drinks for a century, even if we don't see much of it in the first chapter. Don't worry, you'll see more than you might want in chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own rights to the Harry Potter characters. I don't own a signed, autographed copy of War and Peace. I don't own the island of Madagascar. I don't own a gun. I don't own a Swedish meatball (though I may have in the past.) I don't own an elephant. I don't own Harry Potter ... oh, wait, I already said that last one._

**Draco's Gift**

**Chapter Two**

Petunia Dursley was stressed. And unlike the last several months, today she had a way to relieve at least some of that stress. For the first time in almost ten months, she was going to have a good yell!

Yesterday they'd picked up their worthless nephew from King's Cross. He'd been quiet in the car, hadn't made any fuss. Truth to tell, he'd looked a bit green around the gills. When they got home, he hauled his trunk up to his room, and had locked the door. They hadn't seen him again all evening.

"Good riddance," Vernon had muttered. He never really wanted to see the brat at any meal, once he'd finished cooking it, and Petunia had let it go. But the freak had skipped breakfast, as well. Vernon hadn't really noticed, and had quickly run off to work. Dudley had seen dishes piling up in the sink, and had decided to hurry off to join his friends.

Petunia prepared herself a scotch and soda, drained the glass, and began to mutter to herself, under her breath. She had nearly a year worth of imagined slights, minor problems, and frustration built up, as she mounted the stairs to the first floor.

"Get up, you lazy freak," she screamed as she unlocked his door and started to push it open. "You aren't going to spend the entire Summer slee ..." Her voice trailed off. There was her nephew, laying on his back in bed. His eyes were barely open and he blinked as they tried to focus. The thing that had silenced Petunia was that he was nude, and she found herself staring at what had to be the largest, hardest erection she'd ever seen. It had to be a good foot long, and so very thick.

Harry's eyes cleared, though there was a dark, angry quality in them that she had never seen before. He leaped from his bed in a single smooth movement, and with a casual wave of his hand, the door slammed shut behind her. As her head turned at the sound, Harry stepped forward. He reached toward the collar of her robe and tugged violently.

Petunia had not had any real plans for the day, and she frequently didn't bother to really dress until she'd had her shower. She'd just thrown on her robe for breakfast, and she was wearing nothing underneath except a very short camisole. The robe had more than a dozen snaps which usually kept her well-covered, but her nephew's violent jerk left him leering at her bare legs and the nipples poking out through the extremely thin fabric.

"What in the hell do you think ... AUGH!" The scream of pain came as Harry backhanded her violently. She fell back on his bed, shocked and in pain. Her legs were spread, the camisole was riding up, and she felt his intense gaze as he stared at her thick bush and, barely visible through the tangle, the outline of her pink lips. There was lust in his eyes, true, but also a horrible rage. Petunia was terrified.

Harry stepped forward, spread her legs further apart, and grabbed his erection. He rubbed it against her for a few seconds, until he managed to press the head between her cunt's lips. She sobbed out a horrified "No ... no ... please, no," then screamed again as he shoved the entire thing between her legs. The pain was intense, and she felt herself tearing internally from the vicious thrust her body had not been ready for.

She was just about to scream in pain and terror when her nephew reached out with a slim hand and placed it right across her throat. The look in his eyes was so frightening, she found herself unable to scream. It felt like her lungs had locked up. She couldn't even breath. Harry began thrusting violently, and Petunia felt certain she was going to die in this bed, perhaps before he had even finished with her.

It was not to be. Until a few seconds before, Harry had been a virgin. The entire time he'd been asleep, he'd been dreaming, and all his dreams were of an incredibly erotic nature. At this point he had no experience and no control, and he only managed six strokes before he lurched forward, fully buried in his aunt, and came harder than he ever had in his life. As his seed exploded into her, there was a bright flash as a blast of magic surged through the both of them.

Terrified, Petunia found her mind torn away from the pain of her body, as she was submitted to another sort of pain ... Harry's pain. It was almost as if she were actually living Harry's life. If she had ever had the chance to experience a pensieve, she might have related it to that, but as she hadn't...

Petunia Dursley saw through Harry's eyes. She saw through the eyes of a two-year-old who was never hugged, never kissed, never loved, but always screamed at. She saw the five-year-old who suffered innumerable burns as he was forced to cook bacon and sausages while standing on a chair in the kitchen. She saw the seven-year-old who was desperate to make friends at school, but who was only taunted and ridiculed for his messy hair and huge, ill-fitting clothes.

She saw her husband through Harry's eyes. Vicious, evil, violent. She saw the minor, but constant physical abuse, and the devastating mental abuse he'd dealt with almost every day of his life since being left with the Dursleys. She saw his terror, his anger, and how ecstatic he would have been if he could have just been left alone. Originally Harry wanted love from his uncle. After only a few months he would have been so overjoyed to simply be ignored.

She saw her 'Dinky Dudders' as Harry saw him. She saw the games of Harry Hunting, the lies, the beatings, and the intimidation of the students who might have befriended Harry otherwise. She also saw the side of Dudley she'd never allowed herself to see before. The bullying and abuse of other students. The thefts at the local Tesco and other shops, the cigarettes, the vandalism of some of the homes in the neighborhood. She saw the leering, the comments, and the unwanted fondling of some of the girls in the neighborhood that might soon lead to the kind of treatment she had just experienced. She saw the warring desires in Harry's mind, half wanting to see his cousin hauled off to jail, half-despairing as his cousin threw his life away.

She saw how the magic that she regarded as freaky and unnatural, Harry regarded as life-saving, taking him out of his horrible life for more than nine months of the year. She saw his first night at Hogwarts, and his awe and wonder at the ceiling in the Great Hall. She saw him study, actually able to grow and achieve without being beaten for doing better than her Dudders. She saw him risk his life against a hideous monster to help the young girl who was constantly annoying he and his new best friend.

She saw as Harry grew, stretched his wings, and faced horrors she could hardly comprehend, even after seeing them, and still considered it better than his home life at Number Four. She saw as a fellow student was murdered, and his own blood was taken for a bizarre ritual to bring back to life the evil wizard who had killed his mother and father, and stranded him with the Dursleys. And she saw as Harry got to meet with the spirit of his mother, the sister she had loved so much as a child, for such an agonizingly short time before they confronted the monstrous evil that had killed them, to allow Harry to escape. She saw, and she wept, as it finally registered just how horribly her family had abused the poor, loyal, caring child.

She didn't know how much time had passed when she finally came back to herself, but she felt herself held in comforting arms, a hand gently rubbing her back as she wept. She found she was not the only one weeping.

"Aunt Petunia, I'm so sorry," Harry sobbed again and again. "I don't ... I didn't ... so very sorry ... had no control ..." She knew he hadn't. That was the last thing she'd seen before she'd come back to herself, Harry's raping her through his eyes. She'd felt the lust and the hatred flooding him, and had seen his own terror as his body had acted without his conscious control. She'd seen his horror, his regarding himself as a monster, and his wish to die for what he was doing to his aunt.

"I'm sorry," she repeated back to him. "I'm so sorry we never loved you," she broke into sobs again. He had raped her, and it was terrifying, but she could see he had as little idea of what was happening as she did, and the horror of what her family had done to Harry far outweighed the horror of the brief few seconds he had raped her.

Harry's arms were wrapped around her, his head was buried in her shoulder, and they were both still sobbing uncontrollably when the full situation of how they were positioned started to register once again in Petunia's mind. Harry was still between her legs, his massive cock was still inside her, and while she didn't know if it was a case of still or again, not having the slightest idea of how much time had passed, Harry was rock-hard.

His lips found her throat, and he gently kissed her right along her carotid artery, even as his hips began to move in and out. The pace was far slower than before, and Petunia couldn't help but spread her legs a little further, and began moving her own hips in rhythm with his. She glanced at his face, and barely managed to catch a glimpse of one eye, and the overwhelming lust was there, but none of the anger she'd seen previously. She could still feel some pain from their first time, but she also felt desire rushing through her like she'd never felt before. It has been so damned long! She let out with a moan of sexual frustration that had been building for years.

DG DG DG DG DG

Harry Potter was having the oddest day. And that, as Albus Dumbledore was wont to claim, was saying something. He'd had that horrible headache most of the day yesterday, and after leaving the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross, he'd kept to himself as much as he could on the ride back to Number Four. His uncle had cuffed his head, and told him he wasn't going to put up with a bunch of wizards threatening him, but the pain from the mild blow was nothing compared to his headache.

When they'd reached Privet Drive, Harry had simply grabbed his trunk and the rest of his supplies and man-handled them up the stairs to his small bedroom. He'd shut the door behind him, dropped almost everything on the floor, opened the window so Hedwig could come in when she arrived, but closed the curtain to limit the light, and stripped, dropping his clothes on the floor. His erection was still rock hard and unnaturally large, but his head was pounding so much he couldn't even begin to imagine doing anything about it.

He had lay down on his back, squinted his eyes against the pain in his head, and prayed to just fall asleep. In a very few minutes, he had done so. And then the dreams started. One erotic dream after another, featuring his classmates, the girls from Seamus's pictures, and random women his imagination created out of pure cloth. It had felt like he had been dreaming of sex for months.

Then he'd woken up to his Aunt Petunia yelling at him, and lost control. It was as if he were locked inside his own mind. He wasn't directing his body as it claimed his aunt. Inside his head, he was screaming for it to stop. But it hadn't stopped. As horrible as it was to admit, he had raped his aunt; Harry was terrified at his actions. And when that flash of magic had hit, Petunia Dursley was not the only one affected.

Harry found himself seeing his aunt's life through her eyes. He saw her as a little girl. He saw the love she'd had for her sister. And he'd seen her worry as Lily started doing odd things. He saw a greasy-haired, hook-nosed boy who told Lily she was a witch, and Petunia's horror as she was told her sister would be taken away to a special school, while Petunia would be left all alone.

He saw a sensitive child who was hurt beyond what she could understand, who felt betrayed by her parents and the sister she'd loved so much, and who put the blame entirely on the 'gift' of magic her sister had been discovered to have. It wasn't right, it wasn't healthy, but Harry could understand it. He saw her hurt, and how it affected Petunia's self-image. He winced as he saw her dating Vernon, who had few prospects, and seemed to be struggling with a temper.

He saw as she fell in love with Vernon, and seen through her eyes, he realized Vernon really loved her, too. They married, and Vernon attempted to leave behind his lower class roots. He'd come from nothing, but Petunia had been willing to give her everything to him, and he was determined to give her everything in return. They would have the perfect life. That was what he was striving for ... perfection. And a great part of perfection was to avoid anything off, anything that smelled, anything that might peg them as odd.

And then came that morning. They had found Harry in a basket on the front porch. Harry was the essence of odd. Strange things happened around Harry, and the note he'd been left with told her not only of the death of her sister, but that the child was, himself, magical. Petunia already hated magic with a passion, and now it had cost not only her relationship with her sister, but Lily's very life. And every time she looked at Baby Harry's eyes, the pain of Lily's death hit her again. Harry had always wondered why his aunt almost never looked him in the eyes. While it still hurt him horribly, Harry couldn't help but understand how he received nothing but hatred from his aunt.

He saw the other things she had to deal with. Some of the neighbors who wouldn't accept her. The edge of violence that Vernon almost took out on her, before he transferred it to Harry. The fact that, as her husband continued to grow and put on weight, he'd gone impotent. Petunia hadn't been shagged in years. The repressed knowledge that Dudley was growing to be just like his father in so many ways, and starting so much younger than Vernon. At age thirteen, Dudley was as big around as his father had been the last time he'd managed to get it up.

Petunia loved her family. She wanted to care for them, she wanted them to do well. She wanted them to succeed. And she could see all that falling apart around her, but she didn't know what to do about it. She so missed Vernon in the bedroom, but she did love her husband, and unlike some of the other women on Privet Drive, she had no desire to cheat on him. And then Harry saw her fear and felt her pain as he raped her. He wanted to die ... she'd already had so much to deal with, and even if he had no control over the situation, he'd done that to her.

That was how Harry and his aunt ended up holding each other and sobbing their hearts out. That was how they'd ended up with his arms wrapped around her and his hands sketching comforting circles in her back. And that was when he'd come to notice he was rock-hard, and still buried to the hilt in her cunt, and so incredibly horny. His lips against her neck, the gentle thrusting of his hips, in a way it still wasn't in his control, but there was none of that sense of evil and hatred, just lust and desire. And when she moaned in passion, Harry gave in to the lust.

DG DG DG DG DG

Harry had already cum once, and that had taken the edge off. He was also moving much more slowly, trying to avoid hurting his aunt. He was able to last several minutes, this time, as he gently moved in an out, not pushing himself in nearly as far, as he could tell he'd hurt his aunt, before. He stared down at her, watching himself slide in and out of her pussy, right under that thick thatch of hair. It was such an erotic sight. She was so hot, so tight, and the experience was so much more than he could have imagined from those silly pictures that Seamus had in the dorm.

His eyes moved up her body to her small breasts, still covered by the camisole. The nipples were now as hard as he was, and he knew he was going to have to nibble on those as soon as he managed to cum again. He glanced at his aunt's face, amazed at how sensual her moans were, and how those heavily-lidded eyes were somehow looking at him with lust instead of horror. Suddenly she arched her back, and thrust herself on him slightly deeper as she moaned out "Oh God! I'm cumming!" Harry could swear he could feel her pussy pulsating around him, and it was more than he could handle. He went over the edge, as well, shooting more cum into her cunt.

They lay there with him positioned over her for a couple seconds, then he pulled himself back a bit. He was still buried inside her, he couldn't stand the thought of pulling out, it felt so damned good. But he managed the shift his weight entirely to his legs, and he reached out with both hands and pushed the camisole up until he managed to reveal her breasts. Petunia shifted under him to get some leverage, and pulled the camisole completely off, leaving her completely open to his wandering eyes. She couldn't believe how good the lust in them made her feel.

He gathered her back into his arms, then leaned forward and took her left nipple into his mouth. She moaned, but the moan quickly turned into a pain-filled gasp as he bit down on the sensitive nub. "Too hard," she gasped. He opened his mouth and started to back off, horrified he's hurt her again, but she quickly grabbed his head and drew it to her other breast. "Stay," she murmured, "just not so hard." His tongue circled it's new target. Her eyes widened in shock and pleasure. For maybe the last minute-and-a-half her nephew's cock had been slowly shrinking inside her, but that course had just reversed itself, and she could feel it growing and lengthening again.

Harry was surprised, as well. When he was really in the mood to jack off, he might get a second load off, but a third was almost unheard of. But it had happened, and he was sure glad it was happening this time. His aunt's breast forgotten about, he slowly began to rock his hips again.

"No," his aunt groaned, "not like this." For the first time in over a half hour, Harry pulled his cock out of his aunt's hairy cunt. It dripped with a mixture of her juices and his, and he was ashamed to see just a hint of blood from his rough treatment. His erection was still large and rock-hard, and his face fell at the thought that his aunt had had enough, but she promptly roll over and pulled her knees under her, then thrust her ass at him. "How about a little doggie-style?" she asked.

Harry stepped forward and started rubbing his throbbing meat against her once again. It took him a few seconds to get the right angles to line everything up, and another few seconds to find the proper rhythm, but soon he was pistoning into his aunt's tight pussy once again, and she was thrusting back against him. She was groaning even more than before, and he lasted longer than either previous time. Petunia climaxed twice more, each time seemingly more intensely than the ones before, then Harry finally came a third time, and collapsed against her, sweat dripping from both their bodies. He was truly spent.

He just held her in his arms for perhaps two minutes, then the pressure from his bladder got to be too much. He started shifting himself off of her, and pulled himself out of her. She was amazed how, even after three times, she was sad to feel it leaving her. She was also amazed at how apologetic he sounded as he said he had to go to the bathroom. She knew it was a natural thing, but Vernon had never seemed to spare a thought for her feelings once he'd finished. As Harry walked from the room, her mind locked on that thought ... Vernon!

When Harry returned from the bathroom, he found his aunt back in her robe, and the snaps done up all the way to the neck. He reached for her, but she backed away from him. "Harry, we can't do this," she told him. "You're my nephew, and I'm a married woman. This is wrong in so many ways!" Harry simply nodded. "Go take a shower, then go out for a while," she instructed him. "But be back for dinner."

Petunia crossed the hall to the master bedroom, and locked the door behind her. She then lay down on her bed and began a long combination of thinking and weeping. She had so much to atone for, in the way she had treated her nephew, and so much to make up for with Vernon, for her betrayal. It frightened her how often her mind tried to drift to how good it felt to have Harry's cock sliding in and out of her pussy.

Harry was in a state of shock as he stepped into the shower. He had raped his aunt ... and then made love to her, repeatedly. And there was certainly a huge difference between the two! His thoughts returned to her nude body underneath him. While she was nowhere near the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, he couldn't get his mind off her slim legs, her fairly pert breasts, and the lust in her eyes as he'd ... he'd ... well, he'd fucked her! His aunt had a beauty all her own. He was amazed to find his erection rising again.

_Author's Note: I don't know if this story will actually be allowed here ... the site says it doesn't allow really explicit content, but they don't explain what they consider to be explicit. I've read some pretty hot stuff on here, so we'll give this a try. If throws it out, I'll have to try and find somewhere else to post it. We'll see what happens._


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own rights to the Harry Potter characters. I don't own a signed, autographed copy of War and Peace. I don't own the island of Madagascar. I don't own a gun. I don't own a Swedish meatball (though I may have in the past.) I don't own an elephant. I don't own Harry Potter ... oh, wait, I already said that last one._

**Draco's Gift**

**Chapter Three**

Harry obeyed his aunt. He'd showered, dressed, and headed outside. Nothing in the area of Privet Drive had changed much. It was still a fairly quiet neighborhood. Many of the neighbors upon catching sight of him frowned at him (in part due to his scruffy clothes, in part due to his uncle's rumors about St. Brutus's). And though the signs were not blatant, he could still see traces of Dudley's gang in the eyes of scared little kids, and small hints of covered-up vandalism.

He wandered the neighborhood, and sat in the park for a while, but he had the strangest feeling he was being watched. He could never spot anybody, but it was just the sense of eyes upon him.

Harry couldn't get his aunt out of his mind. While he was still horrified that he'd hit her and raped her, the sex after that had felt _sooo_ good. But as she had reminded him, she was his aunt, and a married woman. 'I wonder if Hermione would moan like that?' He could picture himself making love to Hermione. She might not have the greatest body at Hogwarts, but she was quite attractive enough. She'd always cared for him, and he'd always cared for her. They were best friends.

And then there was Cho ... and Susan ... she was developing quite a set. You could tell that even with the Hogwarts uniform limiting the view. There were a lot of attractive girls at Hogwarts. One thing was for sure, even if his aunt was off limits, he was going to find _somebody_ to make love to! There weren't words for how good that was. But his thoughts kept turning back to his aunt.

A few hours later, Harry decided it was time to go home. It was getting close to dinner time ... besides, he really didn't like the way he was starting to react to that attractive blond that was jogging around the park. She looked like she was probably 24 or 25, she had a nice figure, and those tight jogging shorts were putting ideas in his mind. Unfortunately, they were not ideas of just sex, but violence, as well. Harry practically sprinted out of the park, and back to number four.

When he reached the house, he found Aunt Petunia already working on dinner. He walked up and started peeling potatoes in a companionable silence. He didn't dare say anything to her, but he kept sneaking glances at her, enjoying the view of her slim body. She was a little _too_ thin, he thought. It couldn't be completely healthy. But the same could probably be said of him. It might be the Dursleys' fault, but it was still the truth.

Though he never quite noticed, Petunia kept sneaking glances at him, as well. She was ashamed of herself, but she wanted desperately to ride him right there on the kitchen table! Within two minutes of his entering the kitchen, she was so horny she was soaking her knickers. Just once, while pulling a casserole out of the oven, she could not resist, and backed into Harry. Though you saw almost no trace of it in those over-sized hand-me-downs of Dudley's, he once again had that massive hard-on. The lust flooded through her again, and she promised herself she would not allow herself to do that again. It pushed her just too close to the edge.

Dinner was a surprise. Along with being slightly healthier foods than normal, Harry was a bit startled when, after he'd taken his usual tiny serving, his aunt picked up his plate and scooped three times as much food onto it. His portion matched hers, which was more than she usually ate. That left less than twice as much remaining for Vernon and Dudley.

Dudley looked shocked, but said nothing. Vernon was not so easy going. "Petunia? Why have you given that lazy freak so much food? Do you want us to go broke?"

Petunia turned on her husband. "NO! I will have no more of that in this house. Harry, certainly. Potter, fine. I will even allow 'the boy' if you must. But no more insults. No more calling him freak. I am ashamed!" Vernon looked as if she had hit him with a frying pan, and Dudley's mouth was open so wide he could have fit an entire turkey leg in his mouth. "For almost 13 years we have insulted, abused, and ridiculed the child, all to make ourselves feel better. No more ... it stops now!"

"But ... but ... but he's a_ freak!_ He does _magic_. It's not natural!"

"And we insult him. We beat him. We hit him for asking fairly basic questions! Is that natural? You know as well as I do, if he went to the constabulary ..." a look of horror crossed Vernon's face, and he started desperately trying to wave Petunia to silence. It did no good, she continued on. "... we would almost certainly be charged with abuse! No more! Harry is not allowed to do magic out of school, to help keep his world hidden from our world. While he is here, he does almost everything the same way that we do. We have no excuse for treating him the way we have!"

While his parents argued, Dudley had already finished his plate. Though he and his father both had twice as much food as Harry and his mother, it was only about half what he'd been used to eating. He glared at Harry, who was only half-finished with his dinner, then reached out with his fork and tried to spear a potato from Harry's plate. Harry wasn't about to say anything. He was sitting as quietly as he could, trying to stay out of things. But when Petunia looked at him with a hurt expression in her eyes and said "Harry!" in that horrified tone, he reached out with a seeker's speed, and the potato was off Dudley's fork and back on Harry's plate.

Dudley had had enough. If he wasn't getting enough to eat any other way, he would throw a tantrum. "I'm still hungry!" He whined, sullenly. "I'm a growing boy, and I need to eat!"

"Dear," Vernon added, "He has a point!" Truth to tell, though he was used to eating more, Vernon had enough food he was happy, but he hated to see his son upset.

"Vernon?" Petunia asked him, "Do you hate me? Do you hate your son?"

Vernon looked shocked. "Petunia, pet, how can you ask such a thing? I love you both!"

"Then why are you trying to leave me?"

Vernon didn't know what to make of this.

"You weigh over 450 pounds. You have to catch your breath after walking from your car to the house. You're almost certain to be dead before 50. And our son is almost as large as you are, even though he is only 15!" Her voice was anguished. "I don't want to lose you!"

Vernon's face was white with shock. "I ... I ..."

"And I don't want my darling Dudley dead in a prison cell at 35!"

"Prison cell?"

"What prison cell?" Dudley suddenly chimed in. He was furious that his pouting wasn't working, and he still wanted more to eat, but he could spare enough thought to be fairly certain he didn't want to go to prison.

"Our son is a bully, a vandal, and a thief," Petunia snapped. "And I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't almost ready to add rapist to that list!"

Dudley tried to surge to his feet, but he couldn't quite manage it. "I am not!" he said, sullenly.

"Boy!" Vernon growled,"have you cast a spell on my wife?" Vernon managed to surge to his feet, and he towered over Harry, glaring at him.

"Vernon!" He had never heard that tone from her before.

"Well, how else am I supposed to explain this sudden change and these absurd accusations?"

"I know we don't talk about it. I know neither of us try to acknowledge it, even the littlest bit ... but do you mean to tell me that in all this time you haven't had the least worry, however much you didn't want to admit it, about your weight, or the weight of your son?"

Vernon started doing fish impressions, his mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out.

"And we've both heard the rumors of the horrible gang problems in the area. The theft, the violence, the bullying. I've commented to you before on how I hoped Dudley and his little friends never ran into them. It's time we face the fact! Dudley and his 'little friends' _are_ the gang!"

Vernon's face was red. He clenched his fists. God, he wanted to hit the scrawny freak! But he knew his wife wouldn't tolerate it, right now.

"You see, Vernon," Petunia said, gently. "That's the problem. I know your father abused you. And I know you struggled not to take your anger and frustration out on Dudley and I." She smiled. "And I love you for it. But then you started taking your frustrations out on Harry. We both told ourselves better the freak ..." she looked apologetically at Harry for a moment "... than Dudley. But Dudley still saw the abuse. He saw that it was alright to hit others, just not your own family. Hit others as much as you like, as long as you don't get caught. But Dudley isn't just hitting Harry, hidden in this house. And if this keeps up, he's going to get caught. We need to find some way to fix this!"

Petunia returned to her seat, and started eating again. Vernon stood there for a few moments. He hated to admit it, but when spelled out like that, he couldn't help but wonder if his wife might be at least partially correct. Surely it couldn't be as bad as she made it out to be, but ... He glanced around the table. Everyone except Petunia had finished eating. "You, Fre ..." his wife glared at him. "Potter. Wash the dishes, then go to bed. Dudley, go turn on the telly, and find something fun!" He turned to his wife. "Luv?"

Petunia looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Vernon. Just think about it for a bit." He nodded and followed his son to the living room.

Harry started gathering the rest of the dishes and carrying them to the sink. On his second trip as he stopped to pick up his aunt's plate, he whispered to her. "I'm guessing while I saw your life, you saw mine?"

She nodded.

"I don't know if it will mean much, coming from me, but I'm proud of you!" He squeezed her shoulder for just a moment. "Good luck with them!" He then walked off to the sink and started washing the dishes.

Petunia didn't dare speak a word about how much Harry's pride in her meant. She headed upstairs to bed, though she wouldn't get much sleep, this night.

_DG DG DG DG DG DG DG_

Breakfast the next morning was fairly quiet. Nobody wanted to make waves, and nobody said anything when Petunia again served herself and Harry larger portions than usual, and Dudley and Vernon smaller portions than they'd been used to. Soon Vernon was off to work, and Dudley was off to find his gang, after a warning from his mother to behave himself. Harry started gathering the morning dishes without being asked. When his aunt started to say something, he made it clear he didn't mind doing the dishes.

"Well, when you finish, go find something to do, then," she told him. But much like yesterday, "Be back for lunch, though?" Harry agreed, and his aunt headed upstairs.

Harry washed the dishes, and was about to head outside when his thoughts turned to Hedwig, and he figured he ought to at least check on her, so he headed upstairs. But Hedwig was not in his room ... Harry figured she probably had gone out to hunt. There was a good chance she might find him in the park. Harry walked down the hall, and was about to head downstairs when he heard a groan coming from his aunt's room. He hoped she wasn't crying. He didn't know what he could do about it, but Vernon better not have hit her, last night! He gently eased open the door to the master bedroom, and then just stared.

His aunt was stretched out on her bed, naked, her fingers rapidly moving between her legs. It was a scene quite reminiscent of her entry into his room yesterday, though he wasn't thinking clearly enough to realize it. He gazed at her hungrily, lust pulsing through him. She wasn't crying, she was moaning in passion. And the sound of her, mixed with the sight of her damp fingers and dripping snatch, Harry was frozen in place!

He stood there, barely breathing, for about three minutes before she arched her back and cried out softly. "Harry! Oh, Harry!" A very light sheen of sweat glistened on her body, and her nipples stood proudly, jutting out from her small, dark areolae. Harry let out a moan of his own, at which Petunia's eyes popped open wildly.

"Do you have any idea how hot you look right now?" he asked, moving into the room. He approached her bed and spotted the lust in her eyes, matching that in his own. His eyes raked her nude body, and as he gazed at the juices gently running down her thighs, he knew he had to taste them. His aunt was speechless as he crawled onto her bed, spread her legs, and brought his head within three inches of her heat. He inhaled deeply, aroused by the scent, then ducked his head stretched out his tongue, and had his first taste of her.

Petunia Dursley moaned loudly, and Harry muttered through her snatch (sending a wave of shivers up her spine) "Oh Aunty! You taste _sooo_ good!" He continued his licking. As his fingers gently spread her folds and his tounge started to explore, his aunt's moan grew louder, and she started very gently bucking her hips.

"That feels so good," Petunia moaned.

Harry raised his head. "I'm new at this, so be sure you let me know what you like and what you don't." His aunt grabbed his head with one hand and gently pushed him back between her legs.

"You're doing great," she said, "just don't stop!" Harry went back to work with his tongue, and Petunia's moans got louder and faster. About a minute later, Harry discovered the little nub that was just starting to peek out at the top of Petunia's wet cunt. He spread the skin around it slightly, and circled it with his tongue. "HaaAARRRRY!" Her hips bucked strongly. He ran his tongue up and down the length of her slit twice, then brushed his tongue across her clit again. This time the bucking was much stronger, and she grabbed his head with both hands to hold him in place. He wrapped his lips around the little nub and held it tightly with them while he brushed the tip of his tongue against the top of the nub.

Petunia's bucking got frantic, her hold on Harry's head, desperate. "AAIIIGGGGGGHGHHH!" she cried out loudly, as suddenly Harry found his face drenched in the same flavorful juices he'd been lapping up a few minutes before. It was about thirty seconds before his aunt's bucking slowed, and she released his head. He took a deep breath, and looked her in the eyes, his chin glistening with the same juices running down her legs. "I take it that felt good?"

"Oh God, Harry ... I don't know when I've ever cum so hard!" Petunia's breathing was ragged.

"I'm sorry," Harry told her. "I know you said we can't do this any more, but when I saw you laying there, I couldn't help myself!"

The lust was still in Petunia Dursley's eyes. "I couldn't get you out of my mind yesterday. I love Vernon, but he can't get it up, and he hasn't shown any interest in what you just did to me since then, either. Harry, you are so special, you've put up with so much, and you make me feel so good! I love you, also, and I need you inside of me!"

Harry gazed at his aunt with lust-filled eyes, until she spoke again. "Please, Harry," she pleaded, "Please fuck me!" Harry was out of his pants so quickly, he would have suspected he'd somehow banished them, if he couldn't see them laying on the ground. He crawled back between his aunt's legs, and started rubbing his cock against her moist skin. He drew it up and down against her slit, until he'd gotten lots of her juices all over it, then eased the head in, and started to push forward.

Petunia let out another loud moan. "Yes! Oh, yes!" Since she was already so very wet, and Harry was going much slower, it didn't hurt today. He was still stretching her more than she'd ever been stretched before, but when he took his time ... God, it felt wonderful!

But all too quickly, Harry had cum. It was only about thirty seconds before Petunia heard him grunt, and felt an extra strong thrust, followed by the warmth of his semen within her. "Oh, Aunty," he cried out again. Any disappointment Petunia might have felt vanished as Harry started to gently rock his hips again. He'd barely shrunk at all, and was already growing hard again. God bless teen virility!

Harry continued, alternating his slow, steady strokes with an occasional few seconds of a faster pace for about another seven minutes, stopping for only a few seconds while Petunia spasmed through her third orgasm. His eyes kept wandering from the sight of his cock pushing in and out of her to the lust in her eyes, until he let out another strangled grunt, and collapsed on top of her. By this point they were both glistening with sweat. Well, sweat and other fluids. This time, Harry pulled out of her, and watched, entranced, as a little of his cum leaked out of her pussy and started running down her thighs.

He rolled off her and then pulled her on top of him and wrapped her in his arms. They just lay there for a few moments, then he had to ask. "Did Vernon ... hurt you ... for last night?"

"No," she replied. "He wasn't pleased, but I managed to really get him thinking. We talked for at least a couple of hours last night, and I finally managed to convince him that he and Dudley simply have to lose some weight. And not just a little bit. I have to make appointments for them to see the doctor, today. Hopefully for sometime in the next week or two. It may have taken me a while to reach this point, but this family is going to get healthy!" She glared at him for a moment. "All of us!"

He leaned over and kissed her, and she quickly melted into his embrace. He might be new to all this, but he was catching on very quickly! Very soon he had those small breasts in his hands again, and Petunia was moaning. He seemed a natural at discovering which kinds of caresses could drive her wild, and seemed to have an innate sense of timing that constantly built up the lust and excitement in her body. It was only a few minutes before she felt his reawakened willy pressing into her side, and it took very little prodding before she was on her hands and knees, and he slowly started thrusting into her from behind.

Harry loved it. The different angle led to different but equally wonderful feelings in his cock as he thrust into her, and the view of her round ass bouncing off his pelvis, her hips gripped tightly in his hands, was a real turn-on. Eventually they had to shift a bit, as after about fifteen minutes, Petunia's knees were really starting to hurt, but he managed to bring her to three more tremendous orgasms before his third left him nearly hyperventilating. The two of them utterly exhausted from the combination of nearly an hour of continuous sex and little sleep the night before, they fell asleep in one another's arms.

_AUTHORS NOTE: I have reviews! And they are positive! You all got me so excited, I had to rush off and write chapter three! Usually, I expect to probably write a couple of chapters a week. For the first couple of weeks, the pace might be greater than that. But I make no promises. This is the first time I've ever tried this, and I had no idea how well I would do, either with the fanfiction, or with the erotica, but positive reviews have to be a good sign, so thank you._


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own rights to the Harry Potter characters. I don't own a signed, autographed copy of War and Peace. I don't own the island of Madagascar. I don't own a gun. I stopped by the store today, and am proud to say I do own a number of Swedish meatballs. I don't own an elephant. Nor do I own a kangaroo. I don't own Harry Potter ... oh, wait, I already said that last one._

_Quick note: While Harry is not going to be out of Petunia's bed for a while, in this chapter somebody else will join them. Have patience._

**Draco's Gift**

**Chapter Four**

Harry woke to a very unpleasant sound.

"Mum? Mum, where are you?" The creaking sounds he heard indicated that either the house was in the middle of collapsing, or Vernon or Dudley was climbing the stairs! From the calls of 'mum' Harry would guess it was Dudley. He gave his aunt an urgent shake, then rolled off the side of the bed with a loud thump that was covered by the thundering sound of Dudley on the stairs. Petunia had woken enough to pull the comforter up far enough to cover herself by the time her son reached the door to the master bedroom.

"Mum, there's no lunch ready."

"I'm sorry, Dudders," she told him. "I'm afraid I was napping. Your father and I were up quite late, talking." She stifled a yawn. "Give me a few minutes to shower, and I'll be down to make some lunch."

"Thanks, Mum," Dudley replied. He turned to head for his room, then turned back, sniffing. "Are you trying a new perfume, Mum? It doesn't smell nearly as flowery as what you usually wear."

Harry struggled to hold in his laughter. The scent from an hour of heavy sex, and Dudley thought it was a new perfume? He obviously hadn't started up with the girls, yet.

"Some ... something new I was trying. But I think I might do better going back to my usual brand." Though horrified at almost being caught out by her son, Petunia was also having a hard time keeping a straight face. "Oh, Dudley, please shut the door on your way out."

As soon as Dudley shut the door, Petunia Dursley threw back the covers and rolled out of bed. She was trembling, as she stared down at her nephew, hidden behind the bed on the floor, on the side farthest from the door. He also seemed to be trembling. Petunia was about to say something when he held his finger to his lips. He led her over to the master bathroom, and turned on the shower. He gave the water a few seconds to warm up, then stepped under the spray of water and adjusted the temperature a little more before holding out his hand to his aunt, and helping her into the shower. He kept his head down as he did so.

She wondered just what he was thinking, when he finally looked up and into her eyes. His eyes were twinkling in a way that was oddly reminiscent of Albus Dumbledore's, and the smirk on his lips burst forth in a full-blown smile. "Perfume?" he sputtered, drawing her body toward him. He buried his face in her breasts as he started to laugh. Petunia wanted to be horrified by their close call, but she couldn't help it, she started with a small chuckle that blossomed into a mighty belly laugh in mere moments. She buried her face in Harry's shoulder, and shook with laughter, feeling the massive stress that had built up in the few seconds she had conversed with her son bleed away.

Harry gently lifted her face from his shoulder, and gave her a kiss that caused her toes to curl, then he reached for the soap and started to work up a good lather. In the 20 minutes that followed, Petunia came twice more, and Harry fired off another few thick splurts of cum in what Petunia decided was the nicest shower she'd ever had! And the young man was still as hard as steel! Petunia couldn't believe her luck.

As they stepped out of the shower, Harry gently helped dry her off, then handed her the same robe he'd torn off her the day before. "Go ahead and start on some lunch," Harry whispered to her. "I'll open a couple of windows and start to air out the smell of your 'new perfume.'" His aunt did her best to stifle a snort as she did up the snaps on her robe. She shut the door behind her, and Harry gathered his clothes and dressed, very thankful he'd been on the side of the bed away from the door when he'd ripped them off.

After opening the windows in the master bedroom and the bath, he eased open the door about a centimeter. When he heard his aunt speaking to her son down in the kitchen, he let himself out of her bedroom and quietly stepped into his own.

Petunia had soon called him down for lunch, and the three of them ate, mostly peacefully. After the meal was finished, Harry offered to wash the dishes (he rather enjoyed helping out his aunt when it was his own choice) and Petunia again let Dudley off to spend time with his friends. Petunia had told Harry that she figured there would be less trouble from Dudley if she started enforcing changes to his behavior in stages. Since the first stage included both an end to the insults to Harry and the change of diet, Harry was quite satisfied. Now that his aunt had really noticed what her son had become, she would not stop until she turned him into a decent young man. Harry knew in the end it had to be Dudley's choice, but his aunt would now provide him with plenty of positive and negative reinforcement to make the right choice.

After finishing the dishes, Harry again wandered the neighborhood, and spent another four hours in the park, thinking about his aunt's body, the loss of Cedric, his aunt's body, the return of Voldemort, and, oh yes, his aunt's body. By the time thoughts of Cedric, Voldemort, and two of his aunt's bodies had all been replaced by the blond in the jogging shorts, Harry decided it was time to once again beat a hasty retreat. He returned home for supper.

DG DG DG DG DG DG DG

It had been a much quieter meal, this time. Dudley whined a little about the meal portions, but he was starting to adjust to it. Vernon and Dudley ignored Harry, but provided Petunia with several compliments on the food which Harry had cooked. After years of doing most of the cooking at Number Four, Harry was quite a decent cook, and now able to enjoy the meals he ate, and wanting to make sure his aunt enjoyed the meal, as well, Harry went all out. During the meal, Petunia revealed she had made doctors appointments for both Dudley and Vernon. Harry had already explained that, aside from eating better, which had now been taken care of, the Hogwarts healer had his health at a reasonable level.

Petunia explained she would be taking Dudley to the doctor tomorrow morning, and that Vernon would have his appointment later in the week. Harry had done the dishes, and then went up to work a little on his summer homework. Summer homework would be much more fun, he decided, if they could do practical magic, rather than just essays.

DG DG DG DG DG DG DG

It was around two in the morning when Harry woke up from an extremely erotic dream to find it was less dream than reality. Harry had to admit, it was a very pleasant way to wake up, with his erection in a hot, velvety vice! His Aunt Petunia rode him to two orgasms of her own, and brought him off once, both of them trying to be as quiet as possible, before Petunia snuck back off to her own bed. It was a good thing his relatives were fairly heavy sleepers. Harry quickly fell back asleep, and slept soundly and dreamlessly, but with a bit of a smile upon his face. His life at Privet Drive had greatly improved this summer.

DG DG DG DG DG DG DG

Breakfast had been simple and basic, then Petunia had taken Dudley off to the doctor's office, and had gotten some information on how much she ought to be cutting back on Dudley's food, and a few tips on things she might give him more of when he insisted he was starving from the portions he was receiving. The two of them had returned home, and Petunia went upstairs to change from her dressy outfit, before fixing lunch. When she came back downstairs, Harry was convinced she was trying to torture him. She'd exchanged her nice dress for a basic sun dress, and Harry was really starting to get horny when he noticed the lack of panty lines and a couple of 'pokies.'

They enjoyed a basic lunch, a cheese sandwich each and a little fruit, and for once Dudley didn't whine. Harry had to guess the doctor had been blunt enough about the whale's weight to get through to him. Soon Dudley was off to spend time with his gang, and it took Harry and his aunt only a couple of minutes to wash the few plates they'd used for the mid-day meal.

Petunia had just put the last dried plate back on the shelf when she suddenly found herself gently bent over the kitchen table. Harry grabbed the edge of the sun dress, and lifted the fabric until he'd pushed it up onto her now-horizontal back. He then dropped to his knees, gave her ass a gentle caress, and buried his face in her backside. Petunia wanted to complain about doing it in the kitchen, but Harry was getting too good at pleasing her, and her attempt at a complaint came out as a very sexy moan.

Harry licked and sucked at her until she was really starting to drip, then he quickly stood. He was still wearing Dudley's cast-offs, so it took only a second for him to slide his trousers over his hips and drop them to the floor. He had nothing on underneath, and between his teenage hormones and that spell of Seamus's which seemed to be oddly permanent, he had a massive erection almost every moment of the day. He slid his hard cock up and down his aunt's slit once, twice, and a third time to get it lubed up, then slid his entire length into her, in one smooth, slow stroke. Combined with his sucking on her cunt, that was enough, and Petunia was over the edge in her first orgasm of the afternoon.

He gave her a few seconds for the orgasm to subside, and to allow her time to adjust to his length, then he started moving his hips in a smooth rhythm. He continued for about four minutes, slightly speeding up, until soon he was pistoning in about as fast as he could move. Petunia was moaning louder by the moment, and Harry was entranced by the sound, as well as by the sound of his balls starting to bounce off her legs as he was soon bottoming out with every stroke. Petunia came a second time, and was well on her way to a third, as Harry felt his balls start to tighten.

Just as Harry was starting to say "Aunt Petunia, I'm coming," there was another voice heard in the kitchen at Number Four.

"Petunia, Luv, might you have a couple of eggs I could ..." Mrs. Polkiss, who had just opened the back door, fell silent in shock at the scene before her. The boy Vernon was always calling a juvenile delinquent had his aunt bent over the kitchen table, and from the bared skin it was obvious he was fucking her. At the sound of her voice, Harry and Petunia both started to turn toward her, and since Harry was on his back-stroke, so to speak, as he began to turn in her direction, his erection pulled out of his aunt ... and oh, God, what an erection. It looked like it was probably a foot long, and true to the words Harry had just cried out, he was cumming. Mrs. Polkiss watched in a kind of bewildered wonder as Harry shot stream after stream of thick white cum several feet across the room at her.

Her bewilderment turned to fear as the young man glared at her and crossed the kitchen in three strides. He grabbed her arm, jerked her across the room, then roughly shoved her across the same table Petunia was just beginning to rise up from. Harry jammed his hands into the tight fabric of the woman's jeans, making sure he caught the panties underneath, and he gave a mighty jerk, tearing both over her hips and revealing her sex.

"What in the _hell_ do you think you are doing?" mingled with the cry of "Harry, no! You can't", but Harry paid no attention to either cry as he slammed himself into Mrs. Polkiss's pussy. Harry had just cum seconds ago, so he was half-flaccid. He was also well-coated in his and Petunia Dursley's juices, so Mrs. Polkiss did not have as painful an experience as Petunia had received a couple of days previous.

The woman was gasping in fear, but within a few moments she was also thrusting back against Harry, something that his aunt had certainly not been doing her first time. On the other hand, Harry certainly lasted longer than six strokes, this time.

Petunia had wrapped her hands around Harry's shoulders, and was crying into his back. "Please, Harry, you can't do this!" Now it was fears of her nephew being dragged off to prison rather than her son that were filling her mind. "Please, Harry!"

But Harry had no control over his body. As soon as the other female had entered the house, Harry found his body reacting without him, just like it had two days before. No, not just like. As Harry's aunt pleaded with him, he could feel her love for him. That love gave him a sliver of control. He couldn't help fucking his neighbor, but he was able to slow down the pace slightly, and loosen his grasp on her hips just a hair. But for four minutes Harry slammed into their neighbor at a very rapid pace. Though it affected the bucking of his hips not at all, after about the first three minutes Harry noticed the pulsating feeling around his cock that convinced him that Mrs. Polkiss had had an orgasm.

Finally Harry gave an animalistic growl, and shot his load deep in Mrs. Polkiss's heat. And as he collapsed across her back, there was again a bright flash as a pulse of magic exploded through them, and Harry found himself living life through his neighbor's eyes.

No magic to contend with in this one's childhood. Julie Montgomery had led a fairly normal but pleasant life. She'd been raised by a fairly normal family that loved her. She had discovered sex in university, and had greatly enjoyed it. She'd been faithful to whatever boyfriend she had at the time, but when she broke up with one, it wasn't long before she had another. Eventually she had met Anthony Polkiss, and after a couple of years of shacking up, the two had decided to marry. Piers growing inside her had influenced their decision, but it probably would have happened anyway.

Harry saw a doting mother who was just beginning to see signs of possible problems with her son and his friends, and who was concerned. He also saw a woman who loved sex, and while she didn't love being raped, she was much more experienced than Petunia, a bit looser, and because Harry had just finished with his aunt, she wasn't in nearly the physical pain his aunt had been in. Though she had not had the horrors to deal with that his aunt had, Harry still knew Julie better than almost anyone else in the world, and he couldn't help but love her.

Julie's experience was not nearly so pleasant, as she had to come to grips with Harry's life. She saw the abuse and the neglect (and blamed herself slightly for never noticing it before). She saw her son's part in the many years of Harry Hunting. And she felt shock at the visit from the huge man named Hagrid and the revelations that followed. Magic? Real? Evil wizards and 60 foot basilisks? This couldn't be, could it?

She saw a gentle, well-mannered young man who would never think of mistreating a woman. She mentally snorted at the image of a male sitting in the most amazing bathroom she'd ever seen chanting a spell to enlarge his John Thomas ... well, wouldn't they all, if they had the chance? She watched as the blond prick that had tormented the young man every year since he'd begun his magical education managed to hit him with an unknown spell. She'd seen Petunia's rape and the response to it, his horror at the situation, and her own rape, which also horrified him. And she loved this man-child who had been through so much, and cared so much, and if the scenes with his aunt could be believed, was also a damned good fuck!

In a repeat of history, the two of them were both weeping as they came back to themselves. And as with Harry and Petunia, neither of them would have been able to say how long the odd experience had lasted. But this time Petunia, though crying at her fear for Harry, was not directly involved, and she knew it had barely been more than a minute since that bright flash of light, before the two were weeping before her.

After the flash, they'd both gone sort of catatonic, and not laying stretched out in a bed, Harry's seemingly senseless body had kind of rolled off of her neighbor. She caught him before he could fall to the ground, and made his descent a bit gentler. A few seconds later, she had done the same for Mrs. Polkiss. She was still trying to figure out what to do in such a situation, when the two of them had started gently weeping.

Before Petunia could say a word, Mrs. Polkiss looked up, caught Harry's eye, and then lifted his chin and kissed him deeply. It took Harry only a couple of seconds to respond, returning the kiss eagerly. Then a few seconds later, she turned to Petunia and said "I may have to kill your husband."

Harry took her face in his hands and turned her back to him. "Thank you, Julie, but Vernon and Dudley are already being dealt with." He kissed her gently. "You may have to have some words with Piers if you want to keep him out of trouble." She didn't object to his statement. She had seen exactly what he had seen of her son, and she could tell his comment was made with the best of intentions.

Instead, "So that little blond bastard is the one responsible for my rape, right?"

Harry nodded. "I think so."

"But what about this ... this ... mind meld thing? The other spell?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "It doesn't seem like something that makes sense in connection with either spell."

Petunia couldn't believe the conversation she was hearing. All she'd been able to do after ... well, after the first time, was cry and apologize. Oh, and fuck her nephew silly. But now he had Mrs. Polkiss ... what if he no longer wanted her? Petunia started to cry again.

Harry stepped over, took her face in his hands, and kissed her with the same passion he'd been showing for the last two days. And she could feel his erection pressing against her leg.

Julie looked at the two of them, then bent down and picked up her jeans and panties, as well as Harry's trousers. "Well come on, you two."

They both just stared at her.

"The kitchen has a certain kink factor, but I think we really need a bed, don't you?"

"Bed?" Harry questioned.

"Both of us?" Petunia asked.

"Well, after what I just went through, I'm not settling for anything less than the pleasant second time that Petunia received ... nor the third, for that matter." She turned to Petunia. "And from that kiss it didn't look like either of you are willing to leave the other behind."

The two glanced at each other, then followed Julie up the stairs.

By the time they reached the master bedroom, Harry was ready for round three. Julie lay back on the bed, and Harry took a moment to really look at her. He hadn't really had the time or the mental capacity to examine her before he'd raped her. She was perhaps an inch taller than Petunia, and her breasts were a bit larger. She had fairly short blond hair on her head, but the small, trimmed triangle above her cunt was dark. Harry noticed she had fairly nice lines, and was slightly heavier than his aunt, but still looked fairly fit. He looked at her face, and found her features attractive, but not wildly beautiful. But the eager look of lust in her eyes turned him on.

"Come on, Luv," she said to him. "It's my turn to see what you can do with that thing when you are in control of yourself."

A goofy grin on his face, Harry pulled himself between her spread legs, and started rubbing his cock up and down her slit. He took his time, sliding its length up and down a number of times before she growled at him, grasped his thick dick with her hand, and started pressing it against herself. Harry grinned as he pressed forward and she let out a moan. He started slowly moving against her, and wondered at the different sounds a woman in the throes of passion could make. As the two of them established a comfortable rhythm, he decided Julie was more of a groaner than a moaner. Both seemed equally erotic to him.

Harry brought her to two orgasms before she flipped herself over and let him take her from behind, and it took him another six minutes in that position before he could finally cum again. He collapsed on her, then rolled off to the side, well-spent and breathing heavily.

He glanced up to find his aunt gazing down at him, lust plainly visible in her eyes.

"I think it's my turn again," she said, hungrily.

"I ... I ... I don't think I can," Harry panted.

"I need you," Petunia demanded. She reached out and grabbed his cock, and gave it a small tug, but when she let go, it just flopped back down. It seemed three days of sex and the three times he'd cum in the last 30 minutes were beginning to take their toll.

"Harry?" his new lover asked, "How much do you exercise?"

Petunia kept petulantly tugging on his cock.

"Other than climbing up and down the stairs in the castle, I don't," he admitted.

"I think you need to start. You need to build up some stamina if you are going to keep up with two horny women. You'll really need it if you plan on adding Ms Montague to the rotation."

"Who in the hell is Ms Montague," he asked, startled.

"Tight blue jogging shorts? Ring a bell?" Julie asked back.

Harry dropped his head into his hands. "I seem to be well on the path to raping her, don't I?" He thought back to his narrow escapes from the park over the last two days. "Is that all there is for me? Turning into a serial rapist?"

"Harry," she began, sternly, "You are not the rapist ... not really. If I had to blame someone it would be that little bastard Malfoy." Petunia nodded. She wouldn't have remembered the boy's name, but once Julie brought it to her attention, the timing made her pretty sure he was to blame for Harry's actions. At least, for the violent ones.

The pretty mother continued: "As for me, if you had tried to seduced me, this might have happened anyway. And from what little I've seen of Ms Montague, she might well be willing, herself. Not everybody is as sheltered and inexperienced as your aunt."

"And Harry, the pleasure you're bringing me now is well-worth the one time you caused me pain," Petunia told him.

"So tomorrow morning, Harry, start exercising," Julie insisted. "And Petunia, let me help you with that." She rolled over and pulled Harry's still only semi-flaccid dick away from Petunia. Harry gasped as she leaned forward and took his head in her mouth, applied a little suction, and then pulled her mouth off him with a very light popping sound. She then swirled her tongue around the head, and Harry let out a moan.

It took her about 30 seconds to get Harry fully erect again, then she turned to Petunia. "I guess we have to share him," she said sadly. "But I think you're going to have to do the work this time. I don't think he's up to it."

Harry watched as his aunt straddled his body, and their neighbor guided him into her cunt. She cautiously lowered herself on him, then slowly began rocking herself back and forth, inching up and down on his cock. Petunia's stamina was not all that great, either, and after about ten minutes and two orgasms, she rolled off of him, breathing as heavily as he had been a few minutes before. Before Harry could say anything, Julie pounced on him, taking up the spot Petunia had just vacated.

But Julie was facing toward him while Petunia had faced away. He watched, slightly dazed, as Julie's C-cups swayed in front of him. She had stamina in plenty, and a lot more experience than the other two put together. She rode Harry wildly, groaning constantly, and bucking like she was on a bull. Three orgasms later, for her, Harry finally managed to cum a fourth time. He shook his head in amazement at the two beautiful women who had worn him out.

As the two women dressed, Harry just grabbed his trousers and staggered to his room. He was going to take a nice, long nap before dinner.

_Authors Note: So while the incest is not going to end, at least there are some others who are getting involved now. And I guess Harry is going to have to work on that stamina issue. The spirit is willing, but the flesh is weak. Hope you all continue to enjoy the story._


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own rights to the Harry Potter characters. I don't own a signed, autographed copy of War and Peace. I don't own the island of Madagascar. I don't own a gun. (As of dinner last night) I don't own a Swedish meatball (though I may have in the past.) I don't own an elephant. I don't own Harry Potter ... oh, wait, I already said that last one._

**Draco's Gift**

**Chapter Five**

After a couple of hours asleep, Harry woke to find he was once again erect. So it seemed he could be worn out, but it didn't take him too long to recover. Nice to know. He dressed, greeted his aunt, and then headed out for his daily visit to the park. He still felt like he was being watched, but didn't see anyone who seemed out of place.

And as usual, he left about the time his blond jogger was really starting to get to him. Besides, Dudley and his gang seemed to be heading for the park today, and Harry certainly didn't feel like dealing with any of them, today. Though he could ask Piers if he knew his mother was sharing Aunt Petunia's perfume. He snorted to himself.

So Harry returned home to find Petunia had already finished cooking most of the dinner. Harry gave her a hand in setting the table, but that was about it. Dinner was loud, but peaceful. Vernon was complaining about somebody at work, but had learned to keep his mouth shut about Harry. Dudley kept his complaints to a minimum. Soon Harry was sent to bed, where he continued work on his transfiguration essay, and fed Hedwig some owl kibble. Hedwig seemed to enjoy the extra freedom she was allowed, this year. But Harry was disappointed he didn't hear from any of his friends.

DG DG DG DG DG DG DG

The next morning, Harry was up early (though minus his midnight surprise, which disappointed him slightly) and decided to follow instructions and try some exercise. He spent about an hour alternating between jogging and walking around the neighborhood, though he had to keep trying to pull his pants back up. Even Dudley's second-hand clothes seemed to object to exercising.

When he found the blond was doing morning jogging as well, Harry decided that was enough to start the day with, and beat a hasty retreat back to Number Four. His aunt was in the kitchen, just starting breakfast, when Harry entered. She saw how, even with the belt he wore, Dudley's clothes would not stay up. "We need to get you some new clothes this morning," she told him.

"I don't want Vernon getting too upset with you," he replied. "How about just some jogging shorts or something?"

"I don't care how upset Vernon might feel," Petunia Dursley replied. "The clothes we've kept you in are absurd!" But she smiled as he began helping her with breakfast. Though they debated for a few minutes, the most Petunia would bend was picking up one decent set of clothes, and two exercise suits that would work well on cold days as well as hot ones. When Vernon came thundering down the stairs, the conversation ended.

After breakfast was finished, Vernon and Dudley had left for the morning, and Harry washed the dishes (Petunia dried), he headed upstairs to shower off the sweat from his jogging. Aunt Petunia joined him, and they had a pleasant, if wet, romp. Once they'd both dressed, they walked a couple of miles to the clothing store, where Petunia purchased Harry his first set of new non-magical clothes. She had to admit the young man looked quite handsome when she'd finished with him. While he couldn't wear the clothes around Vernon, at least he'd have a decent set of clothes to wear whenever his friends came to take him away for the summer. Petunia was not looking forward to that, but Harry always seemed to leave at least a couple of weeks early. Harry also had two light sweat suits which he promised he'd be making regular use of.

They returned home just in time for Harry and Petunia to begin making sandwiches for lunch, which were shared with Dudley, Piers, and his mother Julie, who had stopped in for a visit. After finishing with the nosh, the two mothers sent their offspring out the door, before leading Harry up the stairs.

Julie insisted on seeing Harry's new clothes, and admitted he looked much better in them. She seemed especially drawn to the sizable bulge she could see down the right pant-leg. In fact she seemed to find a great deal of enjoyment in seeing Harry dress in his new clothes just so that she could begin undressing him. "Very nice, indeed," she said, as she pulled Harry's new polo over his head, before dropping to her knees and placing her hand on his organ. "Oh yes, very nice!"

She undid his belt and the fly on his new trousers, and quickly dropped them around his ankles, and he stepped out of them. His erection was now jutting nearly straight at her. "I see you like the commando look," she joked.

"Anything to speed the process," he replied, before letting out a gasp as she again took the head of his cock in her mouth. He was surprised to learn he hadn't been fully erect, as he felt his dick swell slightly at the treatment it was now receiving. Julie began bobbing her head, on and off the first five inches of his length, while gently running her fingers up and down the rest of him. Occasionally she would take as much of his in as she could, but she just couldn't get that last couple of inches in.

Harry moaned, appreciatively. Whatever exactly she was doing, it felt wonderful!

"Petunia, get over her," she called out a couple of minutes later. "You need to learn to do this, too."

Harry's aunt looked nervous. "I ... I really don't know if ..."

Harry groaned again. "It feels_ sooo_ good."

Petunia slowly approached her nephew and dropped to her knees. At Julie's urging, she ran her tongue around his crown, then started licking his shaft. Julie did the same, and Harry struggled not to cum immediately, looking down at the two heads bobbing around his John Thomas. "Oh, yes," he groaned.

While Petunia was just barely learning what she was doing, Julie was an expert, so Harry really couldn't hold off very long at all. "Gonna cum," he suddenly grunted, feeling his balls tighten. Julie pulled him back into her mouth as his shaft started to pulse, and he fired several sticky bursts of cum in her mouth before she just couldn't handle any more. She grabbed Petunia's chin, and stuck Harry's head in quickly enough to let Petunia receive the last couple of squirts, which Petunia had not expected.

Petunia had begun coughing madly, as Harry helped her to her feet, and gently started to thump her on the back. Meanwhile, Julie seemed to be swirling his juice around in her mouth, almost like a sampling of fine wine, before she took a swallow. "No' bad," she said, somewhat unclearly. She obviously still had more in her mouth. "'O wha' did 'ou 'hink?" she asked Petunia.

"I think I'd like a little warning next time," Petunia sputtered. "I can't really imagine the scene where you explain to Vernon how I choked to death on somebody else's cum!"

"I did warn you I was cumming," Harry reminded, as he helped Julie to her feet.

"I know you did, Luv, but I wasn't expecting Julie to shove your cock in my mouth!"

"Bu' wha' did 'ou 'hink o' i'?" Julie demanded again.

"I don't know," Petunia admitted. "I was too busy choking to really think about it."

Julie took his aunt's face in her hands, crushed her lips to his aunts' lips, and as she gasped in shock, thrust both her tongue and a bit of Harry's cream into her mouth. Petunia was obviously trying to resist the kiss, but she was very horny, and within a few seconds was returning it with fervor. Harry's erection sprang back on the scene in an instant at the erotic sight.

As Julie finally loosed the kiss, Petunia demanded to know "What was that all about?"

"It helps keep things more lively," the blond replied. "Besides, I think Harry really enjoyed it." She glanced at his rock-hard erection.

"I did," he agreed, eagerly. "But I think we're a little unbalanced in the clothing department, right now," he added, glancing at his own nudity and the two fully-clothed women. "I can't really use this if you two don't give me some access." Petunia started removing her dress as quickly as she could, but Julie put on a striptease for her new lover, taking her time with her tight jeans and white top.

It might have backfired on her a bit. While Harry enjoyed the show, Petunia was the first to be laying in bed with her legs spread. And since Harry was eager to feel her warmth wrapped around him, he was on the bed and between her legs before Julie quite finished her performance.

"Damn!" Julie showed her slight displeasure while Petunia let out her first loud moan. The second woman climbed on to the bed, and watched the other two fuck. Harry had a good rhythm going, and he seemed to naturally know enough to alter that rhythm a little, every once in a while. With a blow job just a few moments previously, Harry was able to last a good while longer, this time. But after only a few minutes, Petunia began to buck wildly, wracked with her first orgasm. Harry eased off a bit, then leaned in and kissed her. He then pulled out of her, and rolled Julie over onto her knees. After all, it was important to share!

"Oh God, Harry, pound me! Pound me!" She hollered as Harry gripped her hips tightly and started thrusting for all he was worth. She was already groaning. Harry just kept thrusting into her, loving the feeling of her incredibly hot pussy. "Slap my ass," she suddenly begged him. "Please, Harry, slap my ass!" His thrusting faltered. He hadn't expected to hear that. "Please?"

Harry thought back to the memories he'd shared with the cute blond muggle, and he remembered that she had seemed to appreciate both rough sex, and some smacks on the rear. He reached out and hesitantly slapped her buttock. "Oh come on," she suddenly snapped out. "Put a little energy into it!" He slapped her round cheek a little more firmly, and she groaned. He slapped it again, leaving a slightly red hand-print on her white flesh, and the groan was louder. He slid himself roughly back into her, and gave a violent thrust, shoving his entire cock into her, then gave a ringing slap to the side of her ass, and she screamed. "Shit, yes!"

Alternating between his hard thrusts, and ever-more intense slaps on her rear, Harry quickly brought her to a screaming orgasm. Her ass was now a bit red, all over. "You like it rough?" He asked, pulling out of her dripping snatch.

"I do," she agreed. She rolled onto her knees and pulled him into the most passionate kiss he'd ever experienced. "That was wonderful," she told him.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said. "What if I get carried away?"

"Harry, I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to urge you on every step of the way, just to get you to be rough enough." She smiled. "If you ever hurt me, it won't be much, and I'll let you know so you know what my limits are."

Petunia was just staring at them. "I never knew you were so kinky," she said to her neighbor.

"You should try it," Julie told her.

Petunia shook her head. "Not my thing. Not my thing at all!"

"Well _this_ is your thing," Harry said, shaking his dick at her, "So hurry up and get on your knees, so I can do something with it!" Harry smiled as his aunt quickly rolled onto her knees, then nudged him with her ass. It wasn't as full as Julie's was, but it was still nice and rounded. Harry had already fucked both women to an orgasm, but he managed to bring his aunt off once more before he moaned "Oh yeah!" and shot off his second load, this time into his aunt's cunt. Harry and Petunia were both panting, and Harry rolled his aunt over as his slightly shrinking dick slipped out of her with a slight squealching sound.

As Harry rolled onto his back and caught his breath, Julie stared down into Petunia's dripping sex. She nodded to herself before she crawled between the woman's legs and started licking at her folds. Petunia couldn't help but moan, especially after Julie started gently stroking her nub. Harry just watched, the grin on his face growing at about the same rate as his rapidly hardening willie. Harry soon pushed himself back to his knees and started to position his dick at Julie's pussy, but she stopped her actions on Petunia just long enough to ask him to use his tongue for a bit.

Harry was enjoying himself, and was more than willing to help these wonderful ladies enjoy themselves any way they might want. If Julie wanted him to lick her, he was more than happy to comply. Besides, the longer before he started shagging again, the longer before he finished. He soon discovered (not surprising) that Julie's juices were similar to Aunt Petunia's, but not the exact same. As he explored her with his tongue, he tried to describe the difference to himself, but he didn't yet have enough experience or terminology to manage it. Instead he just enjoyed the cacophony of moans and groans coming from his ladies.

It was about five minutes of licking, sucking and slurping before Petunia cried out as another orgasm wracked her body, and two minutes after that before Julie came on his face, groaning loudly, and coating him with her juices. He lapped it all up appreciatively.

"Now_ that_ was nice," she said as she caught her breath. "Harry, with a little more experience, you are going to be an _excellent_ lover!"

"I thought he already was."

"You don't have much to compare him to, Petunia. Granted, I'm not some huge slut, but I've had a bit more experience than you have. Vernon was your first and only, wasn't he? And Vernon strikes me as the type that it's more about his pleasure than yours." Petunia had to admit the truth of that. "Continued experience will give Harry the technical skills, and he'll soon have any of us writhing on either his tongue or that wonderful cock at the drop of a hat. But the thing that will really make the difference is that he really cares about making sure we enjoy ourselves, as well. And that takes things to a whole new level." She decided to reward Harry with another deep kiss, her tongue doing battle with his.

Harry slowly moved down her neck, then on to her shoulders, and slowly to the top of her breasts. She had fuller breasts than Petunia, with larger, lighter coloured areolae, and nipples that weren't quite as prominent. Harry gave both breasts a good bit of attention with his tongue, and enjoyed rubbing his face against the two large mounds. One at a time, he took both nipples into his mouth and chewed gently, oh so gently, on them. He'd learned his lesson with Petunia the other day.

"Have you ever tried a titty fuck?" Julie asked him, as he released her breasts.

Harry's eyes lit up. Julie stretched out on the bed, and Harry positioned himself over her chest, then lay his massive organ between her breasts. She squeezed them together, and he slowly started to rock back and forth, watching his shaft slide back and forth between her fleshy pillows. It was pleasant, and quite an erotic sight.

Julie watched its length slide back and forth for a couple of minutes, then had to ask. "Just how long is that thing?" Harry wasn't really sure.

"Petunia, can you find a ruler or something?" It was less than a minute later that Julie was stretching out a seamstresses' tape against the length of his shaft. It turned out the foot the two women had been commenting about was a little exaggerated, but at just slightly more than ten inches, Harry had enough to keep both women very happy.

"All right, Stud," Julie said with a smile. "Give me that wonderful wand as hard and fast as you can!" She urged Harry between her legs, and he started pistoning in and out for all he was worth. Oh, she felt so good wrapped around his length. "So good, _sooo_ good," he muttered.

Julie reached down and began to lightly massage her clit as he thrust into her, and her groans were again getting louder and louder. Soon she let out a howl and started rocking with another massive orgasm. While she was still winding down, he rolled her over onto her knees, and started plowing into her from behind. As his experience grew, he lasted a little longer each time, but he really wanted to feel the explosion of his own orgasm again, so he was slamming wildly into the blond. Her groans continued non-stop, and as he could tell she was getting close, he paused for just a second, and slapped the side of her ass, hard! She exploded. She started howling loudly enough that he was worried somebody might hear it outside of the house, and he could feel her wet cunt pulsating around his cock for at least a minute, as she continued to writhe around.

"God!" She cried. "Now _that_ is what I call an orgasm!" She collapsed on the bed, Harry laying right on top of her. But he still hadn't quite made it to his release. He struggled to raise himself off Julie.

"_Aunty_," he grunted softly.

"Right here," she answered, lust in her eyes. As he rolled onto his back, his erection swayed. He'd never been so hard. Petunia threw her leg over his body, and positioned herself over it. She grabbed his cock and practically shoved it into herself, then slowly lowered herself on almost the entire length. She was desperate for more of him, and started bouncing on him at an incredible rate. Somehow sharing him just made her even more horny. Either that, or impatient for her next turn. She rode him in that position for eight minutes, getting wilder all the time, until finally she screamed out and he felt her pulsating around him.

He was nearly there, himself. He shoved his aunt gently off of him, and rolled her onto her knees, then gripped her hips in a death grip and slammed his length into her. She was still crying out, seemingly in the midst of a three minute orgasm, as his balls slapped against her with each stroke. With one final, massive stroke, he arched his back and yelled out. "Merlin, yes!" He shot stream after stream of his hot cum into her, and it felt so good!

Harry collapsed across the back of his aunt, and slowly rolled off of her. The three lay in the bed, cuddling, all three absolutely spent. They enjoyed each others' presence for as long as they could, but Harry eventually pointed out that both houses needed to get some dinner ready, or somebody was going to start to wonder what they were spending all their time on.

DG DG DG DG DG DG DG

Harry had missed jogging after the threesome yesterday afternoon. He was just too wiped out to go jogging after so much sex. But after dinner, he went to bed early for a chance to catch up on some sleep. Hence he found himself up with the sun, and out to jog before 5 am. He managed more running and less walking than the day before, and wasn't getting quite as winded, though he still had a ways to go, getting himself in shape. But he'd known it wasn't going to be an overnight thing.

After his first half hour, he discovered the blond was out jogging once again, and he couldn't help but notice her attractive lines, her trim body, and the nice way she filled out her jogging shorts and sports bra. He continued alternating between walking and jogging for an additional 45 minutes, occasionally catching sight of her, as she constantly out-distanced him. She had obviously been doing this a few years longer than he had. Except for enjoying the view as she raced past him, Harry tried to ignore the young woman, but it was getting harder and harder. Harry might have considered it bad luck that he was jogging past her house when she'd decided she'd had enough for the morning. Watching her chest heaving as she did a few stretches before heading inside was finally too much.

She was just starting to shut the door when Harry slammed his body against it, and forced his way inside. He received a strong kick to the knee for his troubles. It hurt, but Harry only felt it in the back of his mind. As had happened twice, previously, he was not actively in control of his body at the moment. That lack of control blunted the woman's attack, which would have almost certainly been enough to incapacitate Harry had he been himself. It still threw him off balance enough that the slim blond had a few seconds before he was on her again.

She'd run toward an end-table just a few feet from the door, and as Harry's body threw himself at her, he was shocked to see a large, black nightstick in her hand, rapidly approaching his head. He tried to dodge out of the way, but in this instance, the curse's control actually dulled his natural reflexes, and he took a minor blow to the temple, even as his hand thrust out at her chest. He felt a burst of, well, perhaps it was accidental magic, or perhaps it was just a violent form of wandless magic. Either way, the blond flew across the room, and impacted violently with the wall. She collapsed to the floor, out cold.

In the depths of his mind, Harry was screaming, worried he might have killed the woman, but his body didn't hesitate. He literally tore the jogging shorts off her body, leaving vicious red welts before the seams gave away. He rolled her slightly on her side, and pulled off his own track suit in a matter of seconds. He spread the woman's legs and pressed his body between them, then used one hand to spread her ass a little, to get better access to her cunt. And with the pain echoing through his head and his knee, and nobody around to temper his reaction, the curse was in full control as he violently thrust deep into her. She made not a sound as he violated her unconscious body, thrusting deeper with each stroke until less than a minute later he gave an animalistic yell and exploded within her.

As his sperm coated the insides of her bruised body, his rapidly increasing headache caused him to collapse on top of her. He was nearly unconscious, himself, when the bright flash of magic surged through himself and Constable Lydia Montague. Watching the woman's life, he found himself incredibly drawn to her. She was tough, unyielding, and courageous as a lion. Had she been magical, she would have ruled over Gryffindor Tower. He was vastly impressed with the young beauty. And as he advanced further through her life and realized she was a police officer, a single thought battered aside every other consideration. "I raped a cop! I am so dead!"

DG DG DG DG DG DG DG

Lydia Montague regained consciousness in a most painful way. Not only was she horribly bruised and torn, violated in what seemed like a multitude of ways, but her mind was teeming with the memories of the young man who had raped her. She would be shocked if she weren't so damned angry! Assaulted in her own home, somehow thrown across the room ... she had no idea how that had happened. And the horrible throbbing between her legs told her she had been raped. She tried to move, and the horrible pain stabbing through her told her that she had at least a couple of broken bones. If all that weren't enough, she couldn't clear her mind of all these damned memories she'd never actually lived through. There was her rapist, still stretched across her body, and holding his head as if he had a headache. She's give him a headache that would never end, if she could just manage to move!

DG DG DG DG DG DG DG

Harry didn't know what to do. He could barely think, but he had to do something. Lydia was bleeding, she might be dying, and it was all his fault. And his head was hurting so badly he could barely think a rational sentence, much less say one. He couldn't ever recall being in such a mess, and he just wanted somebody to help him clean it up.

"Dobby?" It was barely a whisper, and barely a thought, but for the odd house elf, it seemed it was enough.

"The Great Harry Potter calls Dob ... _eeek_!" Dobby turned red in an instant. The Great Harry Potter was nekkid! And the woman with the Great Harry Potter was nekkid, too! Dobby didn't think he'd ever been so embarrassed ... not even that time he'd seen Master Draco trying on Mistress Cissy's underthings! His back to the young people, Dobby sputtered. "Harry Potter ... needs Dobby?"

"Dobby, Lydia is hurt, I need help for her. But no wizards or witches, no people! Um ... potions or ... or ... is there such a thing as a house elf healer? Somebody who can be trusted?"

Dobby was flummoxed. Wizards and witches were healed by other wizards and witches, they were the ones who really knew what they were doing. Though there were house elf healers, they didn't know enough about humans, house elf healing was a last-ditch effort kind of thing. And Dobby didn't know what Harry Potter meant about somebody who could be trusted. Dobby would have thought almost anybody working at Hogwarts could be trusted, but if Harry Potter didn't think so, then who could be trusted, even among the house elves? Then Dobby had an idea, and he disappeared with a loud pop.

A few seconds later there was another loud pop, and Dobby was back. Still red with embarrassment, he was accompanied by Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix. The phoenix gave a cry and spread its wings, and an ethereal music filled the room. The phoenix seemed to know what was needed, and flew over to Lydia Montague. The wise bird studied the woman for a moment, then tilted its head and cried three tears gently on her back.

Lydia was beside herself. She had never heard anything so beautiful in her life, and it felt as if the music she heard was somehow soothing away her every pain. She heard a loud pop in her neck, and never quite realized the severe fracture in several of the vertebrae in her spine had just repaired themselves as if she'd never hit the wall, she just knew she could suddenly move, and with almost no pain. What little there was, was already fading away.

She lifted her head, and caught side of a beautiful reddish bird that made her feel even better, just looking at it. It was now standing over her attacker, staring into his eyes.

"I hurt her, Fawkes," he confessed. "I didn't want to, but because of a curse, I did. Will she be all right?"

The bird continued to stare, and Harry had a feeling he was being judged. After several seconds, the bird cocked its head, then cried a single tear on Harry's cheek. His headache vanished, his knee ceased to ache. The young man burst into tears. "But Fawkes, I'm evil! I'm hurting people, now! And I don't know how to stop. I don't deserve your healing!"

Again that stare. And then Fawkes hopped onto Harry's shoulder, and leaned it's head against Harry's. For a moment, Harry wondered if he was going mad. He could _feel_ something in his mind. It wasn't sound, nor was it words, more like ideas, bereft of words. Whatever it was, telepathy, or some other form of communication, Fawkes was communicating with him. 'You had one source of evil within you. Now you have two. Both are evil, but neither is you. You are still almost completely pure.' Those weren't the exact words, it couldn't be put into words. But that was the concept that had been conveyed.

"But ... but what about this compulsion to make love, after the rape? Is it mind control? Something like the Imperious? These women should not want this!"

Again the head touched his. 'The curse is hate. This is love. It is balance. It is wicked in this case, but it is still love. It is also outside of your control.'

"Can somebody help me with this? Madame Pomfrey? Professor Dumbledore? This can't go on like this."

'Outside of healer's realm, likely. Albus means well, not to be trusted with you.' It seemed as if it hurt the bird to think this. It gave one last thought to Harry, then flamed away, the thought still echoing through his mind. 'Not evil, so far. Strive to love, to heal, to help, to protect. Body fails, body redeems. Soul fails, all is lost.'

Harry stared for a moment, then one part of what Fawkes said finally registered. "What do you mean, I had one source of evil, but now I have two?" But the phoenix was gone, there was no reply.

"What was that?" This from Lydia.

"That was a phoenix."

"Phoenixes do not exist. Did it heal me?"

"Yes, it did."

"Why? How?"

"It is a magic creature. It is incredibly pure, incredibly magical, and this somehow gives it an ability to heal almost anything with enough tears."

"Magic isn't real. If it is pure, why did it heal _you_?" Harry looked as if she had slapped him.

"It said the spell that sometimes controls my body is evil, but I am not. I think ... I think ... I think it told me I have to try and protect people, from Voldemort's evil, and from this rape curse, if I can find some way to do it."

"You _think_ it said?"

"It can't speak, like we do. But it somehow put thoughts into my mind. I'm not used to communicating in such a way. I know the gist of what it was trying to tell me, but I'm not sure about the details."

"I ... I should want to kill you. Why don't I?"

"I'm not sure. Fawkes made it sound like something separate, trying to fight the curse. It said something about balance, but admitted it wasn't right in this case. You ... you ought to know some of this. Didn't you live my life?"

"Kind of. But I was confused, and I didn't really get what was going on." She paused, then asked "What happens next?" There was a look of dread in her eyes, but it didn't extend to her voice, which was still as calm as the entire odd conversation had been.

"Well," Harry admitted, "I'm getting desperate to make love to you."

Within the deepest reaches of her soul, Lydia felt the tiniest spark of panic. Somehow it seemed odd as it faded away when the boy gently caressed her cheek before he kissed her. Love, hate, almost any emotion somehow seemed locked away, leaving only a light trace of lust. That lust reacted very positively to the gentle, loving young man who was now desperate to prove to himself that there was a difference between the earlier rape and what he now wanted to do.

Harry James Potter gently eased Lydia Montague back to the floor.

_Author's Note: I have a general idea where most of this story is going, but Fawkes appearance here was a surprise to me. This one went worse for Harry than I thought it would. A couple of people have complained about the rape scenes. They are a part of the storyline, and there will be a few more. But soon Harry will start finding ways to limit the damage. For the most part, there won't be too many more scenes anywhere near as bad as this one._

_In the Credit Where Credit is Due department, the basic idea of this story sprang from the story 'The Curse's Cure.' That story countered the curse quite quickly, and has since been dealing with the aftermath. For some sick, twisted reason, I wanted to do a story where the curse would take a lot longer to be countered. We're talking at least a year, if not more._

_A further notice, Radaslab has a nice plot idea in his Harem War story that I'm going to adopt, and evolve. I hope he doesn't mind, but it just brought about too many fun, lemony possibilities that I want to play with._

_See you in a couple of days!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own rights to the Harry Potter characters. I don't own a signed, autographed copy of War and Peace. I don't own the island of Madagascar. I don't own a gun. I don't own a lasagna (but OH was it good while it lasted!) I don't own an elephant. I don't own Harry Potter ... oh, wait, I already said that last one._

**Draco's Gift**

**Chapter Six**

Draco Malfoy was not pleased. School was out, and he was home with his parents. All should have been right with the world. But his father had been in a terrible mood for days. Yelling, carrying on, nothing was good enough to please him. He and his mother had both tried to get Lucius to tell them what the problem was, and today he had finally relented.

"If you must know, Lord Voldemort is in a bad mood. And when he is in a bad mood, all of the Death Eaters are in a bad mood, as well." The evil git winced. "I still can't believe Potter managed to hold off the Dark Lord _and_ escape from us!"

While Narcissa tried to comfort her husband, his son simply sputtered. "Potty? You've been in a bad mood because of _Potty_?" Draco failed to notice the anger beginning to grow on his father's face. "I took care of Potty on the last day of school! If he isn't already dead or in prison, he soon will be!"

"What did you say?" Lucius asked. Somehow Draco didn't notice his father's anger.

"On the last day of school, I found Potter wandering the halls by himself, and I hit him with a really nasty curse I'd learned at Christmas. I thought he would have been hauled off by the aurors even before we got off the Hogwarts Express, but even if he resisted that long, by now he's got to be dead, or in the hands of muggle law enforcement! There's no way they'll ever let him step foot in Hogwarts again!"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Lucius thundered. "CRUCIO!"

Draco screamed in agony. It was not the first time he'd ever been hit by the spell, but it was the first time his father had ever held it for more than just a moment or two. It felt like he was dying, and Draco wished that he was. After what felt like days (it was about fifteen seconds), his father released the spell. Draco just lay on the ground, screaming.

"If you've killed Potter, you may have signed our death certificates! What happened?" His son just cried. "Speak, if you don't want more of the same!"

"It was the last day of school ... ju ... just before we left for the Express! I found Potter wandering alone. It was the first time in months I'd seen him without any of his friends. I snuck up on him and cast a curse on him."

"What curse?"

"The Rape of Persephone!" Lucius knew that sounded familiar.

"Where did you learn this curse? What does it do? Speak, damn you!"

"I read it in a book in our library, I was looking for something good to hit Potter with! It's supposed to cause uncontrollable lust. The victim would violently attack woman after woman, until he is put down like a rabid dog! I thought he'd have had every witch and wizard on the Express hexing him, but I guess it took the lust longer to override his control."

Narcissa shook her head. She didn't like the Potter brat ... he was an enemy of her family, and threatened her way of life, but that her son could curse _anybody_ with such a horrible curse? He might be worse than his father. She shuddered.

"Does anybody know you cast this curse? Can anybody prove it? Does Potter know?"

"Why does it matter," Draco demanded. "Potter is the enemy!"

Lucius backhanded him. "The Dark Lord has claimed Potter for his own! Every Death Eater knows, if we kill Potter, we pay with our own lives! We might be rewarded if we somehow captured him and brought him before the Dark Lord, but kill him? It's more than any of our lives are worth! Now answer me! Did anybody see you?"

Draco decided it was time to lie. "No! I was in a section of corridor with no paintings, and I stayed out of sight. Nobody saw me. It can't be traced back to me!"

"If it can't be traced back to you, maybe ... _maybe_ ... we can survive this! Give me your wand!" Draco handed his wand to his father, and watched, horrified, as he snapped it over his knee.

"My wand!"

"We'll get you a new one before the Fall term begins," his father told him. "One that cannot be linked to that spell. Now, get out of my sight!" Lucius hoped that when the Dark Lord learned Harry Potter was dead or in prison that he was not present. 'If he is imprisoned, maybe we can break him out and bring him to the Dark Lord. Maybe that would please him. It would have to be much easier to free him from a muggle prison than from Dumbledore's care!'

DG DG DG DG DG DG DG

Harry was very gentle with Lydia his second time. His strokes were long, but slower, and he tried to avoid bringing her any pain. She moaned with each stroke, her hands caressing his sides as he looked down at her. Somewhere in the depths of her mind, she knew she should not want this, but if felt so good! Harry slowly increased his speed, building to his own release, and bringing Lydia off twice more in the process. He was captivated with the sounds she was making, and loved the look on her face when that first orgasm had hit her. As he continued his long strokes, getting faster by the moment, he could feel her body beginning to tremble underneath him. The increasing volume of her moans told him she was getting close to another climax.

Then it was upon her, as she started thrusting against him as she let out a low, heartfelt scream. He felt her pulsating around him, and the feeling took him over the edge. For the second time Harry Potter spilled his seed into the lithe blond. And there was another pulse of magic riding through the two of them.

Her mind clear, her nerves not screaming in pain, her body not in the process of shutting down, this time Lydia got the full effect. She saw what a phoenix was, and what it could and could not heal. She saw her rape through Harry's eyes, and his terror as he feared she was going to die, due to his actions. She saw his fear of hurting more and more women due to the curse he was under, and his desire for death to protect others for himself. And she saw the lust, and the pleasure he'd received from sex over the last four days that would not allow him to act upon that wish. She felt that same incredible lust burning through her own body, as she felt him turning to iron within her, once again. She did not hesitate for a moment as he tried to roll her over. She was quickly on her knees, and moaned in passion and need as he rubbed himself against her quim, then slid into her. It was wonderful!

Oddly, the second flash of magic had a very different kind of feel to Harry. He'd already seen through Lydia's life the first time, all there was to see this time through was the sex he'd just had with her. He'd felt the same lust she'd felt, while she was feeling his lust, and the two almost seemed to reinforce each other. There was no hesitation, no nervousness, just overwhelming desire. She almost seemed to read his mind, as she rolled onto her knees at his slightest touch, and he slid right back into her incredible pussy. She was quickly urging him on, begging him for it. "Harder, Harry! Faster!" He had no idea how he did it, but he set a monster pace, as he gripped her ass and plunged in and out as fast as he could force his body to move.

She screamed her way through one, two, three orgasms, just a couple of minutes apart. They were both panting and moaning now, any words punctuated with rasping breaths. "God, don't stop," she pleaded.

"Hell, no!" he answered back, sweat pooling in the small of his back, and running off him in thin rivulets. Though to the two new lovers it felt like heavenly hours, Harry lasted 28 minutes at top speed before he screamed out "Merlin!" and lurched across Lydia's back. As she felt every stone of his weight on her, and his seed shooting into her hot center, she came for the sixth time, and had to struggle just to maintain consciousness, it was so intense.

Harry could barely move, but he lurched slightly to the side and slid off his newest lover. The two of them lay next to each other on the living room floor. It was not comfortable, and while Harry couldn't imagine having been able to take the time to move to her bedroom, he knew they should have. When after several minutes Harry finally began to shift himself a little further, Lydia dragged her head from the floor.

"That. Was. The. Most. Powerful. Orgasm. I. Have. Ever. Had."

Though they both began to shift, neither was recovered, yet. But Harry slowly leveraged himself to his feet. He reached out a hand to help Lydia up, and almost lost his balance. Thankfully hers was excellent, and she ended up giving him more support than she received. He drew her in for a gentle kiss, then gestured down the hall. "Bedroom," he mumbled. The two of them crossed the room arm in arm, and both collapsed on the bed.

Harry started tugging at her sports bra, but had no real clue what he was doing. Lydia just reached down with both hands and hauled it off in one almost-smooth movement. Harry stared at his third pair of live breasts. She was larger than Petunia, and a little smaller than Julie, but she was far firmer than either of the older women. Harry had just started to stroke and fondle them when the phone rang.

Lydia rolled to the side of the bed and answered it in a tired voice. In a few seconds he heard her saying "I'm sorry, there's no way I can make it in today." He could hear a tone from the other end, but no discernible words. "I don't know, maybe the flu or something, but I've no energy at all." A few more seconds, and "I'm sure it's nothing more than a 24 hour bug. I'll make sure I'm back in tomorrow." A few more seconds and she'd hung up.

"I'd have been worthless after this morning," she told him, but I have to be back in tomorrow. Harry, that was wonderful, but we're both of us half-dead." Harry moved up behind her, and dug his fingers into her shoulders. She let out a moan. "You have exactly three years to stop that," she told him. As his lips started on her neck, he gently pressed her down onto the bed, continuing the massage of her shoulders. He didn't have the strength to continue for long, but it didn't take long. Within two minutes, Lydia was asleep. After three minutes of admiring her, Harry was out, too.

DG DG DG DG DG DG DG

Hermione Granger was stretched out on her bed, nude. Her fingers were gently playing with her sex. She tried not to do this too often, but every few days, she just took the chance to relax herself. She was imagining what it might be like if it was her best friend, Harry, who was playing with her pussy. It didn't matter how much she tried to stimulate herself, if she didn't fantasize, it was almost impossible to get herself off. And though she'd tried thoughts of different boys or men she knew, none got her as hot as Harry.

She'd started crushing on him back in first year, right after the troll incident, but she knew it was nothing more than a childhood crush. It was in third year, while rescuing Sirius that she'd really started to find her interest in Harry growing deeper and more intense. Unfortunately, there wasn't the slightest sign that he had any interest in her.

When the Yule Ball was announced during fourth year, she'd hoped, but Harry never asked her. True, he didn't get around to asking _anybody_ until the last minute, but when Viktor asked her, she'd accepted. She tried getting herself off to the thought of Viktor, but as soon as she started imagining pillow talk, the first thought of him mangling her name just destroyed the image. She was glad to have Viktor as a friend, but he did not do it as a romantic image for her.

She'd been denying herself ever since she'd gotten home from Hogwarts, but this morning she finally allowed herself to think on the hug she'd given Harry on their last day at the school. He still wasn't completely comfortable with her hugs, though he handled them better now than he had back in first year. She'd missed him, even in the couple of days Dumbledore kept them all apart, and she'd really latched on to him well. Unfortunately, he had been turning as she launched herself at him, but she could have sworn she'd felt a large bulge pressing against the side of her leg. A _very_ large bulge. She knew she had to be imagining it, but it made for very good daydream material.

Her sweet, caring Harry, locked into a passionate embrace with her, so entranced by her that he was bulging against her. She would grind herself against him, and ... She was so very close to reaching her orgasm when she heard her mother calling from downstairs.

"Hermione, we have company! It's Professor McGonagall."

Hermione huffed to herself in frustration. Couldn't it have been just a few seconds later? "I'll be right there, mother!" She rolled out of bed and started grabbing for her clothes.

DG DG DG DG DG DG DG

It was about two hours later that Harry woke up. He found himself with Lydia's back pressed against him, his full erection held tight between her back and his stomach, while his left hand was gently cupped around her breast. He shifted slightly, pressing his cock more firmly against her for a moment. What a wonderful way to wake up!

Harry eased up on one arm, and just stared at the sleek back in front of him. She certainly had a lovely body! He glanced down her body at that taut, firm ass, and he couldn't help it ... he knew it was time for round two. But how to wake her? He remembered how much his aunt and Julie had enjoyed it when he'd eaten them out. He wondered how Lydia would taste. To think was to act, so Harry crawled back a bit, then gently rolled the woman onto her back. He spread her legs and crawled in between them, then gently started to lick her folds. His tongue moved slowly, up one side, down the other, then right between them, constantly moving.

Lydia was making quiet mewling sounds in her sleep, and Harry gently slid a finger into her, teasing her as his tongue continued its movements on the outside. His gentle motions slowly started to expose the barest tip of her nub, and he gently swirled his tongue around the folds surrounding it, then stretched the tip of his tongue into as much of a point as he could, and pressed it against the top of the nub. The mewling turned into a full moan, and Lydia's hips bucked against him. The quiet breathing of her slumber was getting a little ragged.

Harry ran up and down the sides of her slit again, then gently spread the folds around her clit a little, and ran his tongue around it, before surrounding it with his lips and sucking in on it just slightly. Her hips bucked again, and she suddenly gasped, before moaning again. Her hands were in his hair, drawing his head deeper between her legs. His tongue swirled around her nub again, and her hips bucked a third time as she cried out "Oh God!" Her orgasm flooded Harry's face with juices.

"I may have to keep you," she muttered. While intellectually she knew she should not be having sex with a minor, she could feel the lust flooding through her body, and she had the memories of the two other women who already shared this young man's bed. She'd have to be careful about being seen with him too much, but she already knew there was no way she would willingly give this up!

She looked up into a pair of emerald green eyes, and found herself lost in them. How he could turn out like this, with how he'd been raised? "Hi," she said.

"Hi," he answered back. His eyes just kept running up and down her body, and she could tell he liked what he saw. "You are so beautiful," he finally told her.

"Like what you see?" She giggled.

"Oh, yes!"

"I guess you do," she replied, pointing at his erection. "Are you always so eager?"

"For the last four days, it's been nearly constant," he told her. "If you manage to wear me out, an hour or two later it's back."

She grinned. "That's good. That's_ very_ good!" This time she was the one to push him down on the bed. "Turn-about's fair play ... let's see if you like my mouth as much as I like yours?" She crawled between his legs, and her hands on the bed to either side of his, she took his head in her hot mouth. Harry moaned, loudly. Of their own accord, his hands reached out, and started to slide through her blond hair. His fingers caressed her scalp as he wrapped them around the back of her head.

He resisted the urge to pull her further down on his length, and just let his hands ride her head as she bobbed up and down on him. She had a little different of a technique than Julie, and she didn't take him as deep into her throat as often, but some of the things she was doing with her tongue were just as good! "So do you like my mouth?" She asked after the first couple of minutes. Harry moaned, and pulled her back toward his cock.

She continued, her mouth moving up and down his shaft, for a couple of minutes before Harry warned her he was about to cum. Then her mouth came off of his length, and her left hand wrapped around his shaft right near the base, and squeezed, while her right suddenly started stroking up and down it's length. The change in motions sent him over the edge, and it was his hips that bucked involuntarily and he launched a stream of cum more than five feet in the air. Several more followed it.

"Wow! No wonder I felt you so plainly inside of me!" The first several strings had arched right over her, and landed somewhere beyond the bed. The last two, losing more and more impetus, had landed in her hair and her right breast, where part of it was soon dripping onto her stomach. Amazingly, the organ in her hand remained fully-erect. So Lydia smiled, and swung her leg over Harry's legs, and lowered herself onto him. She towered several inches over him, and she gazed into those incredible eyes as she slowly started rising and falling, taking him in a little bit further every moment. As the two adjusted to her positioning, she started to increase her tempo, until she was slamming herself on him with abandon.

Harry reached up and grabbed her hips, pulling her down even more violently on him, and watching as more and more of his length was sliding into her on each stroke. He saw the tiny beads of sweat starting to gather on her chest, and couldn't believe how erotic it was as one drop was soon swaying on the tip of her left nipple. Merlin, she was so incredible! That taut flesh, those wonderful curves! It was mesmerizing.

Lydia reached down with one hand and started fingering her clit as she continued bouncing up and down on Harry's cock. As her fingers moved more frantically, it didn't take her long. Soon he felt her spasming around his length as she came again. Her ever-more-frantic bucking soon had his erection slipping out of her cunt, followed by their mixed juices dribbling down her thighs.

It felt wonderful, but Harry still had a way to go. He rolled onto his knees, and just as quickly rolled Lydia off of hers. He again climbed between his legs, but this time lined his erection up with her pussy. She guided the head into her lips, then he thrust forward deeply, with another loud groan. As he began to slide in and out, she shifted her legs and wrapped them around him. As he began to hit bottom on each thrust, she would tense her legs. "God, yes!" she screamed out twice more, before Harry finally grunted, and sprayed her wonderfully battered pussy with his own batter once again.

Sill between her legs, Harry leaned down, and claimed one of her nipples with his mouth, she groaned at the dual sensations of his hardness between her thighs and his lips and tongue bathing her breast, then she reached up and grabbed his face, drawing him to her for a deep, passionate kiss. While he still had a bit to learn about kissing, she could see he was trying, and she and the others would give him plenty of practice. Her eyes suddenly widened in shock as she felt his erection starting to lengthen and fill inside her, once again!

This time he rolled her onto her knees and took her from behind, grinding himself into her, his hands holding her hips as he slammed against her ass! He was so large, it really stretched her. It hurt, slightly, but only slightly, and at the same time it felt so very, very good. By this time, sweat was pouring off of both of them once again. She could feel the sheets really starting to get damp beneath her hands and knees. Soon she was screaming "Yes! Yes! Yes!" as Harry continued pistoning into her, building her to her largest orgasm, yet.

But Harry hadn't reached his, yet. He continued thrusting his way through two more of Lydia's orgasms. More than a half hour later, he was nearly going cross-eyed, while her passionate moans were completely incoherent. "ARUGH!" Finally, Harry reached another climax. His limbs were trembling as he tried to let go of Lydia's hips, and found his fingers left red marks as they finally released. He collapsed across her back, and gently kissed the taut, ivory skin. He wanted nothing more than to collapse against her, and gently kiss every inch of her back, but he found himself with a desperate urge to reach the bathroom.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I'll be right back."

Lydia just lay there, a goofy smile on her face. She'd had a few boyfriends, but none had ever been able to make her feel like that! And Harry was just barely learning what he was doing. Moments later, he was back, pulling her into his arms, and gently kissing her all over her body as they cuddled.

'Life is good,' she reflected. 'Insane and confusing, but very good!'

_Author's Note: I thought we were going to see Tonks in this chapter, but it's been four days, and I really felt like I ought to get something posted, so I guess we'll just have to add Tonks in the next chapter. This one's a little bit shorter than the last two, but hopefully you enjoyed Harry and Lydia! I know I did!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own rights to the Harry Potter characters. I don't own a signed, autographed copy of War and Peace. I don't own the island of Madagascar. I don't own a gun. I don't own a time turner ... if I did, it would not have taken an entire week to get this chapter posted. I don't own Harry Potter ... oh, wait, I already said that last one._

_Chapter Seven is being re-posted because I have added on the second half of the chapter. I've probably come close to doubling the length of this, so it is worth reading again, though you may want to skip the first half you have already read._

**Draco's Gift**

**Chapter Seven**

It wasn't one of her most brilliant ideas, Julie had to admit to herself, looking back on the day. Sure, everything worked out all right in the end, but she could understand why Harry said never again!

DG DG DG DG DG DG DG

It was nearly dinner time when Harry finally made it home from Lydia's, and Petunia was quite upset with him. "I haven't seen you for hours. You didn't call, there were no messages ... I thought something had happened to you!"

Harry briefly explained about his new lover. Petunia was not surprised, between the curse, the interest Harry had already been showing in the jogger, and Julie's comments about her. But she was a little fearful that her own time with Harry might suffer. Not only were there more women for him to please, but this one was more than ten years younger than her. A passionate kiss assured Petunia that she had no reason to worry, at least on that count.

Harry, meanwhile, was much more surprised to find that he'd referred to Privet Drive as home, and had meant it. Dinner was boisterous for Dudley and Vernon, who had plans to watch a boxing match on the telly in about a half hour, and a much more thoughtful affair for Harry and Petunia.

DG DG DG DG DG DG DG

It was a bit after one in the morning when Harry found himself being woke by his aunt once again. Their love-making was kept as quiet as possible, and was slow and romantic. The two would have enjoyed the chance to cut loose, but with Vernon and Dudley both down the hall, discretion won out.

After Petunia enjoyed a couple of orgasms to Harry's one, they just cuddled for a time, before she whispered in his ear. "Tomorrow I'm going to the Doctor's with Vernon. He'll have his appointment, and I'll even try to get one, myself," she explained. "We won't have a chance to get together tomorrow, which is why I'm here tonight."

Harry was actually slightly disappointed. With Lydia at work ...

Petunia saw the displeasure on his face, and lightly smacked his arm. "It's a good thing that Julie really wants to spend some more time with you. She says she wants you over at her house, so she'll give you a call once Piers is gone for the morning." She hesitated for just a moment, then added "I think she's got something kinky planned. Just be sure to answer the phone."

Now that was something Harry had never been told before. Around the Dursley house, he'd previously been forbidden to touch the phone. Or the telly. Or Dudley's video games. Or anything else in the house that he didn't need to use for chores, for that matter. Things were changing ... home, indeed.

DG DG DG DG DG DG DG

The following morning, Harry again did his morning jogging, and he was managing a bit more, each day. This time he jogged along with Lydia for a bit, but then let her head off to work. She was disappointed that he didn't kiss her, but she knew they had to be careful out in public.

Breakfast was peaceful, and then Harry did the dishes while everyone else went out. He did a little cleaning around the house, and also cleaned out Hedwig's cage, just to pass the time, while waiting for his phone call, and the chance to play.

When the phone finally rang, Harry found his aunt was understating it, Julie was indeed quite kinky. He was actually a little uncomfortable with it.

"Harry, luv, I still can't get our first time out of my mind. I know you hated what you were forced to do to me, and I'll admit, it was quite scary, but it was also really a turn-on. I want you ... I want you to come over and rape me again!"

He tried to argue with her, but she was adamant. "You won't be under control of the curse this time; it will just be role playing. But I want you to come over and slap me around just a little bit. Not hard, but just a little. Then take me over my own kitchen table, just like over yours!"

"But ... but ... no! I love being with you, and with Aunt Petunia and Lydia," Julie threw in a brief chuckle. She didn't think it would take him long. "But I hate this curse. Why would I want to pretend to rape you?"

"Please, Harry? I just can't get it off my mind. It's not like you really hurt me very much the other morning, and this time you wouldn't hurt me at all."

It took her close to ten minutes, but she finally managed to get Harry to agree. He was soon on his way.

DG DG DG DG DG DG DG

Nymphadora Tonks was on guard duty. While she wanted to do her part in helping to save the wizarding world, she wasn't really all that pleased with this method of doing so.

Interacting with Harry Potter might be kind of fun. From the looks of things, he was a level-headed kid who'd had a lot of interesting experiences. But just watching him from underneath an invisibility cloak, while forbidden to interact with him was dull. Dull, and occasionally highly annoying. This was her second shift watching Harry, and the last time she'd gotten to hear some very unreasonable and unflattering opinions from his obese cousin on the lad, as they'd headed back to Number Four for dinner.

But except for that, it was very dull stuff.

So she was quite surprised when she found Harry walking out of his house, and glancing around nervously, before cautiously stepping over to the house next door. She could tell he was up to something, and she was really curious to find out what it was. When he gave one last glance around before stepping up to the kitchen door and quickly letting himself in, she knew she had to see what he was up to. She was very quiet as she approached the door. She could hear very light voices from inside, but she couldn't quite make out what they were saying, so she gently turned the knob, and started to inch the door open, just to freeze in shock.

She saw Harry backhand the thirty-or-forty-something blond, before shoving her across the kitchen table. He yanked her sun dress up above her hips, and literally tore her knickers from her body, while he let his own loose pants fall around his ankles.

The woman's terrified cry of "No, Harry! Please!" spurned Tonks into motion. She shoved the door wide and began to raise her wand.

"Potter! No!" she snarled, as she stepped into the room. Her wand was in her hands, and she'd just started to cast a spell, when she found her foot caught on the hem of her invisibility cloak. 'Shite!' she thought, as a howl broke from her throat, and she went tumbling to the floor.

DG DG DG DG DG DG DG

As Harry entered the kitchen of Number Five, he was still deeply uncomfortable with this. He glanced at Julie, standing there with an excited look on her face, and asked her "Are you sure about this?"

"Oh yes," she told him eagerly. "I even got some special knickers for the occasion. They'll practically fall apart in your hands!" Harry didn't like it, but he had to admit he was looking forward to more sex, and if it would make his lady happy ... He gently back-handed her, then shoved her on across the table. It took just a couple of seconds to hitch her dress up, and as promised, her knickers practically disintegrated. He was starting to get excited as he shoved Dudley's hand-me-downs past his hips and let the pants bunch around his ankles.

He was just lining himself up, almost enjoying Julie's hammy cry of opposition when a second voice joined the chorus. 'Not _again_,' he though to himself. It was a feminine voice, and even as he began to turn, he could feel his control starting to slip. The adrenaline at getting caught that was flooding his system just sped the process as he felt his conscious control being locked away. That was before he heard the spell. 'Oh, shite!' he thought in the back of his mind, 'It's a witch!'

"Stupefaa_AAAIIIIII_!" A burst of red magic paralyzed the kitchen floor as Harry spotted a glimpse of motion in his peripheral vision. As he continued his turn, he found himself staring at the oddest sight. He could see a wand in a hand, connected to nothing, and the backs of two shapely legs, from just about the knees down, ending in a pair of sensible pumps.

As the appendages continued to flail on the ground, Harry realized he was watching somebody struggle within an invisibility cloak. And since that somebody was female, Harry's body was about to try and pull that cloak further up her back-side. Unfortunately, the curse didn't seem to recall that he had his pants around his ankles, and Harry crashed to the floor, his head slamming against a nicely padded arse that he still couldn't see.

Julie bent over and snatched the wand out of the hand that was holding it, then watched, fascinated, as Harry wrestled with what seemed to be several limbs without a body.

Harry continued to struggle with the cloak-wrapped figure, who still couldn't free her arms. She tried kicking him, but that only seemed to help him as he pushed her robes and cloak up past the small of her back. He roughly grabbed at the lacy pink knickers she had on underneath, and started to drag them down her legs.

"Don't you _dare_, Potter, you little bastard," she cried out, frustration and fear evident in her voice. "I'll castrate you!"

"_Little_ bastard?" Julie murmured. "Well, aren't you in for a surprise."

Harry, meanwhile, in the back of his mind where he _was_ Harry, was a little surprised, himself. Pink pubic hair?

As Rapist Harry gripped the witch's now-bare behind, and slid ten full inches into her, she was indeed surprised. "Holy fuck," she cursed, as she found herself being violated with the largest cock she'd ever received. But the famous wizard paid no mind to her curse; he just kept slamming that thing into her, bruising her, deep inside, and tearing some of her most sensitive flesh.

Julie wrapped her arms around Harry from behind him, not trying to stop him, but just pressing her breasts into his back and holding him as she started whispering in his ear, "Gently, Harry. Gently! You're wonderful, but that first time it's a lot to take in!" In the back of his mind, Harry threw his own powerful will against the curse. He was still pounding the lovely arse in front of him, but his grip on her hips relaxed a little bit, and he managed to temper his pace just a tad.

The witch beneath him continued to struggle and curse him, but Rapist Harry paid no attention, and just continued with what he was doing. But in the back of his head, Harry was noticing some very odd sensations. The witch he was thrusting into was getting looser and looser by the second. And it seemed like her arse was growing underneath his hands, getting fatter and fatter. He wasn't managing to get as deep with each thrust, as her cheeks were holding him further and further back.

Harry was getting less and less sensation from each stroke, but thankfully Rapist Harry never lasted for long, so as the witch beneath him reached the point where she could barely feel him, even as large as he was, Harry grunted and shot his load into her. And there was a flash of light.

Harry found himself living through the life of recent Auror Graduate Nymphadora Tonks. He saw her as a child, discovering her odd gift, and starting to learn how to change her appearance at will. He saw her pain at the ridicule she received from other children, first in the muggle world, then in the magical one, at the name Nymphadora.

He saw the clumsiness that had plagued her all her life, and how she decided to laugh at herself for it before anyone else could, and he began to love her. He saw her at Hogwarts, a gifted student in some areas, nothing special in others. He understood that. He had his own areas that he shined in.

He saw her shunned in Hufflepuff, because of her connection to the family Black, and her own horror as she fell for the lie that her favorite cousin turned to the dark and betrayed his best friends, before getting them killed. He saw her last all the way through Auror training, making new friends along the way, determined to stamp out those like her own extended family that lived off the misery of others. He saw her anger at Dudley's comments a few days previous in the park, and her quickly developing dislike of the guard assignment. And finally, he felt her anger and pain as he raped her. She refused to acknowledge her fear, but just sublimated it into a rage as she cursed him, struggled inside the cloak, and started to enlarge her vagina around him, allowing him less and less traction with each stroke, until ...

DG DG DG DG DG DG DG

Nymphadora Tonks went from struggling for her life to struggling for her mind as she found herself living through the memories of Harry James Potter. The early years were a blur of beatings, neglect, and forced starvation, with the constant cry of "Freak!" in his ears. Tonks could understand that. She'd received enough of that sort of attention, herself, if not in the amounts Harry had. She saw the games of Harry Hunting and the unintended neglect of the teachers who should have noticed Harry's abuse.

She noted his joy as he was introduced to the world of magic, and removed from the cupboard he'd been living in. As he made friends, faced foes, and found the things he was good at. She was amazed at how he picked up defensive magic, and the strength he showed in his offense at such early years. She was horrified as he faced Voldemort three times in four years, and came away victorious (at least to some extent) each time.

She saw that damned Malfoy spawn curse him, and the pain and pleasure he'd brought to three women before herself. And she was disgusted to realize the 'rape' that had led to her own was nothing more than a bit of role playing. She couldn't blame herself for trying to protect the muggle, but she couldn't blame Harry for what happened, either. Not really.

DG DG DG DG DG DG DG

It was part of the pattern, the two came back to themselves, sobbing of their care for one another. Harry started to finally untangle Tonks from the invisibility cloak, and she didn't say a word when her robes quickly followed. Her violet eyes gazed deep into his emerald eyes as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Nym," he told her. "I couldn't help myself, but that doesn't change any..."

She interrupted him. "That changes everything!" She lowered her head to his, and he didn't hesitate to give her the kiss she wanted; a kiss that could halfway curl her toes already. After a pleasant eternity that lasted several seconds, he backed up a half-step and turned toward Julie.

She could see the lust in his eyes, and knew what it meant. "Bedroom?" she asked.

"Bedroom," he confirmed. He took his darling Nym by the hand and led her up the stairs, following the older woman's lead. Tonks reached out her hand and grabbed her wand from the table Julie had left it on, and with a quick flick, their discarded clothes followed them up the stairs. As odd as it might seem, considering how she was threatening to castrate him moments before, Tonks was really looking forward to this. Harry seemed to have already developed some skills at pleasing a woman, and she found herself already dripping with lust.

DG DG DG DG DG DG DG

Once they reached the bedroom, Harry instantly had himself wrapped around Tonks. He was gently nibbling on her ear, her neck, and slowly moving down her body. She couldn't help but moan as his touch ramped her desire ever higher. As he reached her breasts, and started to gather the two medium handfuls of pert flesh together, one nipple in his mouth as he sucked and tongued it, she quirked her lips and he found her breasts growing quite a bit larger in his hands.

As a very horny Julie looked on, the pink-haired girl went from what looked like a C cup to somewhere around a double D. "Now that's just not fair," she pouted. She looked down at her own breasts, that until just a few seconds before had been the largest Harry had to play with. At the rate he was adding women, she knew that wouldn't have remained the case for long, but she hadn't expected to lose the title, mid-fuck!

Harry transferred his attention to the blond for a few moments, just long enough to start her nipples to hardening. "It may not be fair," he told her, "But it might be kind of fun to see what parts of her anatomy Nym decides to tweak."

"What?"

"I'm a metamorphmagus," Tonks explained. "I can change just about anything on myself that I want," she explained, slowly morphing her hair to a dark purple from its previous light pink. "Hair color and breast size are actually some of the more basic things I can do." It took a few more seconds, but Julie was shocked when she found herself looking at a pig's snout on the end of the young woman's face.

"Now I am _not_ kissing that!" Harry said, emphatically.

Tonks stuck her tongue out at him, but her nose slowly returned to normal.

"How ... how am I supposed to compete with_ that_," Julie asked, mournfully.

"You don't," Harry replied, as he wrapped his arms around the older woman. "You just be your own, wonderful self!" He kissed her with a passion that took her breath away. "Each of you are beautiful in your own way, and each of you now have your own place in my life. But Nym, here, needs to see how I can treat her when I'm not under the influence of that bloody curse!" He returned his attention to the auror.

"Nym? Can we get a couple of charms on the room? A silencing charm, and perhaps a notice-me-not charm, so if anybody comes home while we're up here, we don't get caught?" As Tonks grabbed her wand, he added "I could really use those on my own room, as well."

After Tonks cast two quick spells on the room, Harry tugged her wand from her hand, and sat it aside. He then gently pushed the auror back on the bed, spread her knees, and continued with his earlier kissing, now exploring her taut thighs. He kissed his way up one thigh and down the other, causing just the slightest tremors in the auror's frame, before he slowly made his way back to her center. He gently ran his tongue up and down her slit several times, before he gently spread her lips with his fingers, and licked as deeply into her as he could.

"Oh, Harry," she groaned, and drew his head more tightly to her. He forced his hands under her tight buttocks, and pulled her closer still. Soon he was alternating between her slit and the little nub that was just starting to peak out at him, while the young woman's moans began to increase in speed and intensity.

Julie's fingers were playing on the edge of her own pussy, desperate by this point for some satisfaction. She looked down at Harry between the other woman's legs, and made up her mind. She started to crawl onto the bed, and quickly positioned herself over the other woman's face. Tonks didn't want Harry to stop, but she could see the other woman really needed some attention of her own. She'd seen in Harry's own memories how the woman had brought him pleasure, and she was more than willing to return the favor for him. Julie moaned as the auror's tongue explored her own folds.

At Julie's first gasp, Harry looked up. It felt like his cock grew another inch as he saw the older woman's face, panting with excitement, her breasts swinging gently, while Nym's tongue first pressed it's way into her cunt, then stretched longer than any normal tongue could to tease her clit, before plunging back into her. It was a very hot sight, and he thought he was once again setting new personal records as to how hard he was getting.

He quickly went back to work, and it only took him a couple more minutes before Tonks cried out in the throes of an orgasm, her body writhing around, though her head was still between Julie's legs. Harry found his mouth flooded with far more juice than he'd ever faced before. He couldn't possibly swallow it all, and it was soon running down his face as he pulled back to breath. Tonks' hips bucked, and he actually found more of her juices squirting from between her legs, and soaking into the comforter beneath them.

"Oh my god," Julie groaned. "She's a squirter, too!"

"I think ... it's the ... extra ... muscle control," Tonks sputtered between the other woman's legs.

Harry continued to gently tongue the flesh before him, as Tonks came down from her peak, then slowly pulled himself further up the bed. He was desperate to bury his cock back in the auror, and soon was sliding himself along her wet folds, before gently pushing his head into her. She moaned, loudly, making some truly odd sounds as her inhumanly long tongue explored the depths of Julie's mound.

Julie groaned as the young woman's tongue pushed further into her than any tongue ever had before. Between the sensations between her own legs and watching Harry's massive sausage slide into the other woman's center, she was right on the edge. When Harry leaned over, pulled her left nipple into his mouth, and gently bit down on it, she went over the edge.

"AAUUGHGH! I'm cuuuuumming!" She cried out, and Tonks found herself gasping for breath as her face was flooded with the other woman's juices, while her tender cunt was stretched so wonderfully. Much quicker than she would have expected, Tonks found herself in the middle of her second orgasm, her own moans muted by the flesh her mouth was buried in. But Harry was nowhere near his own release, yet. He continued his long, gentle strokes, as Julie rolled off Tonks' face.

"That tongue of yours is amazing," she told the other woman, whose breath was now coming in short gasps.

"I'm glad ... you ... liked it," she replied. "But ... it's ... nothing ... compared ... to this ... monster!" She could feel her third orgasm already approaching. She'd always cum quickly, she'd figured it was probably due to the metamorphmagus abilities, but with Harry it seemed to be that much quicker, still. He just kept sliding in and out of her, slowly increasing the pace. Soon her hips began bucking once again. Harry tried to keep going, but the pressure was just too much, and his dick was suddenly squeezed out, followed by a minor flood of juices gushing down her legs, and a thin arc squirting about two feet in the air that lasted just a couple of seconds.

Harry grabbed the pink-haired woman's leg and quickly rolled her over, then pulled her up to her knees. He positioned himself behind her, and in one smooth stroke, buried himself completely within her. It was obviously never going to take long to lube Tonks up for his rod. He grabbed her hips and started thrusting at top speed, his thighs slapping against her ass, his balls bouncing between her legs, as Tonks started moaning more and more loudly with each and every stroke. She was so hot, so tight, so ... good! Harry slammed into her for another six minutes, while she experienced three further orgasms, each one more intense, and each one forcing him out of her and sending more fluids streaming down her legs.

Finally, as Tonks' seventh orgasm hit, and Harry's willie was forced out of her yet again, his own orgasm hit Harry. He grunted loudly, as he was trying to aim his cock back into her slit, but instead he slid his own hand up and down his shaft, and began spewing string after string of thick white cum over her back. After nine thick shots, he took a deep breath, rolled to the side, and collapsed onto the bed on his back, next to her.

Tonks was still trembling, nearly unconscious. Harry was breathing heavily, and both were coated in sweat and Tonk's juices. "That ... was ... incred ... ible!" Harry sputtered.

"Uh huh." It was all Tonks could manage.

Julie ran her hand down the pink-haired woman's back, spreading the gooey strands of cum, then brought her hand to her lips, and lapped at the stuff. She then shifted her body until she could reach Harry's cock, and wrapped her lips around his head. So far Harry had only cum twice, so it took her less than a minute to have him back to full strength, then she positioned herself over him and began to ride him. Slamming up and down on his cock. She felt him filling her and stretching her out, as she thrust her body down on him with more and more force.

Harry reached out and grabbed her hips, adding his own strength as she bounced up and down on his length, his eyes darting back and forth between her bouncing breasts and the sight of her pussy lips sliding up and down his shaft. She rode him for more than six minutes before her second orgasm hit her, and he rolled her off of him and onto her knees. Tonks just stared, amazed, as he took the other woman from behind, as hard and fast as he'd been pounding into her a few minutes previous. She'd finally caught her breath, just as Julie lost hers to her third orgasm. The sensation was enough to send Harry over the edge in his own third.

Tonks couldn't believe it when Harry looked at her and said "Your turn again?"

She nodded, lust flooding through her again, as Harry rolled to the edge of the bed and stretched his legs down to the floor. She'd finally had enough time to recover, and she quickly rolled off the bed as well. She got on her knees in front of him, and took his semi-erect cock into her hands. She gave him a few tugs before she took his head in her mouth, swirling her tongue first around his head, then down his shaft and around his balls, all without the head ever leaving her mouth. She then proceeded to do what none of the others had ever been able to do. Stretching her mouth, jaw, and throat with her abilities, she took his entire cock at once. Harry felt her lips at the base of his cock, and he felt the odd and wonderful sensation as she swallowed and her throat pulsed and contracted around him, and he was a full-mast once again. He was in heaven, it felt _so_ incredible!

But suddenly she backed off of him, exposing his cock to the open air. She sat back, resting her bum on her heels, and looked up at him. "Harry? You've been having tons of sex these last few days ... what have you been using for protection?"

"Protection?" He looked at her puzzled for just a moment, then "_SHITE!_" It came at her from two directions. Julie looked terrified, her thoughts suddenly turning to her husband's reaction if she were suddenly pregnant. Harry wasn't much better. "I ... I ..." He hung his head, his voice dropping to a whisper. "I never even thought of it. There was no time before the rapes, but even after, the thought never even came to mind."

She could see he was afraid ... afraid and ashamed. "Harry ... Harry, it's all right. There are spells, I'll teach you one, and cast it myself until you're back at Hogwarts and can do your own.

"But in the meantime, I'm going to need to get a pregancy test," Julie said, her voice flat. "I ... I think you two had better leave."

By this point, all three were standing. Harry walked over to Julie and wrapped her in his arms. "I'm sorry," he said, kissing her gently.

"As much my fault as yours," she replied quietly. "I didn't think of it, either." Julie pulled on a bathrobe, and headed over to the bed. "Guess I'd better wash some sheets, too."

"That, at least, is no trouble." Tonks grabbed her wand and cast a quick cleaning spell, and the bed was clean and dry once again. The two magicals got dressed and headed down the stairs, across the yard, and into the back door of Number Four.

"Harry," Tonks told him again, "It'll be all right. We'll find a way to get through things, even if something unexpected happens." She led him upstairs. A quick but permanent silencing charm, and a rather targeted notice-me-not later (it only hid the room from muggle males), and Tonks showed him the male protection spell for the first time. The version she already knew would last for a week, so she figured if she cast it on him every four to five days, he ought to be fine.

"I'm already on a charm to prevent pregnancy," she told him, "So I was already safe. And from now on, you will be, too. Really, Harry, it will be all right." She led him to his own bed, and drew him down with her, determined to comfort him. Harry, being a teen-aged male, and under Seamus's spell that seemed to increase lust as well as length, was soon back to himself, and the two soon were going at it again.

_Author's Note: I have redone this chapter and probably come close to doubling its length. Next up, Harry's birthday, and another magical added to his dance card. And then Chapter Nine, the dementors, Grimmauld Place, and Hermione._

_Meanwhile, for anybody who might be reading this and not be able to post chapters in their own stories, I'll pass along the work-around that allows chapters to be added, until fanfiction dot net can get around to fixing whatever is wrong with the site:_

_For those of you who aren't aware, there's a site error on FF at the moment that's preventing people from updating stories in categories with over 40,000 or so stories (e.g. Harry Potter, Naruto, etc)._

_So if you haven't been getting many alerts for the past week, that's why! For you authors: this error can be bypassed by changing "property" to "content" in your address bar when you get the error._


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own rights to the Harry Potter characters. I don't own a signed, autographed copy of War and Peace. I don't own the island of Madagascar. I don't own a gun. I don't own, nor even lease, a Mercedes Benz. Might be nice, though._

_A short word on this chapter. I've been stuck on this chapter for something like a month-and-a-half. For now I am simply providing most of the chapter in an outline form, and moving on to chapter nine. When I can reach the point of being able to write this chapter I'll come back to it, but for now, I need to move on._

**Draco's Gift**

**Chapter Eight**

With four women regularly having sex with him, Harry Potter was having a pretty good summer. It wasn't perfect, but compared to his entire life prior to this summer, it was around a thousand-fold improvement.

The slight scare which Tonks brought up, while worth considering, turned out not to be an actual worry. Tonks maintained the proper spells which could, when used regularly, prevent worries of unplanned pregnancies, and Lydia was on the pill. While Julie Polkiss and Petunia Dursley were not protected, a quick trip to the chemist and a home pregnancy test for each woman showed no junior Potter sprogs on the way. As of the day she entered his life, Nymphadora Tonks cast a weekly preventative spell on Harry every three to four days which ought to ensure it was not a problem in the future.

Harry's summer settled into a mostly pleasant routine. With both Auror Tonks and Officer Lydia to assist him, he continued to expand his exercise regiment, and over several weeks had added a lot to his strength, stamina, and muscle mass. Though still a bit shorter than average, Harry added a little bit of bulk to his frame, and his ladies seemed to appreciate it.

Whenever Harry would find himself beginning to brood or stress over Cedric's death or Voldemort's plans, somebody would be kissing, hugging or distracting him. It made it very difficult for Harry to sink into sorrow or wallow in self-pity; it was hard to feel sorry for yourself while reveling in the joys of the flesh with attractive, eager women.

Most days Harry would have relations with two to three of his ladies. While Aunt Petunia and Julie had sex with him the most frequently, having more free time, the length of time they were able to spend was shorter, as they had families they had to keep in the dark about their relationships. While Lydia and Nym were with him less frequently, they were able to spend more time on the days they were together.

While Petunia would still climb into his bed for a quickie every few nights (in addition to their afternoon shags) she could never stay for long, for fear Vernon would wake up and find her missing. With Tonks' fine silencing charms and protective shielding preventing noise or vibrations from escaping the room, their midnight love making could be much more intense, but they still had to limit the time they spent together.

On the other hand, Tonks knew the schedule of guards watching Harry at Number Four, and knew ways to get around several of them, so with the soundproofing charms and targeted Notice-Me-Not charms on Harry's bedroom, she spent about one night in three with the young wizard. She didn't have to worry about Vernon noticing anything, so when she was with Harry, it was for eight to ten hours at a time. Harry was able to discover the joys of not only making love to a woman, but waking to find one in his arms.

Additionally, two to three nights a week, Harry would spend the night at Lydia's, where they would wake in one anothers' arms as well. As Harry gained more experience and stamina, he found it easier to keep up with the four horny women, and he certainly enjoyed himself.

With four women already bringing him pleasure, Harry found he was able to avoid adding anybody else to his group. Over time, he learned a few things about how the curse worked, and figured ways to avoid triggering it.

Proximity, numbers, and sexual exhaustion, for example. If Harry did not get near any new women, he would not be forced to rape them. The curse wouldn't push him to wander the streets looking for women. They had to be quite near. When Julie or Tonks had entered the same room with him, and he was already sexually excited, they had no chance. The curse kicked in, and he lost control.

The situation with Lydia had built up over several days before Harry lost control, because he had not been in as close of quarters. In addition, if Harry were in public, and there were several new women around him at the same time, he quickly ended up with a painfully hard erection, and he noticed every female anywhere near him, but the force of the curse was divided between several different women, allowing him more control. He might find himself deciding rather suddenly that it was time to return home, but he was able to avoid any further rapes.

Finally, the lusts, angers and desires of the curse were a little weaker, the more sex Harry had recently engaged in. If he wanted to go out in public, in an area where there were lots of women around, Harry found it was easier if he'd shagged himself out first, then made his trip to the market or the chemists, or wherever else. It took longer for energy levels, feelings and erection to reach full strength and override his will after lots of sex, and extended the time he could remain in public before he had to rush back to Number Four.

Unfortunately, he knew that a return to Hogwarts at the end of the summer would greatly increase his proximity to the female students. And the instructors weren't likely to allow him to decide ten minutes into every class that he really needed to go back to his dorm. If they couldn't find a way to dispel the curse on him, Hogwarts would be an impossibility. Harry might have to stay on Privet Drive permanently. In the past that would have been a horrible though; now it wasn't so bad.

Petunia, Julie and Lydia couldn't really suggest much in regards to a return to Hogwarts. They feared losing him for most of the year, but they all cared deeply for him, and knew that it would be the best thing for him to return to his schooling if it weren't for the curse. Tonks was doing research, and looking into various possibilities to break the curse or perhaps temper it, but without knowing what the spell was, and the details of it's magical basis, There wasn't much hope of progress. A simple _Finite_ had done nothing, nor had more advanced spells of a similar nature.

Harry wondered what Hermione might be able to come up with, but Tonks reminded Harry of the strong worries that communication channels might be compromised. Combined with Fawkes unexpected communication that Dumbledore should be kept out of the loop left Harry too afraid to comment about the problem in owl posts. And while Tonks eventually let him know about Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, their headquarters at Grimmauld Place, and the eventual presence of both the Weasleys and Hermione at said headquarters, she was not yet ready to pass on information about his curse to the young witch, fearful of her response and the possibility of her passing on word to others. Harry was too important for her to risk him without seriously exploring the ramifications in great detail, first.

DG DG DG DG DG DG DG

_So this chapter is going nowhere fast, right now. Instead of spending another month or two puzzling about it, I've decided to simply summerize what is going to happen in this chapter, and move on. I wrote chapter nine earlier today, before returning to eight to write this summary, so along with this rather unfortunately truncated chapter, you do also have a real, full chapter which may be the longest of the story so far._

_While Harry remains on Privett Drive, he'll manage to avoid adding any more women to his collection of lovers. But he'll spend plenty of time with the women he already has._

_For his birthday this year, the four ladies will take him out for a nice steak dinner, and an evening at a hotel, where Harry will have his first (but certainly not last) orgy, spending the night with all four women._

_Being as nothing about the curse is yet affecting the wider wizarding world, there is nothing to keep Dolores Umbridge from sending the dementors after Harry, and that attack will take place almost exactly as it did in the original Order of the Phoenix, along with a largely similar scene with owls at Privet Drive. The largest difference from the original story will be Tonks letting Harry know he's being moved to Grimmauld Place before the move actually occurs, and Harry demanding they find a way to give Hermione a choice about whether she wants to be involved in this or not._

_Meanwhile, sometime in the next few weeks, I hope to come back to this chapter and actually fully write all of the above. But for now, move on to Chapter Nine, which I hope meets with your approval._


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own rights to the Harry Potter characters. I don't own a signed, autographed copy of War and Peace. I don't own the island of Madagascar. I don't own a gun. I don't own Trump Plaza. I'm not sure Trump does, either. I don't own Harry Potter ... oh, wait, I already said that last one._

_Chapter Eight will eventually be complete, but since I am still blocking on it, I have skipped on to Chapter Nine and the move to Grimmauld Place. Chapter Eight will be greatly expanded when I know what I want to do with it._

**Draco's Gift**

**Chapter Nine**

Several things happened at practically the same moment when Harry followed Tonks through the door into Grimmauld Place, and it was very distracting, which Harry felt was probably a good thing. Several voices called out in greeting, excited to see him, and Harry began to smile as he caught glimpses of his other friends around the bushy-haired missile that flew into his arms.

At almost the same moment Tonks tripped over what appeared to be an umbrella stand, oddly enough seemingly in the shape of an elephant's leg. As the heavy metal stand crashed to the ground with a tremendous clatter, a wizarding painting started caterwauling loudly. As the painting screamed at the top of its 'lungs' several of the people following Harry and the young auror into the house moved immediately to try to silence the hideous thing.

Consequentially nobody really paid any attention to Hermione Granger's flight into Harry's arms. Hermione had always been a bit of a hugger, and over the years Harry had gotten much better at accepting her hugs a little more comfortably. But his experiences this summer, combined with Malfoy's damned curse had made a huge difference in the young man.

For a fraction of a second, Hermione simply enjoyed the presence of her best friend, wishing in the back of her mind that Harry would return the hug, rather than just accept it. Her past experience with Harry meant that her mind had a very hard time processing that this hug was not business as usual. Harry's strong arms drew her body against his. His hands slid down her back until they actually cupped her ass through her jeans, and he was actually grinding her against a huge bulge that almost seemed to be flexing or pulsing against her. His lips pressed against the side of her neck, gently kissing against her carotid artery, and for just a second his tongue slid between his lips and gently poked same artery.

Hermione's mind was in shock. Hormones were flooding her system as her body instinctively began to grind back against the marvelous pressure Harry's trousers were exerting against her. Her head tilted further to the side to allow him more access to her neck, and her arms tightened around him, savoring the taut feeling of the muscles of his back, plain even through his shirt.

By this point she had been in Harry's arms for less than three seconds, and her mind was scrambling to process the information she was receiving. Usually so bright and intelligent, her mental processes were in meltdown. 'Is he _groping_ me?' one portion of her mind demanded, even as another was screaming out inside her head 'Oh God, _yes_, Harry!' 'What the _hell_ does he think he's doing?' 'I don't care what he's thinking, so long as he doesn't stop.' 'The _fuck_ has he got in his pants?' 'But he hasn't even _asked_.' 'Would somebody shut that damned painting up?' 'That thing feels _huge_!' 'We're in public, damn it! What will people think?' 'I don't care! Just so long as he doesn't ...' 'What's wrong?' 'Where the _hell_ is he going?' 'God! He finds us hideous!' 'No ... don't stop!' 'Potter! Get back here! POTTER!'

Four seconds into the most intense, erotic hug Hermione Granger had ever received, Harry tore loose from her arms, gently pushing her back, and taking several steps away from her almost at a run. While one portion of her mind railed at the nerve of him, another bemoaned the fact that he was running from her in horror.

The painting was still screaming, so Harry had to speak quite loudly to be heard over the racket. "Tonks and I have to have to discuss a situation with Herminone," Harry told his friends. "It's vitally important, and top secret." As Ron started to ask questions, Harry overrode him. "Dumbledore insisted. You know what he's like." As Ron avoided writing him all summer due to the Headmaster's orders, he quickly shut up. Harry started up the staircase at a jog. "TONKS!" He tossed over his shoulder in an impatient tone.

The auror glared once at the stupid elephant leg umbrella stand, and took Hermione's elbow gently as she guided her to the stairs. "Come on, Hermione. As Harry mentioned, we need to speak to you privately." She and Hermione started up the stairs at a more sedate pace.

Tonks had made the request from Sirius for a room at Grimmauld as soon as Dumbledore had mentioned he would be having Harry moved to the dark mansion while he awaited his ministry trial. Sirius had agreed with very little prompting. He liked his young cousin, and intensely disliked the house. The more guests he could fill it with, the better. She had been given a room on the third floor, and had already heavily warded it with silencing charms and privacy wards to ensure Harry would have a safe place ready at Grimmauld Place. Since the auror had stayed there a few nights already, Hermione already knew where that room was. They entered the small bedroom to find Harry squirming on a chair.

"Bind me, Tonks," Harry spoke as soon as they entered.

"Hermione, I know you ..." The auror was interrupted.

"Damn it, Tonks, bind me! The potion burnt out the second she hugged me!" Hermione just stared at her friend. He wasn't quite squirming, he seemed almost to be trembling.

The attractive auror cast two quick spells at Harry, and he was wrapped in ropes and seemed to be struggling against some kind of magical force that almost seemed wrapped around him. At another sputtered word, she cast another couple of spells, this time at Hermione, who flushed as the effects hit her and she felt her juices start to flow and to soak her knickers.

"What the _hell_ did you just ..." The flustered teen was interrupted.

"Shut up! Sorry, should have had more time!" Harry could hardly get the words out, and his struggles seemed to be increasing. "Just listen. Last day of term, Malfoy cursed me. Every woman I am around, I rape. Can't help it! Can't do that to you. You've always been there for me. You decide. Stay, we're having sex. Or get the hell away so you'll be safe. But decide now!" He practically spat the last.

"Curse? What are you talking about?"

Harry nodded at Tonks, who cast another spell at Harry, and took over the narrative. "We don't know exactly what curse, though I have been trying to do some research. But Harry spoke honestly. You need to make a quick decision. Within a few minutes Harry is going to be having sex with you on that bed, or you have to leave this house. Now!" She pulled out a potion and sat it on the bedside table. "If you stay, I'd really advise you to drink that potion."

"What is it? What were those spells you cast on me?"

"The spells were a strong lubricating charm and a contraceptive charm. I don't know if you are a virgin or not, but either way, if Harry is going to have to force sex with you, you're going to want to be well-lubricated. And the potion is a quick-acting lust potion. Especially if it is your first time, it should be a little easier if you find yourself wanting it to happen."

Herminone just stared at her. Tonks had turned to fire another spell at Harry, and the pink-haired witch was beginning to tremble, herself.

"This is insane! If Draco attacked Harry with a curse, we'll just find a counter-curse. We can get through this."

She found herself with an angry auror in her face. "Do you think you are the only witch who knows how to use a library? It's an unknown curse. It's rare. And yes, we -will- find a counter-curse or a cure, but we haven't managed to, yet. Look at Harry ... look at him!" The young witch glanced at the chair where her best friend sat. Sat? Writhed would be a better term. His expression was wild, as he struggled against his bonds. As she glanced in his eyes she saw anger, hatred and madness. There was not a hint of anything she recognized as Harry in them.

"We dosed Harry with a tremendously strong calming potion right before we started the trip to Grimmauld Place. We were hoping to have time to explain this to you in detail, give you time to make a decision, and prepare you as best we could. But that damned curse seemed to burn through the potion the second you touched him. Look at him now! He's in there somewhere, horrified by what he's going to try and do to you, but you sure can't see it. All you can see is that curse!"

She spun and shot another spell at Harry. "That curse is very powerful. And it is usurping all of Harry's power as well. Harry is a very, **very** strong wizard. He's fighting me with everything he has. Take the potion, or get out of here, now!"

"But surely there's some other way?"

"NOW!"

The turmoil in Herminone's mind continued to rage. She wanted Harry, God, how she wanted him, but not like this. The anger she saw in his eyes, she did not want that anger focused on her body. And he did not look like he could possibly be gentle in the condition he was in. This was going to hurt. This was likely going to hurt more than she could imagine. But to leave ... to run off and leave Harry in what had to be one of the worst situations he'd ever faced ...

By this time Tonks had her wand directly on Harry, and was holding it steady, though the rest of her body was trembling. She was pouring everything she had through it, directly against the struggling teen, but she wasn't strong enough. Suddenly there was a flash of purplish-brown light, a loud bang, and the auror went flying into the wall. She crumpled to the ground, dazed. The ropes holding Harry down seemed to melt away as the young man surged to his feet.

"I can't leave you, Harry," Hermione screamed, horrified, as she watched the auror crumple to the ground. "I ... I love you!"

"The po ... potion," Tonks moaned. Hermione grabbed the vial from the table, and raised it to her lips. She'd only managed to swallow about half the nasty liquid before it was knocked from her hand as Harry violently shoved her onto the bed. He grabbed her jeans and tore them over her hips, taking off some of her skin in the process and leaving some nasty friction burns. Thank god they weren't one of her skin-tight pairs.

Herminone felt her face flush as the potion started to work. Hormones were again flooding her system, and her thoughts returned to the massive bulge she had felt against her a few minutes before. She was terrified at the pain Harry had already caused her, and the stinging on her hips from the fresh burns, and she knew worse was coming, but the small part of her that would not have minded if Harry had taken her in the hallway downstairs was growing stronger by the second.

By this time, Harry had stripped off his trousers and boxers, losing a tad of his own skin in the process, and was forcing her knees apart as he pressed himself between her legs. His massive erection was sticking out before him, and Hermione's mind just couldn't take it in. She'd heard stories in the dorms about penis size, and had even seen one or two pictures that a couple of the girls had shown around. She knew her terror might make things seem worse than they were, but she was sure none of them had ever looked like this. He was going to split her apart like a ripe peach!

His eyes filled with nothing but lust and rage, Harry glared down at the slim legs and the white cotton knickers in front of them. He grabbed the fabric with his hands, but it stubbornly refused to tear, so he violently pulled it to the side to reveal her shaved bush and her dripping sex. He pushed his shaft's head along her slit until it parted before him, stretching her painfully. He then thrust forward powerfully, sinking almost his entire length into her, tearing through her virginity and stretching her almost to ruin as she let out a piercing scream.

He pounded her like nothing she ever could have imagined, and the pain was intense. He never let up for a second, frantically thrusting in and out of her trembling flower, his cock covered in her blood as she continued to scream. Tonks clawed her way across the floor, and pulled herself up Harry's back. He didn't even notice her. She pressed herself against his back, and started to mutter in his ear. "I love you Harry. So does Hermione. She just told you so. We both love you. She reached a hand around him, and felt around for one of Hermione's hips, and once she made contact, she started chanting a spell, channeling a small spark of healing energy into Hermione.

Neither action had an instantaneous effect, but in a few seconds, Harry had regained enough of himself that he could at least slow his pace slightly, and Hermione found her pain easing slightly, just enough that the lust potion allowed her to begin to gain some pleasure amidst the pain. She glanced up into emerald eyes and saw a tiny spark of her Harry floating within the sea of anger and madness. Her eyes focused on that spark as Harry continued to thrust into her, and she could swear she saw his awareness growing.

Harry grunted loudly, and Hermione felt his seed squirting within her, before all was wiped out by a bright flash of light, and her over-taxed mind was dealt another blow as she found herself experiencing the life of one Harry Potter, best friend, boy savior, and cosmic chew toy. She saw the abuse at the hands of his relatives, the horrid living conditions, and the malnutrition. She watched through his eyes as he ventured to Hogwarts, befriended a crude, but friendly redhead, and first met a pushy know-it-all. She saw her rescue from the troll through his eyes ... how he could not let her come to harm just because of the thoughtless words of his best friend.

Then they became friends, and she saw how much he appreciated her loyalty. How brilliant he found her to be. And, she blushed to see, how he wished she'd learn to relax just a little bit. She saw his fear for her during second year when she was paralyzed by the Basilisk, and how he spent a couple of hours sitting with her and talking to her every day, hoping to aide in her recovery. She saw how he grew to enjoy contact with her, and how her hugs warmed him, some of the first he'd ever received.

During the Yule Ball, fourth year, she felt the shock, awe, and lust as he stared at her, wondering how he'd never before realized she was not only one of his best friends (with Ron's jealousy and betrayal, probably his best friend), but also growing into a very lovely and even sexy, young woman. She saw his disgust with himself for not having asked her to the Yule Ball when he had the chance, and the way his eyes kept seeking her out to the annoyance of his own date. She also saw that it was her image he'd masterbated to, later that night with the curtains drawn around his bed.

She saw all the times he defended her to Ron, and all the times he'd gently told Ron off when his thoughtless words had hurt her. He allowed them to forge their own relationship, but though she'd never known, he made sure Ron knew when he was being a prat! She saw the confrontation with Malfoy at the end of the previous term, and Harry's confusion at the spell that didn't seem to do anything except maybe give him an hours-long erection ... and she saw the next morning with his aunt. She saw the revulsion and anguish he'd felt with each rape.

She lived through his encounter with the dementors, his fear at the letters from the Ministry threatening his expulsion, and his contentedness with the thoughts of staying in the muggle world with his four new lovers; thoughts only marred by how he would miss Ron and Hermione, especially Hermione. She saw his worry when Tonks said Dumbledore planned to move him to Grimmauld Place, and had mentioned Hermione was staying there. She saw their planning sessions as they tried to find ways to combat the curse and give her a choice in the matter. Harry was determined that she would at least get to choose. Finally she saw his horror as those plans failed. How her touch sent him over the edge, lust boiling through him as he'd grinded himself against her, then bolted away to keep from raping her in front of everybody. Her eyes filled anew with tears as she came to a stunning realization. Even if he didn't know it himself, Harry loved her. As a woman, not just as a friend ... Harry Potter loved her.

DG DG DG DG DG DG DG

Harry had struggled against the curse. He didn't want to hurt Hermione, and he didn't want to hurt Tonks. But it was too strong for him. He could fight off the imperious, for Christ sake ... but he could do nothing against this. All their plans had nearly come to naught. Yes, Hermione had been given a choice and a chance to make it, but she'd been given so little time and information, and even then it had been close. And locked away in the back of his own mind, he'd known he was causing her horrible pain. That screaming of hers had broken his heart.

Then the magic had taken hold, and the anger of the curse had fled as he found himself living Hermione's life with her. He saw her early brilliance, and how nobody under the age of 25 had been able to appreciate it. He saw the taunting, the bullying, the friendless years as Hermione just couldn't figure out how to relate to the other kids at her school.

He saw her at Hogwarts, determined to prove herself in a new environment, an environment that seemed just as unfriendly as what she'd experienced in the muggle world. He saw the pain that pureblood bastards like Malfoy caused her, and the greater pain she'd felt from the seeming betrayal of the Lion's McGonagall had said would be her family at Hogwarts. He saw an intensely lonely young girl who was desperate to make a difference, but was being torn apart by the horrifying fear that she would never be able to do so.

And he saw the absolute worst depths of that pain on Halloween, first year; terror beyond anything the young witch had ever known, followed by the tiniest ray of hope. Harry Potter, famous but frivolous, showing hints of talent, but unwilling to apply himself, risked his life to save her. They might not get along or understand one another, but obviously he didn't hate her. He just couldn't understand her. That moment she'd made the decision to try again ... to try harder ... to understand his attitudes and to make a friend. That day she'd also started crushing on him, just a tiny bit. But she wouldn't allow it to keep her from really trying to get to know him.

He'd seen her entire life at Hogwarts, the good times and the bad. She'd been top of her class for four years, though it had been a struggle. He saw her deep disgust at the rampant discrimination and bigotry that was rife throughout the magical world. Harry had always seen that there was a problem with families like the Malfoys, but he'd not noticed just how prevalent it was, even among those he would have thought would know better. Hermione could see it all so much more clearly than he could.

Viewing it all through Hermione's eyes he had a much better grasp of all the failings of the wizarding world, and he saw her disdain at how nobody seemed to care. He saw her disappointment in him as he coasted along in his classes, taking the easiest route, doing as little as he could. He saw her belief in him, not only as a flier and quidditch player, which really didn't impress her much, but also in her certainty that he could be one of the top students, as well, if he'd only apply himself.

Harry blushed inside his own mind as he discovered that he was the one that Hermione fantasized to, and that she'd gotten herself off to the thoughts of his body and his touch even more times than he'd done the same to the thoughts of hers. He saw her frustration at Dumbledore's insistence that they not write him anything of any importance during the summer, and that they limit even the pointless contact the headmaster had allowed. He saw her glee, outrage, desire, and fears as she'd jumped him down in the hall just a few minutes prior. And he saw her make the conscious decision that she was not leaving him, in even this worst of situations, when he could see in her mind that she really did appreciate just how painful this could be.

Harry wept bitterly.

DG DG DG DG DG DG DG

After casting a couple of healing spells on Hermione and herself, Tonks had backed into a corner of the room with a chair, waiting quietly as the two teens experienced everything the other had ever seen, done, and thought. She found her mind reliving her own experiences with Harry as she waited.

Harry and Hermione were both weeping softly, wrapped in each others arms. With Tonks' healing spell, neither were in any more physical pain, but emotionally they were struggling.

Hermione was the first to speak. "You didn't rape me, Harry. You gave me a choice."

Harry sobbed violently. "I hurt you. I hurt you badly."

"I'll admit, it was not how I would have chosen my first time to be." Tonks snorted.

"You OK, Tonks?" Harry asked, concern in his voice.

"I'll survive," she replied. "That did _not_ go as planned."

"_You think?_" He turned back to Hermione and lifted her face until he could look in her eyes. There was no hatred, anger or fear there. There was only love and a growing look of lust. He leaned down and kissed her, gently, hesitantly. She returned his attention with no hesitation, but with a slight bit of wonder.

As their lips sought and met and fought in battle where there could be no possible losers, lust was spiking through each of them. "Maybe ... maybe we can make your second time like you would have chosen your first time to be," Harry said.

Hermione smiled at him. "I don't think so, Harry. Between that damned lust potion and whatever power you have over all of us, I think we've probably both got too much need for the kind of slow pace I would have liked for my first time. But we'll get there eventually." She turned to Tonks and added "There is no way this increased libido I saw the four of you women receive in Harry's memories is part of the rape curse. It would make no sense. That's something separate. Probably connected with this Vulcan mind-meld thing."

The auror sent Harry a questioning look. "Don't ask," he replied. He turned back to his new lover and tilted her back onto the bed. She was right, the lust and desire raging through both of them demanded somewhat quick fulfillment. Her 'first time' would have to wait. But he was much slower and gentler than in their actual first time. And as he gently pushed her back down onto the bed and positioned himself on top of her, he was able to really concentrate on what he was seeing.

This time he gently removed her panties, rather than just pulling them to the side, and he stared in awe as she lifted her pullover, then undid the clasp on her bra. Hermione was only 15, rapidly approaching 16, and she was still growing and developing, but at the moment she had what Harry would eventually learn to classify as fairly full B-cups. Her areolae were slightly larger than a 50p coin, and she had small but erect nipples. Harry found them absolutely breathtaking. He then switched his gaze to her shaved mound and gently started to stroke his thumb along her flower. Her juices started to flow again immediately as she moaned.

"Shaved, Hermione?" He asked her playfully.

"It's a hygiene thing," she told him. "Though I'll admit when I first started shaving, I hoped someday that you'd like it."

"I do," he assured her as he shifted a bit forward on the bed. This time he eased himself into her much more slowly, giving her body much more time to adjust to his length and girth. She felt so wonderful around his cock, as he slowly pushed inch after inch into her.

"Oh God, Harry," she moaned as she lifted her hands to his shoulders. "You feel so good in me!" It was true. Tonks had done an adequate job of healing her, and this time Harry was moving slowly and carefully. His massive girth stretched her in ways she'd never imagined, and it seemed like she could feel massive tingles in each and every nerve ending within her center. There was some discomfort; she imagined it would take her several days to truly adjust to Harry, but nothing this time that could be really termed pain.

"Oh, 'Mione," he murmured as he continued to slide in and out of her, "Oh, 'Mione!"

"I hoped for this, Harry," she told him, gazing in his eyes. This time they were the real deal, all Harry Potter, and she almost felt herself losing herself in them. "Never doubt that, Harry. The method might not be the best, but I've wanted you for the longest time."

"Sorry I was so clueless for so long," he replied.

She just gazed at him in adoration, then gently started pulling him into her a little faster. "I'm getting used to it, Harry. You're stretching me out. You can start going a little faster."

Harry increased the speed of his thrusts, staring all the while into his lover's gorgeous brown eyes. He enjoyed her gentle moans with his each and every thrust. Though as he slowly increased his speed, those moans were also increasing in speed and volume. "Oh ... oh ... oh ... so good ... oh ... oh ... I think I'm ... oh ... I'm ... I'm cumming! Oh, Harry!" She began to buck underneath him, her tight walls contracting and pulsing around him. He slowed to allow her to ride out her orgasm, then slowly started pushing into her again, building toward his own climax.

"'Mione," he moaned, "I'm not going to last much longer." They continued to gaze in each other's eyes as each one found themselves continuing to build to another explosion. Tonks sat on the other side of the room, eyes wide, watching them. She was so horny! She desperately wanted to join them, but she knew she had to be ready to drag them back to the rest of the world before people got suspicious. So rather than crawl into her bed with them, she had to content herself with fondling her own breasts while she watched the other two shag with an energy and franticness that was beginning to approach that of their first coupling ... thankfully without the cries of pain.

"Come on, Baby," Hermione gasped, "Come on! I'm so close. Just a little ... more! Just a ... little faster! Oh, Harry! Oh, Harry!"

Harry couldn't resist anymore. He shoved into her one final time, with a scream of "AAUUGGHH!" And half-collapsed on top of her. As she felt his seed spraying within her, her own orgasm hit, and her tight walls milked him for his remaining seed as she shivered and shuddered beneath him. It was wonderful!

The two cuddled each other as they rode out the wonderful throes of their orgasms. Their eyes never left one another. And though she made no comment on it, Hermione didn't fail to notice Harry was not shrinking away inside her - at least, not noticeably. As she'd seen in his memories, he had incredible stamina, especially for such a young man. He took her in his arms and rolled over, so that she was resting on top of him, his erection still buried in her.

"Sorry to break this up, you two, but if we don't get back downstairs with everybody else, people are going to start asking questions." Tonks reminded them. Hermione knew the auror was right, and as much as she didn't want to, she climbed off Harry's erection and started gathering her clothes.

"Tonks, could you manage a cleaning charm?" she asked.

The auror waved her wand, and Hermione found herself free of sweat and semen, and was able to begin dressing. She turned to Harry, who was also dressing. "We may have lived through each others' lives, but we're still going to have a lot to discuss," she said.

Harry smiled at her. "Of course," he replied. "But Hermione, before we go downstairs, I want to speak to you. As I watched your life, I realized something I should have known at least last year, if not even further back than that. I'm sorry it has taken so long, but I realize that I love you, Hermione Granger."

"Unfortunately, with Malfoy's curse, I will probably never be able to live a really normal life. Though we'll hopefully find a way to remove the curse so that I don't have to keep raping women, I'll probably forever have a sexual relation with all the women I establish a relationship with, before that time."

"Hermione, what I'm trying to say is, I may have to love many women, and make love to many women, but you are the one I loved before all this started. I can't be only with you, but I can offer you ... that is, I think we might enjoy ... I ... I can't help that I have to have many lovers, but it is very possible that I will only ever have a single lover who is also my girlfriend, and if desired, someday, my wife." He blushed scarlet.

"I know it isn't much to offer, but it's there if you want it. Think about it and let me know."

Herminone nodded gently. "Looking further into the future will take some thought, but I would be honored to be your girlfriend in the meantime." She took his hand and they headed for the door, Tonks following right behind them.

_Author's Note: So now we continue. Sorry for the delay, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the way I brought Hermione into this story. More to follow in the next couple of chapters with the other women of Grimmauld Place._

_And for the person who sent me a message about the future chapter with McGonagall and the twins, but didn't leave me a way to reply directly ... I understand your disgust at the idea of Harry and Umbridge, really I do ... but you think you have problems ... what about poor Harry? He has to bonk the witch. For that matter, what about me? I'm going to have to write the damn scene. Doubt I'll be able to sleep for a week afterward! Yuck!_

_But if Harry is under the influence of this curse, there's no real way to avoid it. Either he is actually in control, and is a horrible person who needs to die, or he isn't in control, and as Umbridge is going to be around him, Umbridge is going to get bonked. Harry will agonize about it, but at least it will be almost the only thing he agonizes about. (Hard to mope around thinking about your lousy life when you are having great sex three or four times a day!)_


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own rights to the Harry Potter characters. I don't own a signed, autographed copy of War and Peace. I don't own the island of Madagascar. I don't own a gun. I don't own Boardwalk or Park Place, and am desperately hoping not to land there, either. I don't own Harry Potter ... oh, wait, I already said that last one._

**Draco's Gift**

**Chapter Ten**

**Old Friends and New Lovers**

The three were descending the stairs when Hermione suddenly turned to Harry. "Why didn't you ever tell me that Dobby was cleaning the entire tower by himself? That poor elf! If I'd had any idea ..." She was still processing all she'd seen of Harry's life.

"I knew how disappointed you would be that you weren't managing to help any of the Hogwarts elves," Harry explained, "and since Dobby seemed happy, I decided not to worry you."

"But he ... I ... you ..."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Hermione. But obviously this whole 'spew' thing is going to need some more thought."

"I owe poor Dobby an apology," she stated. "And that's S.P.E.W., not 'spew!'"

"You might want to think less about apologizing to him, and more about just talking to him. He _is_ a House Elf ... he could give you a much better idea of their mind set. You can't force them to freedom, especially if it would destroy them."

"But look at Dobby," Hermione insisted. "He's happy being free."

"Um ... Hermione ... I'm not sure that Dobby is all that normal of a House Elf. While I haven't met a lot of them, I've seen enough to know Dobby is ... different. But we'll get you a chance to talk to Dobby yourself, and see if we can get a better idea where things stand."

They continued down the stairs, just to find the meeting which had been taking place was in the process of breaking up. He was greeted by his mates from school, as they all watched the order members exiting the house. Harry cringed as he spotted Severus Snape snapping a put-down at his Godfather Sirius, as he left. "Bastard!" he muttered, under his breath.

Molly Weasley called them all down as the kitchen emptied, and said she'd have dinner on the table for them shortly. Soon they were enjoying a hearty meal, and Harry was enjoying the chance to talk with his various friends, as well as the adult Weasleys and the two surviving members of the Marauders. Though Harry kept himself on the other side of the room from Molly and Ginny, there was enough of a crowd that nobody seemed to take note of it.

Throughout the meal, he could feel the vaguest of stirrings of the curse, but it seemed to take a lot of power to dominate him, and at least for now it seemed to have lost its grip. Still, living under the same roof with Molly and Ginny, they were going to have to do some planning. While he hoped Ginny might be young enough the curse would ignore her, he had no desire to rape Molly Weasley, either. She was almost like a second mother to him.

Soon the meal ended, and Molly began urging her brood up to bed. Unfortunately, Sirius had other plans. His Godfather was certain Harry would be desperate to know what was going on. Harry was certainly interested, but with everything else going on in his life, he wasn't as concerned as he might have been. But while his nightmares had backed off a bit (especially the nights he had somebody in his bed with him ... amazing how much more difficult it was to have bad dreams while you were fondling a breast in your sleep!) and he wasn't too worried about what was down that silly hallway he kept dreaming about, he did still wonder what Voldemort was up to.

By the time the argument ended, poor Ginny was sent to bed, and everybody else stayed up to hear what Sirius had to say about the Order of the Phoenix. It was kind of pointless, really. While Sirius obviously wanted to feel he was helping Harry with information, he wasn't willing to tell him everything. And since Harry already knew almost everything the Order was up to direct from Tonks' mind, it really wasn't all that informative.

Harry asked a minimum of questions, just enough to make his Godfather feel needed, but he was pretty happy when Remus backed Molly in insisting enough had been said, and the whole gang was sent off to bed. They spent a few minutes talking in the corridor outside most of the bedrooms, and let Ginny know what had been discussed (nobody had been surprised that she waited up for them), before the matter of sleeping arrangements came up.

Ron was surprised, and even seemed kind of hurt that Tonks had arranged for Harry to have his own room. But Grimmauld Place had a large number of rooms, and Tonks had known sharing a room with Ron would not work, what with Harry's problem. Harry soothed the red-headed Gryffindor by explaining he felt Ron deserved his own room, then threw on a second reason just to cinch the deal without any_ real_ hurt feelings. "Besides, Ron, I get enough of your train wreck snoring in the tower. My ears want a little more time to recover before next term begins."

Ron was sure Harry was joking about the snoring (he wasn't), but he laughed it off with no bad feelings, and slipped into his own room. While it wasn't instantaneous, the snores had begun before the last of them left the hallway.

Ginny was less happy to learn that Hermione was going to spend a couple of nights in Tonks' room. The excuse was that Hermione had badgered Tonks into teaching her a few auror-level spells, but Ginny didn't see why she couldn't be involved, as well. When she went to bed, it was with a slammed door.

The noise drew Molly, who chased the twins off to bed. Harry headed for his own room, though he had no intention of staying in it. He waited a little more than a half hour, until the house had seemed to grow quiet, then ducked under his invisibility cloak, and pulled his door shut behind him. Tonks had charmed it with a password so Harry could have his privacy. While any of the adults could have eventually managed to force the door, it would take several minutes, which would give time for him to hide any witch who might be with him. While things could still go wrong, she had done what she could to ensure things would be a smooth as possible at Grimmauld Place.

A silent climb up the staircase, and Harry silently let himself into Tonks' room. Within seconds, he found himself with two beautiful witches in his arms. A lingering kiss for each of them, and they all brought themselves under control. It was time for a war council.

"How do I avoid Molly and Ginny? Can it even be done? If not, how can we minimize the pain and damage?"

"What happened tonight?" Tonks asked him.

"I could feel the curse reacting, but it had no real power. I think it uses so much energy in the course of a rape, it almost needs time to recharge. I don't know how much time, but while I could feel some sort of ... well ... stirring, for lack of any better term, it was easy to resist. I don't know if it was reacting just to Molly, or to both of them. I'm hoping Ginny's young enough that it won't react to her, but we just don't know what kind of an age limit there might be, or if there is one at all." Harry shuddered at the thought of being forced to rape some tiny first year, or some five-year-old, or even a little baby. He hoped the curse wasn't _that_ sick.

(Thankfully it would turn out to be the blossoming of womanhood that marked the age where the curse started to react. Harry would not be forced to take any first or second years, and only two early-blooming third years. And one of them would not attract his attention until near the end of the year.)

The three lovers discussed possibilities for over an hour, but they just didn't know enough, yet. The best option seemed to be to avoid being near the other witches, but the only way to ensure that would be to stay locked in his room. He could do it ... just pretend to be distraught over Cedric's death and act like a moody, angsty teenager ... but it would mean staying away from everybody, and it would be miserable for Harry, and not very pleasant for his friends. But if it avoided causing the others pain ...

If anything happened, he definitely wanted Tonks and Hermione around. A couple of witches that he was already connected with made at least a slight difference in how much control he could maintain. Since Tonks had a shift at the Ministry tomorrow, he would spend the day in his room. After that, they would play it by ear. Thankfully Tonks had already laid some of the groundwork. For the last couple of weeks she'd been talking about how moody Harry was when she was watching over him at the Dursleys' place. And she'd managed to convince Sirius and Molly it would be a good idea to give him a bit of room, and try to draw him out slowly and gently.

Finally Tonks couldn't take it any more. There wasn't anything more they could do about that situation tonight, and she'd been waiting for hours since Harry and Hermione had made love, eager for her turn. She finally pushed Harry back on her bed and crawled on top of him. She kissed him deeply, and it was only moments before he was returning the passion she felt. As they began gently struggling with each others' clothes, Hermione watched.

She was a little embarrassed, but she knew from the memories she'd seen that she was going to have to share him, and while she knew that Harry would never dream of forcing her to watch or participate in a threesome (or moresome ... the four women with him in the same hotel room on his birthday was both educational and a little frightening), she also knew that avoiding such would mean much less time with Harry. Besides, she had to admit, he and Tonks, it was kind of a turn-on.

_DG DG DG DG DG DG DG_

It took Harry close to an hour to destroy Tonks. He'd eaten her out, allowed her to return the favor, and then started slamming into her with everything he had. She'd screamed and climaxed and screamed some more. Harry came once in her mouth and twice in her pussy, and none of them had any chance of keeping track of just how many times Tonks had cum. Suffice to say she'd collapsed in a satisfied heap by the time he was finished, and would sleep the night through. She would have woken up chaffed from the sheets soaked with her juices if Harry hadn't cast a quick drying spell as the auror lightly snored.

"Harry!" Hermione had cried out, shocked. "You're already awaiting trial for underage magic...do you _want_ to lose your wand? The Ministry will crucify you!"

Harry held up the wand he'd used, and she noticed it was not his holly wand. "First off, this house is hidden, and the ministry cannot detect anything that happens here. At least, not unless it is powerful enough to completely overwhelm the wards around us. And secondly, the ministry cannot track magic use so specifically. In a home where there are legal magic users, they would simply assume that any magic was legal. But knowing they might check my wand for it's recent spells, I used Tonks' wand for the drying charm."

"But that would mean ..."

"Yes. That would mean that in the dark pureblood homes, the laws against underage spell-casting might as well not exist. Except for a few like the Weasleys who hold to the law even though it could not be tracked, perhaps in self defense," they both pictured a younger Fred and George waging war on their other siblings for a few moments, "the only ones who really suffer are the muggleborn. Another dirty little secret of the wizarding world, courtesy of Nym's mind."

Hermione was ready to launch into another tirade about the shocking level of discrimination in the wizarding world when Harry cut her off with a gentle kiss. "Later," he softly murmured, drawing her into his arms. Both of the teens were nude. Harry had lost all his clothes while ravaging Tonks, and Hermione could only watch for so long before she'd begun peeling off piece after piece of her own clothes as she couldn't resist fingering herself, listening to the auror's cries of passion as Harry had pleasured her.

As Harry explored her lips, neck, and breasts, Hermione quickly lost all immediate interest in any of the wizarding world except the young man in front of her. His very touch seemed to light a fire racing through her veins, and his touch was quickly becoming better than she ever could have imagined. And she'd spent a lot of time imagining his touch.

As Harry drew her down on the bed, easily large enough to accommodate their bodies without greatly disturbing Tonks' sleep, he finally gave Hermione the 'first time' she would have dreamed of. Unlike what he'd done to Tonks, he didn't ravage her, he ... well ... for lack of a better word, he _worshiped_ her. He explored her body, judging nothing, loving every part of her, and he noted where she liked to be touched and where she didn't. Though he concentrated entirely on her pleasure, it was obvious he derived significant pleasure of his own from her reaction to his touch. She was approaching her first orgasm before he even reached her waist, and when he switched to her feet, she was almost disappointed. Until a few gentle caresses along the soles of her feet brought he screaming to a climax. She'd heard of reflexology, of course, but she hadn't really suspected ... Harry could spend some time with her feet any time he desired!

But by the time he'd moved on up her legs and thighs, and had actually reached her center, she was becoming desperate. It was wonderful, and she loved every moment of it, but she needed to feel his cock inside her again. She _needed_ it! Soon he had her pinned underneath him, his long, thick shaft stretching her, filling her, and she gazed up into those incandescent green eyes. They still contained lust, but there was no longer any trace of anger, rage or hate. instead, she felt more loved than she'd ever felt in her life. She found herself swept away into yet another orgasm, just from the look in his eyes as he devoured her with his gaze.

Though this time was gentle, loving, and everything she ever could have wished for, she eventually was crying out for him to fill her, to stretch her, to give it to her harder. And as soon as it was her desire, he increased his pace, and was soon giving it to her as strongly as he'd taken the auror. Soon it was she who was screaming out as her body convulsed around him, cumming again and again. Each time, Harry would slow for a few seconds to allow her shudders to run their course, then slowly start rocking back and forth once again, building to his next climax. When he spewed forth within her, she came once again, and wondered as she thought back. That made five ... no, _six_ times he'd cum since arriving at Grimmauld Place! And he was already getting hard again.

She shot him a look of disbelief, her eyes moving between his face and his growing cock. "How?" she asked.

"Seamus's spell? Draco's ... curse? Family ma ... magic? You're guess ... is as good ... as mine." He was panting heavily as he rolled himself off of her, and collapsed on his back. His erection was nearly solid, though it was kind of leaning to the side. "I'm good for ... another round," he told her, "but you'll have to do ... the work, this time."

She considered just rolling over and sleeping, but whether it was an extra strong lust potion or just the effect he seemed to have on women, she still wanted more. She was a little awkward as she straddled his waist and slowly began to lower herself on him, but even if it was her first time on top, she was enjoying herself. Harry enjoyed playing with her gently swaying breasts, until she'd begun to throw herself down on him with abandon. Soon the motions her breasts were making could be termed gentle by nobody.

By the time Hermione had ridden Harry to two more orgasms (her orgasms, not his) he'd caught his breath and his second wind. He grasped her body in his hands and _convulsed_ his body, and in one quick motion that was powerful, if not smooth, had her on her back as he began to pound into her once more, his eyes fixed on the sight of his long cock pushing into her, her puffy lips stretching and distending slightly on his out strokes. He brought her to one final orgasm just before he blew his final load of the night, before he rolled off of her and drew her in for a cuddle. After another quick clean-up, they drifted off to sleep, still in one anothers' arms.

_DG DG DG DG DG DG DG_

Tonks woke early the following morning, to find herself spooned against Harry's back, Hermione dead to the world in his arms. She smiled to herself, half bitter-sweet. She was tired, languid, and desperately wished she could stay in bed, but she had a shift to work this morning. Grumbling quietly to herself, she rolled her way out of bed. As she threw on her dressing gown and started for the door, she felt lips on her neck and strong arms wrapping around her body. "Morning, Nym," he whispered in her ear. She could hear the love in his voice, and she felt the moisture start to pool within her folds. The bo ... the _man_ was pure sex when he used that voice. "Leaving us already?"

She trembled, suppressing her lust. "I have a shift this morning. Barely have time for a shower and breakfast, as it is."

Harry reached for his invisibility cloak. "I can at least at least join you for the shower," he whispered.

Tonks giggled in her mind. 'I guess I can manage without a full breakfast, maybe just a protein shake.' So one visible auror walked down the hall to the loo, fighting a losing battle to keep herself covered as her lover's hands, still under his invisibility cloak, played with her body. As he grabbed her hips and pulled her back against him, she could feel his ever-present morning wood straining against her. The moment they'd entered the bathroom and closed the door behind them, she cast a strong silencing charm around the room.

It was not the first time she'd showered with Harry, but it was always a lovely sensation. His strong arms lathering her up, his massive cock straining against her ass as he made sure her breasts were especially clean, his lips caressing her neck or his fingers in her hair as he helped her shampoo. He brought her to two orgasms in the process of cleaning her up, and she did indeed swallow a thick load of his protein, as they remained in the shower through the time she'd originally planned to spend on breakfast. And she was _not_ complaining.

Finally, momentarily sated, and knowing she had to get to work, Tonks threw her gown back on, and Harry crawled back under the invisibility cloak, ready to head back to Tonks' room. While Tonks still had to dress, Harry was planning to curl up with Hermione for another hour or two, until she woke.

Tonks stepped through the bathroom door, and held it for Harry. She gave a start as she heard a snarky "Thanks, Tonks! You know, you took forever in there!" She sputtered as Ginny Weasley pushed past her and closed the door.

"_Shite!_" Tonks swore under her breath. She tried the door handle. Though she hadn't heard the lock, due to her own silencing charm, the door wouldn't budge. She pulled her wand back out of the pocket on her dressing gown and cast a silent alohomora. The door now opening for her, she threw herself back into the small bathroom.

_DG DG DG DG DG DG DG_

'Tonks needs to be more considerate of others in the house,' Ginny was thinking to herself as she closed the bathroom door behind her. 'She had to be in there for at least 25 minutes.' Grimmauld Place was an older home, and like most older homes, it did not have an abundance of bathrooms. There was one on the ground floor, and a second for the bedrooms upstairs, but that was it.

Ginny was not upset with the auror, it was just a minor thought. She discarded her own robe, and began to lift the hem of the vastly over-sized t-shirt she was swimming in, when she suddenly found herself violently bent over the sink. Her stolen shirt was pushed over her back, and she screamed in shock as she felt herself filled with a larger shaft than any of the toys or vegetables she had already been using to explore her own sexuality.

Ginny strained to turn and see who was assaulting her, but there was nobody there. At least, nobody visible. But the log that slammed through her carefully preserved barrier, the log that was far thicker than the largest cucumber she's yet dared to use on the first couple of inches of her sex, certainly wasn't nobody. For a bare moment she tried to struggle, but as that huge mass tore through her barrier and forced its way deeper into her, in one long painful stroke, than she ever would have imagined, her legs gave way. Thankfully the sink was a sturdy one. Her screams continued, slightly muffled by her dead weight now pressing down on the sink.

Tonks burst back into the room, locking the door again the moment she entered. "Oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry," she cried, as her eyes took in the figure collapsed across the bathroom fixture. "We didn't expect to see you so early in the morning!" She gently tugged the invisibility cloak off of Harry, trying to ignore the warning growl that he gave as he turned those hate-filled eyes on her. "It's OK, Harry," she whispered. "I'm not going to try and take her away from you."

"Ha...harry?" Ginny half-whispered, and half-screamed. She craned her neck to try and look over her shoulder, and there he was, the boy she'd been fantasizing about for years. But she sure had never fantasized about having him like this! She cried out again as he slammed into her, and admitted the lie in her mind. She had indeed fantasized about just such a scene, but in her fantasies it never hurt so much! She tried to glance behind her again, and saw Tonks with one hand caressing Harry's back, while in the other hand was her wand, pointing right at Ginny. She was muttering spells at a furious pace. Since the auror made no move to stop him, Harry ignored her.

Ginny was hurt and confused. She wanted this. She'd even dreamed of Harry taking her bent over a sink in a bathroom in a fit of animal passion (not that she'd have ever admitted that to anybody). But she didn't expect it to hurt ... at least, not like this. And Tonks wasn't helping her! Or at least, Tonks wasn't stopping him. As Tonks continued to mutter, she found her pain wasn't nearly so bad. Her tight little pussy seemed to be relaxing a little bit. Not much, but a little bit ... and she was getting so wet down there. And was that ...? Ginny thought she recognized a contraceptive charm?

Now Tonks was leaning on Harry's back, whispering in his ear. "I love you, Harry. And you know Ginny loves you, too." He said nothing, but just kept thrusting into her. And she was halfway horrified to find she was starting to enjoy it, at least a little! But most of the pain was gone, and this _was_ what she'd been dreaming of for years. She and half the other girls in Gryffindor!

"It's OK, Ginny," Tonks whispered. "This will be over in a few seconds, and then Harry will never hurt you again. He's under an evil curse, but he'll only have to take you this way once. You don't believe me now, but I promise you that in a few minutes he'll make this all better." Ginny just gritted her teeth. It confused the hell out of her, and she didn't know why the auror wouldn't make this stop, but she tried to hold on to the words Tonks had spoken to her as the tears of pain, fear and shame rolled down her face. Then with an even harder stroke, Harry grinded against her ass and flooded her abused pussy with his seed, and there was a bright flash of light as Ginny's world dissolved around her.

_DG DG DG DG DG DG DG_

Locked in his own mind yet again, Harry was horrified. He'd hoped Ginny was too young for this, but obviously not according to the curse. He could hear Ginny's screams as his body plowed her like she was some sort of bitch in heat. All he could do was berate himself meaninglessly and pray for it all to be over, much like the poor child beneath him.

Then that blessed flash of light that spelled the end of it, at least for a time, and he was riding through Ginny's mind, reliving her life. He saw her grow up in a family of all boys, loved, cherished, but not always liked by her brothers. He saw her make her own way, learning to frequently beat them at their own games. He heard as Molly told her the most absurd stories about the Boy-Who-Lived night after night, month after month, year after year, and he was amazed at the kinds of things wizards would make up out of whole cloth!

He saw as Ginny was virtually programmed to love him and to fall for him, and wondered how many other girls in the wizarding world were raised the same way? He saw her friendship with Luna Lovegood, and the way that friendship collapsed when Luna withdrew into herself after the death of her mother. He saw her sadness when the last of her brothers departed for Hogwarts and she was left behind, too young by a year to join them. He endured with her the long school year, alone except for her mother.

And he watched as that damned diary started to possess her. He saw the things Tom told her, the things Tom led her, and eventually forced her to do. He saw the things Tom told her about sex, and the way he started her to playing with her body earlier than she would have begun, herself. He saw the disease and rot that the evil book had poured into her as well as the way it would blank her mind to much that she was forced to do, leaving only the barest hints of memories that she had no way to cope with.

He saw her joy and amazement when Harry did what Tom had taunted her with as an impossibility, and freed her from from the diary's grasp at the end of the year, and he saw his battle with the basilisk through her eyes, a knight fighting for her honor, incredibly brave, impossibly handsome, tragic in his near-death before Fawkes arrived to save him from the basilisk venom.

He also saw the grim aftermath of a world that felt magical healing was the be-all and end-all of dealing with a problem. In the muggle world Ginny would have had lots of time with a therapist to try and help her deal with the whole thing. In the magical world she was assured by those in charge that she was not to blame, and had been used by the same evil wizard who had nearly destroyed their entire world. And after a summer around her loved ones she was returned to school, scared, lonely, and unsure if she could ever fit in. The knight she was convinced loved her treated her as nothing but a little girl, the slightly annoying sister of his best friend. The cliques of childhood friends that formed so strongly among the first years didn't include the girl who had spent all of her time with a cursed diary.

While Ginny never let it stop her, and while she made friends and did well in her classes, there was always that extra question, that extra worry. Did they know? Did they blame her, even as the adults said it was not her fault? Ginny was a lovely girl, with a load of baggage worthy of Harry, himself. And yes, he loved her, not only as a sister, but as a budding young woman. And he knew he would be there for her for as long as she wanted him there.

_DG DG DG DG DG DG DG_

Pain and fear flowing away on a river of bright light, Ginny found herself living the life of the Boy-Who-Lived, and as she'd already suspected, the stories got almost nothing right. Instead of dragons and trolls, Harry faced off with a walrus and a pig, and he lost out to both again and again as his uncle and cousin beat him, insulted him, and abused him throughout his young life. She saw the boy who had it beat into him that he was worthless, and as she saw his life played out, she saw how little he'd been able to overcome that idea.

She was amazed at how much Harry loved and respected her family. Ron for being his first-ever friend, the twins for the entertainment they provided, her mom and dad for how well they accepted him and loved him when he'd known so little love in his life. She knew now that he would have braved the Chamber of Secrets for any student, boy or girl, but he still loved her as a sister.

She saw his entire Hogwarts history, learning far more about him than anybody knew, except his other victims under this curse. She knew more about him now than Hermione had known about him, at least until the night before. She lived through the rapes of five other women and saw the love and lust that he felt for each and every one of them, and the way that love and lust was returned. She knew why Tonks did not try to stop Harry ... she might have been killed if she had ... and hoped that Tonks was right about how thing would come out. If only Harry could look beyond the residual that Tom Riddle had left in her mind! Merlin, please let him see beyond Tom's warped touch!

_DG DG DG DG DG DG DG_

As the two returned to themselves, sprawled on a thick conjured rug on the floor of the bathroom, they were weeping. Harry's hand caressed Ginny's back comfortingly as he told her "I'm so sorry," over and over again. She gently kissed him to shut him up.

"It was not your fault," he reiterated once again. "All the blame lies with Tom. And I can't understand why you would want me after this morning, magic or no, but as long as you do, I will be here every step of the way. I saw every bit of it, and it doesn't matter. Each and every moment of it was Tom and Tom alone. As long as you try to live a life to be proud of, I will support you every step of the way, and to hell with every thought, lie, and innuendo that snake-faced bastard forced on you. YOU ARE MINE! No matter his power, Tom-Fucking-Marvolo Riddle cannot have you!"

She looked into those blazing green eyes and saw the truth of what he was saying. Love and acceptance and a determination to protect her from any trace of Riddle that might be left in her. She knew he'd seen every single moment of it, she suspected he'd even seen the bits that she couldn't remember, but there was no blame for her there at all! She launched herself at him and kissed him with a passion that she shouldn't have been capable of at her age. He returned the kiss with an equal passion.

Tonks coughed. "You needed to go to the loo?" The change that came over Ginny's face was remarkable, and though she threw herself at the toilet, she barely made it, blushing at the strong tinkling sound she made. The moment her mind had been reminded of how badly she'd needed to go to the bathroom, she couldn't have held it in another second.

"I still need to get to work, and you two are going to need some more time," she smirked as she sent a suggestive look at Ginny, "but I really don't think that time ought to be in the loo! Give me a moment to check Ginny over and make sure she's been fully healed from your first time, then I think we'd better get Harry back under that invisibility cloak, and let you both get back to my room."

A few seconds of healing and they exited the bathroom, Tonks first with Harry under his cloak following, and then Ginny a few seconds later, once she was convinced there was nobody else up yet to see her. By the time Tonks had dressed and left for work, Hermione had also woke up, and was surprised to find Ginny in bed with she and Harry. After a brief explanation, both young ladies were more than happy to help him with his continued morning wood.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE - Yes, I am getting slower and slower in writing and posting this. I can't say anything except I am sorry ... and I doubt things will be speeding up too much. It seems I am not a fast writer, especially after the early beginnings of a story.**_

_**Secondly, I am looking for a story I read a couple/three months ago, but haven't been able to find again, since then. It had Harry inheriting everything from Sirius, and then taking Narcissa right in Gringott's, while Tonks fingered herself out in the hallway. I think it also had Hermione getting very upset and losing it when Harry ends up getting a blow job from Millicent Bulstrode. Anyone recognize this story?**_

_**Also, I usually have pretty good spelling, and I try to check these stories over well, but to avoid problems in uploading, I write these in Notepad (which sucks for the purpose) and neither Notepad nor the software here on fanfiction dot net provides very good spell checking, so I apologize for anything I miss. It is not for a lack of trying.  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

I'm writing this as I sit here contemplating abandoning my story, Draco's Gift. If you read this, obviously I made the decision to do so.

The reasons for this? FF's new, stronger adherence to their stance against adult fanfic, a lack of time for writing, and a lot of reviews indicating that people were eventually going to quit reading, due to not liking where the story was going.

So if I post this, then I have made the decision and will write no more chapters for it. Anybody else is welcome to copy the current chapters, post it somewhere else that will tolerate the more adult stories, and continue it. (But let me know, so I can see what you do with it.)

That being said, I want to make a statement, and then reveal everywhere I was going with this story.

There is no excuse for rape in the real world. None!

I wrote a fiction where there is a curse that completely removes Harry's free will, and causes him to rape people. That magic is not real, obviously. To keep him (mostly) the same nice Harry we're all used to, I provided other magic to balance out the curse, make almost everybody he rapes love him, and increase his powers and abilities.

Is it theoretically possible that a person might have some kind of brain damage, chemical imbalance, or horrible childhood that might cause them to not be able to resist raping people? I don't know. Maybe. But even in such a situation, in that case they need to be locked away where they can't hurt others. But this story takes place in a different world. That one aspect of the story is not pleasant. Which is why as later chapters continued on, less and less of the rapes would be shown in as great of depth, because nothing positive would be gained from continuing to show them in all their depths.

Future Plans:

First, chapter 8, the incomplete chapter. Things that would have been in there, but never got written ... an orgy for Harry's birthday with the four women he had at that time (Petunia, Julie, Lydia and Tonks) and the situation (largely as written by JKR) with the Dementors. Originally I had ideas of Tonks bringing Hestia into things as a kind of birthday present, but I just couldn't see her arranging for a friend to be raped, even if the aftermath would be pleasant. Hermione's mom was a different story ... it wasn't just a random thing, but instead to save her parent's marriage ... and by that time they had more down as to how to lessen the pain and damage of the curse, what with the spells and potions and all.

Going further, Harry left home to move to order headquarters, and took Hermione and Ginny in my last chapter. After that, he would continue at Grimmauld until his trial, avoiding Molly so as not to take her. He would go for his trial, and by the wider number of women around and the stress of the situation, he would manage to avoid trouble there, but when he is dropped back off at Grimmauld, Molly is the only one present, and she'll have her turn.

Meanwhile, back on Privett Drive: There might have been a scene before Harry left where he let Petunia use his invisibility cloak to actually see what Dudley and his gang get up to. I was considering it, but never wrote it. Between that and the dementor attack, Dudley was going to turn around, just as he did in the original story. Lydia would have eventually caught the rest of the gang in a sting operation, and their lives would have been a bit worse for it, and the neighborhood's better. Harry would have eventually received a letter (or letters) from Dudley and Petunia, Dudley apologizing, and Petunia letting Harry know that the health of all those on Privett are continuing to improve. Vernon will never become a terrific person, but he'll be a bit better than the person he was. Eventually there would be small cut-away scenes of strange things happening around Petunia. (In this fic, magic is boosted and multiplied by people making love. Harry is quite powerful, so it adds up to a decent boost for the women he is with. The boost to him is not so great, but he will be with so many magical women that it will add up to a significant boost to him, as well. Petunia and Emma Granger are both more or less squibs before Harry has them. There has to be some magical ability to be boosted and strengthened for Lily and Hermione to have been witches. The additional power from Harry moves both of them into the class of being weak witches.) Lydia and Julie do not have that original bit of magic in them, so they would not receive the same. Most of these bits would be brief asides in the main line of the story.

Back at Grimmauld, the Prophet will continue to rake Harry over the coals, and this time they aren't going to take it. Herminone contacts Rita, and offers her an exclusive interview with Harry about what has been going on, especially with the return of Voldemort last year. When they meet at the Leaky Cauldron, Tonks and Hermione will warn Rita that it could be very, very dangerous to meet with Harry, but if she did so, she would have her freedom from Hermione, and free reign on what she writes with no further threats about her unregistered animagus ability from Hermione. Rita agrees, Harry takes her, and while they won't tell her what to write, she wants to please Harry, and will go back to the more honest reporting she originally wanted to do. She'll be regularly publishing stories that reveal the truth about Harry and Voldemort. Others will continue to provide the usual ministy-approved nonsense, but at least both sides will be getting told. After the meeting they do their shopping for school, and while Malkin is measuring Harry for new robes she finds herself facing a rather large bulge. At the door, Tonks closes the place and tells Harry to drop his drawers and Malkin can't resist going for a blow job. From this they find that if Harry comes in a witches mouth it will still trigger the memory thing, and Malkin is his without being raped, since the curse had not yet recovered power from Rita. This will lead to the idea of bringing in as many women as possible at Hogwarts after one has been forced, to lessen the unpleasantness.

On the Express, Harry will share a car with those noted in the original story, but early on in the trip, they will chase all the guys out. Unfortunately, it is too late for Luna. Just before Harry loses control, she'll ask if this is where he makes her happy by hurting her? Hey, it's Luna, and her stange way of knowing things will be very important later. After Luna, Harry is safe for the rest of the train ride, and the welcome feast is safe, if a little uncomfortable. Malfoy sees just enough to suspect something, and at the welcoming feast, tells Snape and then Dumbledore that he thinks Harry raped somebody on the train. Snape believes him, Dumbledore and Mcgonigal doubt it. But she promises to take Harry aside and question him. After the feast, she leads him to her office, attached to her quarters. Harry manages to resist until he gets there, then he takes her. She loves him, and the whole memory thing causes her to desire him, but she refuses to allow it to happen again, which leads after several weeks to her getting more and more out of control, and eventually to the 'early' chapter Mcgonigal and the Twins.

The first term at Hogwarts was not planned out in great detail, but some of the items of note will be seeking help from Pomfrey, giving her a fair amount of warning, and Harry beating all defenses put into place and claiming her. The horrible situation with Umbridge and the magic finding nothing within her to love, leading to a couple of repeats with her. Eventually Susan will bring in her Aunt (after just telling her about it fails to convince her) and once Harry has her, she will start to work on the situation, leading to the earlier fall of Umbridge. The first time Draco tries to make his smarmy comments after school has started, Luna will walk up to him, thank him, and kiss him on the cheek. When every other girl in the school, and most of the teachers do the same, every few days, Draco will get more and more disgusted about how his curse somehow seems to have backfired on him. These bits would have mostly been for humor, showing Malfoy's continually growing disgust.

Early on, looking for a place to meet with various girls, Harry will be told about the Room of Requirement, and in it he will meet the avatar of Hogwarts, herself. She can make herself felt in other places in the castle, but only in the ROR can she have a fully physical form. Think of it along the lines of a Trek Holodeck.) Harry and she will have a good time, and while his magic doesn't have a strong of an effect on her as on the others, for some reason he will still have her complete support. Though he does not even realize it, this includes things like the portraits not reporting on things they see when about him. The idea for Hogwarts having a physical representation that Harry gets it on with, 'appropriated' from Darth Marrs' Harry Potter and the Four Founders.

Before school begins, Harry drops divination, and takes up runes and arithmancy. One day, while exiting the ROR, Sybil will be trying to get in with some of her sherry bottles. Harry takes her, and learns of the prophecy. From his mind, she learns of the prophecy she gave at the end of third year, and he tells her of the first one she had. Sybil has always feared she was a failure, and didn't really have the gift. She has always had a low self-image. Now she knows she really has the gift, even if only weakly, and she can see from Harry's memory what everybody thinks of her. She starts to change. BY next year, she'll take over teaching history, and only teach divination to a few students actually gifted in the subject.

Within the first week or two, the boys of Gryffindor will start to realise Harry is screwing all the women in the tower, and they will be starting to get angry with him. Enter Hermione Granger, who will explain most of what is going on, and point out that even though Harry has remarkable stamina, there are too many women for him to service all the time, and that each and every one of these women are extremely horny all the time, due to some of the effects of the magic ... if they are decent blokes, they could find themselves having more sex than they ever dreamed of. Soon Gryffindor Tower (and eventually the others, except Slytherin) will become near-constant orgies. Harry and the girls will stress and push for protection charms. At some point one of the girls will be trying to arrange for the 'induction' of Greengrass and Davis, and trying to protect them, or trying to spy on them, Bulstrode will be the one who gets the violent introduction. She's not physically attractive, but Harry will see things to love in her, and she will blossom (as a person) under that love. The semester will continue, and Harry will claim more and more women.

People have asked about "Doesn't Harry know everything, now?" The info-dump is too much. None of their minds are good enough to grab and integrate all this stuff as it comes through. They will know some things, but it isn't like they instantly know all spells and such. Instead, there are traces in their minds, almost a kind of deja vu. Though they don't know everything, when they go to learn something, it feels like they already know it, and they pick it up much quicker and more easily. Therefore Harry and all his girls start advancing more and more, faster and faster, but it is nowhere near instantaneous. At some point, somebody gets attacked, and though the attack is stopped, it gets them all to thinking. With Hogwarts' help, they design some kind of coin, amulet, or the like with which they can call for help, and it can draw the others to them. As Harry has been helping teach them to fight, Hogwarts is becoming a much safer place. Eventually (though probably after Christmas break) when somebody's parents get attacked, the 'program' gets expanded, and muggleborn families start getting portkeys, and Harry and some of his girls start responding to the attacks in disguise, and taking out some of the death eaters.

A few scenes over Christmas break were planned out in detail. For those who read the first portion of 'The Tooth,' you already know Harry and Hermione went to the Grangers' for a couple of days, the day after school let out. The first day they stayed in Diagon Alley, did some shopping, and rushed into Madam Malkin's when the curse was becoming overpowering for Harry. Unfortunately, she had a customer ... Narcissa Malfoy. Enjoyment ensues. Narcissa loves Harry, has learned a lot, and is forced to think. She won't change instantly, but she can't help but compare the way Harry treats all his women with the way the Death Eaters treat their wives and other women. It's just a few hours, but we'll see Cissy again.

The next two or three days are spent with the Grangers, then Harry will return to Privett Drive (though not #4) for a day or two, spending some time with his first girls. Tonks will be there early to get things set up, and to play with the women (who, while still going at it with their husbands, also find some time weekly for each other). Harry will slam open the door, throw Julie on the bed, and rather forcefully have her way with her, giving her the roleplay she'd wanted, while knowing it was fairly safe because Tonks had already been making sure Lydia's place was safe. Nothing important to the plot here, just not leaving the early characters out in the cold.

Then it's on to Grimmauld for a bit, both to satisfy Dumbledore, and to give Harry a chance to spend some time with Sirius. While there, Sirius will find and give him a pensieve left for him by his parents. When he enters it, he finds it is a very special model (thanks to Radaslab for getting me halfway there in the Harem War). It contains his parents' entire memory and personality, and much like the ROR, in the pensieve, they have a physical form. Harry has his mom, who is beautiful, and has a pair of very large breasts, since the pensieve was made while she was still nursing Harry. He and his father get some enjoyment out of both the breasts and the milk contained within. While with his parents, Harry learns of what's going on. For several generations the Potters have been suffering under a familial curse making it extremely hard for them to bear children. While they could find no way to remove the curse, they countered it by creating the familial magic to ensure strong marriages (the memory swap), high sexual drives, and a lot of stamina, so that even if it is only one or, at most, two a generation, the Potter line does manage to continue on. (See, I told you there was a reason none of his early women got pregnant.)

For story purposes, the attack by the snake on Arthur takes place a few days later, while they are already at Grimmauld. Dumbledore insists on the occlumency lessons from Snape, and Harry learns from his parents, instead. During his first lesson with Snape, he proves the lessons aren't needed, but he and Snape have a really nasty interaction, Snape assigns detentions and takes points, and during a later visit to Grimmauld Place, he and his parents decide on a decidedly unusual prank/torture for Snape. Using Lily's knowledge and Harry's power they create another unusual penseive. This one is more like the regular model, Snape can't touch anything in it, but is has a lot of other enchantments on it. When Snape views it, he gets to watch as two of his most hated foes make love to the woman he wanted. For hours. In every way possible. If he tries to touch himself, he is thrown out of the memory, and he cannot remember what he saw, only that he really, really liked something about it. This leads to Snape trying to view the memory quite frequently, and being thrown out of it, the viewing becomes somewhat addictive to him. Spending a lot of time in the memory, the other charms on the penseive slowly begin to take affect. If Snape ever tries to have sex in the real world, his vision starts to play tricks on him, and he finds that whichever poor Slytherin girl he is trying to force himself on, all he can see is Umbridge's disgusting, flabby, nude body in front of him. Scenes of this slowly playing out will be interspersed throughout the rest of the school year, with Snape getting more and more uptight, and more and more upset with Harry, even if he doesn't know why. On occasion, Harry simply walking into a room will be enough to cause Snape to try and attack him, seemingly for no reason, putting Snape on bad terms with Dumbledore, as well.

Within a few weeks of the students returning after Christmas break, Narcissa is in bad shape. Lucius is much more about his own pleasure than hers, and doesn't give her anywhere near the attention she needs. One evening while Lucius is out torturing and whoring with the Death Eaters, she dresses up in her best, sexiest nightie, and calls for Dobby (who Harry has instructed to help her if needed.) She orders him to take her to Harry, and when he tries to refuse, orders him even more forcefully. So Dobby takes her right into the middle of the Gryffindor orgy, where she nearly dies of embarassment. She orders Dobby to take her home, but Harry stops him. When he begins to make love to her, she loses track of everybody else in the room. When Harry moves on to some of the others, Cissy relaxes and just enjoys what she has found herself in the middle of. When Ron wants her, but only to stick it to Draco, she refuses him. Throughout the story, until Ron learns to see past his jealousy, he gets very little of the otherwise heavy action, just the rare mercy fuck. Somehow (never quite figured out how, yet) he does eventually get past it, and better himself, but it is not a quick process. After another attack the Grangers end up living in Gryffindor as well.

Things continue, with Harry claiming most of the rest of the females in the school, fighting the Death Eaters on the side, and continuing to grow and learn, especially about pleasing women. After a time, Lucius suspects something and attacks Cissy. She uses her portkey and moves in to Hogwarts for her own safety, though nobody knows it outside of Gryffindor tower. Obviously she finds herself spending a lot more time with Harry. Eventually, during an official visit to check on something about Draco, he'll be an obnoxious pig about something. Before she 'leaves' she'll kiss him on the cheek and thank him, and after a few moments before it registers, he'll run from the hall screaming, realizing he is partly responsible for his parents splitting up.

Eventually the department of mysteries will happen, largely as it originally did, except Harry will be accompanied exlusively by women. They're better trained and more advanced, so they will hold their own a little better. I think Sirius will still die in the same way, but I'm not sure. Maybe not. At some point, Harry will end up facing Bella, but he won't try to curse her. She'll hit him with a cruciatus, and he'll scream, but under the curse, he'll take her right in the middle of the ministry. Voldy will show up, and Dumbles, and they'll have their fight. Eventually Voldy will flee, taking Bella with him. Dumbles is horrified that Harry raped Bella, and isn't going to let him back into Hogwarts for fear of the female students, until he is convinced that ship has already sailed. (In this story, Dumbles isn't evil, he's just not as bright as he once was.)

Bella has been heavily abused, and is seriously messed up. With Harry's memories she sees a different way, and she finds she can no longer stand the attentions of the various Death Eaters she used to put up with. She kills a couple and runs off. Eventually she steals one of the Hogwarts portkeys. Harry, his girls, and Hogwarts are not dumb. These don't lead right into the heart of the school, but into a magically null cell in an unused portion of the dungeon rather distant from the Slytherin portion. Harry comes, and she doesn't want his attentions (though her body does.) She is just trying to figure things out. For a time, she is simply a largely unknown prisoner.

Since Umbridge is gone earlier, the twins never leave. For the ending feast they go all out for their final prank with heavy lust potions, and the year largely ends with a whole school (except for Draco and Snape) orgy. The next day, while everyone is getting ready to leave on the express, Voldemort attacks. He is hoping to overwhelm the school and take it, but it is not his main goal. His main goal is revenge upon Harry due to his last couple of defeats. Draco has passed on word about the curse and its affects, and how all the women in the school are now loyal to (and having sex with) Harry.

With the training his girls have had, the school manages to stand off the attack with very little loss of life on the good guys' side, but Voldemort launches his evil attack. 13 of Harry's ladies end up on the ground, their minds gone, though their bodies are unharmed. He mentions a rare spell and says their spirits are now inhabiting bodies in other times and other dimensions, with no memories of their lives here, and never to return. He then takes his surviving Death Eaters and makes his escape. Harry is devastated, and doesn't know if he can go on, but Luna tells him there is no time to waste, he must go and save his ladies. They prepare a ritual, Harry surprises Dumbles and claimes the Elder Wand for its power, and between Luna's knowledge, the wand's power and Harry's anger, they manage to reverse both Draco's curse and the familial curse on the Potters. They weaken the other family magic.

Luna explains that his ladies are being born into other existences, where they will live and die, and then move on to whatever is next because they do not know of the life that was cut short. Harry must travel to each of these other existences, find and love his ladies, and then they will remember their unfinished lives. Whent hey finish their new lives, their souls will then return to their bodies in Hogwarts. They complete the ritual, and Harry's body collapses, his soul now travelling among the multi-cosmic all. One by one he finds his ladies, and day by day they awake, now with new powers and abilities to go along with their magic. By the time Harry returns (with vast amounts of new powers of his own) Voldemort isn't going to know what hits him.

Meanwhile, Neville has found out about Bella, and has gone to confront and kill her. Instead she partly seduces him, and in his rage and anger he rapes him. She knows she was involved in what happened to his parents, so she allows this when she would not tollerate it from anyone else.

Eventually Harry returns, does a little bit of training with his ladies, and in some way, set up the final battle. They take care of the Death Eaters and the others that Voldy has brought against them fairly easily, but Voldy himself is still a bit of a challenge. Harry is facing him, but he manages to attack a few others, and kills Hermione. This unleashes Harry's full rage, and in a blast of Balefire, Voldemort is no more, and the Hogwarts losses (from this battle) are reversed.

The enemies defeated, clean-up includes Harry doing some mental healing on Neville's parents and Bella, and starting to force changes on the wizarding world. Some of his new powers cannot be taught, only born with, but others can be taught to anybody, including muggles. Harry slowly begins to transform the world.

THE CROSSOVERS: I don't know all thirteen. I had plans for a few specific ones, and more would have come up in time. Meanwhile, these were the ideas I did have.

The Lensmen (E.E. Doc Smith) - The first new world Harry finds himself in.

Harry Potter: An anonymous Lensman Minerva Mcgonigle: Clarissa Macdougal Learns: Mind powers and technology

Harry's ladies are born into their new roles. Harry takes over the body of somebody who was killed. Harry finds himself in the body of a Lensman in his 'training mission' right before graduation from Wentworth Academy. He finishes the mission, and is sent to Arisia, where Mentor knows something is wrong. He reads Harry, and learns the whole story. After some consideration, since Harry is a force for good, and is mentally incorruptible, they present him with a lens, anyway. In time, Harry will eventually learn most of what the lens has to offer, making second stage lensman, an unexpected fifth to reach that rank. During her original mission on the planet with the fairly amazonian women, he will meet and love Clarissa, reawaking all of Minerva's memories. While she still loves Kim, and will fulfill her role in this universe, when her life ends she will return to Harry and Hogwarts. Meanwhile, Harry continues to bop around this universe, defeating villains, having some fun, and having lots of sex. Eventually he'll have some of Kim and Kris's daughters, and will learn even more about the lenses. While he won't reach the level of third stage lensmen, you might say he gets to stage 2 3/4. When he returns, he will be able to create lenses that have all the properties of the original, except that they may even be able to be worn by women. Even if they can't he will be able to teach the mental skills to anybody he chooses, as will Minerva. With the mental powers and training of the Arisians, Harry can now learn and remember -everything- from the flash of magic when he takes a lover.

Mistborn (Brandon Sanderson)

Harry Potter: Some random mistborn in a time not covered by the books Unknown Female: One of Harry's Ladies, but I was never sure which one, is another Mistborn Learns: Can burn metals to gain powers and enhance physical performance.

Never reached the point of figuring out where I was going to go in this story or who I was going to use, I just knew that Harry was going to enjoy having these powers. To learn details about the powers themselves, do a google search for Allomancer and read the wikipedia article ... it will tell you about the powers and the series it comes from.

The DC Comics Universe

Harry Potter: Dick Grayson (Robin)  
Hermione Granger: Barbara Gordon (Batgirl)  
Learns: Martial arts, investigating skills, acrobatics, technology

Harry takes over Dick's body in an AU scene where the Joker has managed to kill him. Harry takes over the body, heals it, reads the mind, and kills the Joker. (Harry is a hero, but he has learned that some people need to be killed.) Catwoman is his first lover in this world (well, maybe he gets Harley when he oofs the Joker ... I'm not sure,) but he will have several others. Eventually he'll manage to seduce Diana Prince (Wonder Woman). They'll go at it for seven hours. She'll be exhausted, and Harry will be unconscious. The familial magic will 'upgrade' him after that. In the rematch, Harry will be able to go harder and faster, and will take Diana for 10 hours before she passes out from pleasure. Paradise Island will still manage to do him in, though. Harry and Hermione will probably be together a lot in this one, since I'm not aware of Babs having a really really serious long-term relationship, but Harry will still sleep with anyone attractive or special. He will probably redeem a lot of the lawless but not totally evil DC women. I think he eventually sarifices himself in the Crisis, saving Barry Allen. Wally West is OK as Kid Flash, but to me, Barry will always be the real Flash. To anybody who wonders, yes, I considered making him a Green Lantern, but the power ring seemed too powerful, even for what is obviously becoming a super-Harry story.

Hogwarts, Founder's Era Harry Potter: Godric Gryffindor Undecided: Rowena or Helga

The reason why Hogwarts watches out for Harry so much ... he helped in her creation. I didn't have much planned out for this, No idea of the canon character that will be used here, or much of anything else, except that Hogwarts will do anything Harry asks, even if he has told her not to tell him why (to avoid paradox), and that Sal isn't as bad as everybody thinks, these days. Like many other stories, he is for purebloods, but not against muggles.

The Wheel of Time (Robert Jordan) - the last of the 13 worlds.

Harry Potter: Lan Mandragoran Susan Bones: Elaine Trakand Learns: Use of the Source (elemental magic)

Harry takes over Lan after an AU battle shortly before Moiraine asks him to be her warder. Adjusting his vision via the powers he got from the lens (like Kimball Kinnison was able to adapt a Rigellian-style sense of perception in the actual lensmen books) Harry can see the flows when both men and women channel. He can touch the male half of the source, but not the female half, and he realises that this is the lost art of elementalism lost on his own world. The taint does affect him, so he cannot use the source directly, but he can still use the magic in his core. But elemental magic uses a tremendous amount of energy, so without the ability to draw the power directly from the environment, he is rather weak, not the powerhouse that Rand is. When his core recharges from the magic around him, it is a much slower process, so it is able to filter out the taint. Due to his core, Harry/Lan is able to use magic in a stedding. Harry will have Morgase fairly early, well before she has Elayne, and will have lots of the Reds, as well. They'll be a little less rabid since they are all in love with Harry. In book four, when Elayne is so upset with Rand, Egwene and nynaeve send her to Lan/Harry, at which point he finds she is Susan. She'll still get together with Rand, as Harry and Moiraine still have a lot to do. Harry maintains a slight mental connection with all his ladies, and through this connection he will catch it when Rhavin uses compulsion on her, and will destroy him and rescue her. It is also unlikely that Moiraine will fall to Lanfear. In regards to Min, Harry does not belong in this universe, and she can see nothing from him. One he starts interacting with the other characters, her readings on them become much more chaotic. Like the reading with Gawyn (I think it was) that flipped between two readings because he could go two different routes, it is much harder to read the pattern with her ability when Harry is in the picture. Harry will not try to take Rand's destiny, but he will aid where he can, and will try to temper Moiraine's interactions. He knows what it is like to be kept in the dark, and pushes for fuller disclosure.

UNIVERSES I CONSIDERED, BUT HADN'T PLANNED TO USE

Star Wars ... been done quite a bit, decided to stay away from it.

Star Trek ... Same reason

Babylon 5 ... Wouldn't mind using this universe, some hot women to get Harry together with, but what could he gain? His mental powers from the Arisians far outdo anything he could get from the teeps or the Vorlons. But if he did end up here, the Arisians would have been the first of the First Ones. Since they never encountered the Eddorians, the Lensman plan was never hatched, and they played a much smaller role in the galaxy, and moved on to whatever was next earlier than in the Lensman universe.

Doctor Who ... I never pictured Harry spending a lot of time on the TARDIS. I did play with the idea in my mind that the Doctor would exist in one of the worlds (possibly Harry's, but probably not, as there is no mention of regular alien invasions) and that Harry would know of him, just because it would be fun to put Harry with some of the Doctor's companions. In some odd way it would also be fun to have Harry encounter an early form of one of the Doctor's enemies, and rather than be terrified, know exactly how to handle them.

WHAT IF'S

I have been using so many other universes, anyway ... I did think about two stories that branch out from the main tale, narrated by Marvel Comic's The Watcher.

Draco's Curse: What if Harry couldn't emotionally handle the curse? After Harry raped first Petunia and then Julie, he just couldn't handle what he was forced to become, and he hanged himself. Voldemort had free reign, and all of the women Harry loved at some point in the Death Eater take-over were raped before usually being killed. Their lives were much, much worse as the nation, then the world, fell to Voldemort's will. Eventually all of humanity was wiped out by desperate muggles. Not a happy tale.

Destroyed by Love: A much more light-hearted tale. What if Luna hadn't reminded Harry to tone back his familial magic when he got rid of the curse. About 15 or 16 years after the original story ends, Harry and Hermione's son, James Sirius Potter, is sick. His grandma Emma stays with him while his parents are at work. She reaches out her hand to touch his forehead and there is a flash of light. She lives his life, he lives hers, and they make love. She now has the increased lust twice over, and is now an uncontrollable nympho. As is Hermione, as soon as she gets home. All it takes for James Sirius is a touch. And he is very fertile, so much so that one time is all it ever takes. Every child develops earlier, and has the same magic in greater force. The same is true for their daughter, though she is a couple of years behind. Within a few generations the human race is collapsing into anarchy and chaos because everybody is too busy fucking uncontrollably to do any work to keep society running. 


End file.
